Persona 5: Hunter's Wake (Rewrite)
by Chance Green G King
Summary: When people give into their desires a dark place is born within their heart and a shadow representing there true selves. But in the end, their all the same. Men become monsters and sometimes there are a few who rise up to combat such evil. This is the story of the Phantom Thief Hunter, and the role he plays and how he deals with the scars, and heavy burden he carry's from his past.
1. Chapter 1

**As you can see, this is a retry, to the previous one I made, the only difference is, that I'm gonna try and remake the story starting from the very beginning of the story itself, the reason for this is because I was very displeased and disappointed with how the one I made before turned out, and that's why I'm remaking the whole thing from scratch. **

**There will also be a few differences since it's mostly centered around the character, Zach Aurico, that and the fact, that I'm gonna reimagine from what I was originally trying to do, with my own little attempts at a something else after getting a little inspiration. **

**I really do hope that you'll all like this rewrite, peace my friends.**

* * *

_**The truth is, not everyone is created equal. I learned this truth the hard way. The world itself can be a cruel place, and for some reason it seems that children including teenagers are the first ones to suffer, being viewed as outcasts to society and someone who has no place among everyone else. **_

**_But yet, we are thou able to make change. _**

**_From what I was told, the world is not as it should be, it is filled with distortion and that 'ruin' could no longer be avoided. And that would help out the trickster who rise up against the abyss of this distortion._**

**_Chapter 1 _**

**_The Hunter's__ O__rigins_**

Normally when you hear a siren blaring it would mean that trouble was happening. For most people they'd rather avoid it but for some, well we were somehow caught in the middle.

The scene now focuses on what appears to be a massive 5 star looking casino and everyone inside was gambling away mostly their money, most unware of the events taking place tonight.

With alarms alarm's going off everything was pure chaos with two individuals were quickly dashing there way through. No one knew who they were only that the duo were on a mission, to escape.

" Good. Now get running ! " a boyish voice said through their ear pieces followed by a few other voices.

" This our only chance! "

" Stay calm! You can get away now! " another male voice said followed by a girls voice.

" We'll retrieve the briefcase on our end " an intelligent female voice added as the duo continued to dash their way through the hallways before they hid behind a few corners.

" ...Suspects..not..confirmed...hold...your...positions... " a voice said through their ear pieces.

" Tch, therre really persistent... " Another female voice commented sounding very annoyed.

" Hunter, Drake! Do you read us! " the first female voice from earlier asked.

" Loud and clear " my partner said replying. " Were in a bit of trouble, but we'll find another way through. The both of us will meet you all as soon as we can. "

" Roger that. Be careful. " The calm female voice replied to my partner.

" We better move, and fast " My partner said making me nod and before long we continued to run like bat's straight out of hell and as we were doing so two masked men wearing suits came into site.

" Let's take them out! " I said and with little effort me and my partner ripped off their masks causing both figures to crouch backwards turning into black and redish liquids and in their place were two tall bull like monsters with a lower robotic body that growled upon spotting the both of us.

" Let's get this over with " my partner said before a large sword appeared and with one swing it took both of the bulls out with ease without even breaking a sweat. " Tch, to easy " my partner said blankly as we continued on to make our way through the hallways only to see that there were about a dozen more masked men up ahead.

" Were never gonna get out like this, dammit " I cursed. " What now? "

" We need to get higher. That'll be our way out. "

" But we never done that before "

" Now's a better time then never " my partner said making a decent point before we found the emergency exit making our way through and began to race our way up the stair cases.

As we darted our way through a couple of suited men came through one of the doors we were approaching.

" Suspects sighted! " the man said only to be knocked out by me delivering a hard kick to the head kicking him out while my partner broke through some glass grabbing the emergency fire axe and shoved it in place.

" That won't hold forever " My partner said bluntly.

" Then let's keep moving " I said with the two of us continuing to make our way through.

" This is Hunter, come in do you copy?! " speaking through my ear piece.

" I hear ya! " The first female voice replied.

" There's to much security for us to make it through. Were gonna make another exit. I repeat were gonna make another exit! " I told our teammates over the mic.

" Roger that! "

" Were almost there! " My partner said but without any question we didn't have the time to notice a single suited man wielding a combat shotgun.

" Look out! " I cried out before all of the sudden with swift motion I knocked my partner out of the gunfire's way taking the hit right in my left shoulder with the force more then enough to send my crashing right through a nearby window shattering upon impact.

" Hunter! " my partner cried out attempting to grab my hand but failed and could only watch helplessly as my body continued to fall to the bottom leading to my certain death. However just by some luck I got lucky and the area around me became more vivid. With quick thinking I used my weapon and slammed it into a nearby building stopping my fall for a few seconds and landing hard onto the ground.

" Hunter?! Hunter come in! **Hunter!** " the friendly female voice rang through my ears as I slowly lost consciousness. While this was happening it appeared in my vison was obscured most likely meaning I would see the events that would lead me to this situation.

* * *

**Let the clock proceed back into the past. **

* * *

**TAKE YOUR TIME...**

* * *

**Day: April 11th**

**Time: Early Morning **

**Location: Kibo No Su Apartment Complex **

Right about now an alarm clock sounds off followed by a loud groan and a hand reaching out and slammed onto it making it "die" witch was his definition of peace and quiet.

After that was done he slowly smacked his lips a few times like a horse and began to slowly opened up his eyes scanning his room. It wasn't small, more like half medium sized. His bed faced the window frame with his door near the left corner that was also his closet.

To the right of his bed was a little mini fridge underneath including a black laptop on the top near a 21 inch flat screen TV hooked up to a Xbox 360, am N64 and finally a PS4.

Sighing very heavily he stretched out his arms into the air and made an attempt to get out of bed only to accidentally roll out of it onto the hard floor. As for the name of this person who'd just fell out of his own bed, is Zach Aurico, who was about 15 years old.

" Ow... Not the way how I expected that to happen " Zach said to himself before jacking his right arm onto the bed and slowly picked himself up. And with a quick clear view it was now seen that his left arm was nothing more then a stump. Meaning that he had to lose it some time ago. For most people they would think it's to weird and gross, but that's because they had no idea of what it's like.

Then there were his facial features that was really distinct. His hair was dark brown and his eyes were different colors, the left being red as blood and the right blue as the sky. But not only he have that but he had a large scar across his forehead as if something cut right through most likely another injury he got the same time when he lost his arm.

After getting refreshed he headed up the stairs and made a left and proceeded over to a closed door and opened it up revealing two small children fast asleep on bunk beds, a girl on the bottom and a boy on the top.

He made his move on his first target the boy.

" Get up Roku " Zach said in commanding tone with the boys name now revealed making him get up for us to see that he looked just like Zach only he was a bit younger most likely 8. As he got up he flinched upon seeing his older brother making the teen raise an eyebrow. " What's wrong? "

" Nothing...you just scarred me, you reminded me a zombie for a moment, because of your arm. " Hearing that made Zach frown at what he said before continuing towards his little sister.

" Zera...Zera " the teen said shaking the small girl with his good arm. " It's time to get up.. "

" Aw come... " Zera answered lazily. " I want to sleep. "

" Well to bad " Zach said before grabbing the blanket with his good arm and threw off the small raven haired girl giving her no place to hide. She then groaned before sitting up and stretching her arms.

" Your mean brother " the 6 year old said sticking her tongue at him and revealing her bright blue eyes.

" That's my job. Now get yours buts up " Zach said in a commanding tone jabbing his right thumb out the door and reluctantly they did so. As his siblings left there rooms and headed to the bathroom Zach headed back into his room and towards his desk opening up a draw.

Inside of it was his replacement arm but more commonly know as a Prosthetic. It was bit a more robotic then the old ones he used to have but this was a prototype it would let him do everything his original left forearm so this was something he couldn't live without.

First he rolled up his suspension sleeve and slid onto his stump with the attachment rod at the end of it. Zach then reached for the arm and twisted it on before turning on a switch followed by the fingers beginning to move. With his prosthetic on putted on a white glove and headed over to his closet and putted on his new school uniform and grabbed his bag before heading down stairs.

" Morning guys " Zach greeted his siblings who were dressed eating bowls of cereal with the older teen doing the same.

" Moring. " they both greeted their older brother who poured himself a bowl of his own cereal.

" It's good to see all of my children together like this. " A calm female voice said getting their attention. As for the one who entered into the room it was an older woman in her middle thirties 36 at best. She had fair skin, red eyes and long black hair reaching down to her back. She adored a black suit with a white tie, black high heels and held a black hand bag showing she was one of those workers, more specifically a realtor agent. This was there mother, Ruraka Aurico.

" Hey mom. I didn't know you were home. " Zach greeted. " How was work? "

" Well, pretty good actually. I managed to get the house sold. "

" Good for you. " He gave his mother a high five and his younger siblings followed the example much to her delight. " So, do you got any others coming up? "

" As a matter of fact yes I do actually, gotta meet with a buyer scheduled around 12:30 today. " She then grabbed an apple and began to eat it. " Speaking of which how you feeling about your first at your new school? "

" Eh, I got mixed feelings about it. "

" Don't worry, it'll be fine. Plus, Max will be there. "

" Wasn't he held back a grade because of something? " Roku questioned.

" That my dear little brother is a very complicated story, and you'd be to young to even understand it. " Zach said.

" I can handle it. " The little brother insisted.

" Hmm, yeah sure you will. " Zach retorted as he continued eating his breakfast and checked his watch. " Uh-oh. Sorry guys, I better going " Zach said before pouring all of the contents into a metal container cup and grabbed his bag.

" Now remember, Zach, this is your first day at a new high school, so don't do anything stupid. Also a bit of a heads up, the train schedule might be a little messed up because of the accident that happened the other day. So be careful alright? " asked with Zach nodding before his little sister gave him a hug.

" Buh bye brother.. "

" Bye Zera " Zach said returning the favor and kissed the top of her head. " Bye Roku. " He said to his little brother ruffling his hair passing right by him before heading on out the door.

" Hey! " He turns around to see his mother giving him a stern look. " Are you forgetting something? " Zach then sighed in annoyance before walking over to his mother kissed her on the cheek making his little siblings laugh at him. " Thank you. I Love you Zach. "

" Love you to mom. See you later. " the teen said to himself and began to make his way through the apartment complex and into backstreets of Yongen-Jaya straight towards the train station.

* * *

**TAKE YOUR TIME... **

* * *

.The scenery changes to a subway train with the character Zach sitting on one of the few open seats with a lot of people around him.

" Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for riding with us today. We have now arrived at Shibuya, please make your exit to the left. " the speaker for the subway announced.

" Finally... " teen said as he exited out of the train with some other passengers followed by other people entering the train. After he had exited out he took a sigh of relief mainly because he was never that much of a fan for people crowding around him. But since it was Japan, that was to expected. But luckily he was able to score a seat and finished reading Zorro The Outlaw so it wasn't a total drag.

As he exited out of the train he checked what time it was one his phone and much to his surprise something weird just appeared on his screen.

" Huh? Since when did I download this spy app? " Zach asked himself because the app was just really strange. It was mostly red with black outlines depicting an eye. Then all of the sudden just like a snap of your finger time literally froze.

" This is super creepy... " Zach said to himself before he noticed something was standing right in front of him. What ever the hell it was, he couldn't make out what it was, its whole body was made out of some kind of black mist with sharp glowing yellow eyes before time started back up.

The teen looked around his surrounding area. ( Eh, I got to be seeing things ) Zach said to himself before dashing over to the train that lead to Aoi-Ichome, once he was on there, he then deleted the strange app at the same time.

* * *

**TAKE YOUR TIME...**

**Location: Aoi-Ichome**

* * *

As Zach exited out of the train and went up the stairs he was surprised to see that it was raining making him curse. " Ah, dammit, it's raining. " He also heard a buzz coming from his phone which he examined. " And my phone is dead. Crap, I must've forgotten to charge it. Well, there's always one downside to the day. " Zach commented before dashing over to a nearby spot where there was cover.

When he did get there, Zach now noticed there was another guy taking cover as well. He to had a school uniform just like Zach had, he has unkempt black frizzy hair with a dark grey eyes covered by a pair of glasses appearing to be the age of 16. All in all, he seemed to be very normal looking in the scarred boy's point of view.

" Talk about a drag huh? " He spoke up trying to start a conversation with the stranger. " Didn't bring an umbrella either? "

" Yeah. " He got a response from the frizzy haired teen and before long someone else came up appearing to have the same idea, only this person had their face covered by a white hood wearing a uniform just like them only it was unzipped. Both Zach and the other guy looked towards the stranger and instantly they could tell that this person was defiantly a girl. She then removed her hood letting out two platinum blonde bushy pigtails, also revealing her bright blue eyes giving her both a gentle and very pretty appearance. From Zach's point of view she was right about the same age as the other guy was.

She then looks over to them both and gives them a small smile before facing forward as did the two male teens before a white car pulls up, and a window rows down revealing a man with long black unkempt hair and thick eyebrows. He also had a noticeable broad and square jawline As for his clothing, it was a blue tracksuit.

" Good morning. You want me to give you a ride to school? You're gonna be late. " The man said offering the girl a ride that she accepted.

" Oh, sure thank you. "

" Do you need a lift too? " The man asked the frizzy haired teen who gently waved his hand no. He turns to Zach. " How about you? "

" No I'm good, thanks anyways. " The scared teen replied then once it happened he noticed the girl who got into the car had gained a sad look and he was sure the other guy had noticed it as well. As they both watched the car drive off another guy came up running.

" Dam it! Screw that pervert teacher... "

" Pervert teacher? " The frizzy haired boy was clearly confused to why he said that as was Zach and this seemed to get the boys attention. Upon closer examination he had spiky blonde hair and brown eyes, plus it was noticeable that he was also wearing a Shujin uniform as well including he was the same age as the other two teens that Zach has seen so far.

" What do you want? " He asked showing a bit of hostility towards the two of them. " Are youboth gonna rattin' me out to Kamoshida?

" What do you mean? " The frizzy haired teen asked.

" Huh? In that car just now. It was Kamoshida. " He then glanced away for a second in anger. " He does whatever the hell he wants. Who does he think he is-the king of a castle? Don't you agree? "

Hearing this made Zach and frizzy head exchange a look of confusion before the scared boy asked. " What the heck are you even talking about? " The blonde then hummed showing his attention was gained.

" Wait...You both don't know who Kamoshida? Are you for real? Your from Shujin right? "

" You go to Shujin too? " Frizzy head inquired.

" What?...No other high schooler has a uniform like this. " The blonde said and immediately they were both being examined from the head down.

" Your a first year, and your a second-year, we're in the same grade. Never seen you both around though..." The blonde then seemed to piece it all together. " Oh you're both transfer students? "

" Obviously, that's why we don't know about who you're talking about. " Zach pointed out.

" You do got a point there. This rain ain't too bad, we better hurry up, or we'll be late. I also know a shortcut. " As Zach was gonna ask him a question all the sudden a random sharp pain shot right through his head, for no reason at all. Infact as soon as the pain appeared it just vanished for no reason as well.

" Uuuugh, my head hurts... " The blonde groaned. " Dammit...I wanna go home... "

" Me too. " Zach said in agreement and began to follow the blonde into an alleyway turning to a right with frizzy head in tow. As they went through Zach had a very uneasy feeling in his gut, and it was telling him to go back the other way, but he just ignored it, thinking it was nothing. As they took another right he noticed the other transfer student had stopped, for some reason looking at a puddle of water they'd just walked over. " What's the matter? "

He turned back to him and replied. " Nothing, I just thought I heard something. " With that said they continued to make their way through the alleyway and caught up to the vulgar boy. As they got closer, they saw that he was frozen in place in awe. This confused them for a second until they both saw what he was seeing.

" What...the hell?... " Zach spoke underneath his breath in sheer shock.

Instead of their destination Shujin Academy, it was a castle, yes a freakin old looking European Castle right in Tokyo, and the whole sky was colored purple giving it a very ominous vibe. The three male teens were in complete awe and silence, that was until the blonde turned his head back down to the alley way they came.

" We didn't come the wrong way though. Yeah this should be right. "

" It defiantly should, I mean look, it has the name. " Zach said pointing over to a plack that had the said words inscribed into a nearby wall. " Seriously, why is this castle even here? "

" Guess we'll just have to go in and ask. " The blonde said with frizzy head humming in agreement with Zach reluctantly going with them up the drawbridge.

* * *

**TAKE YOUR TIME...**

**New Location: Shujin?**

* * *

As they entered through the door, they were almost sure they had entered into the school, but then everything changed into the inside of how a castle would like, putting them a little bit on edge.

" Guy's were really in a castle... " Zach said in both awe and worry.

" Th-That's weird. Where's the school? " The blonde was clearly confused.

" Is this really it? " The other transfer student asked and surprisingly he was very calm about the whole thing.

" It should be. It said 'Shujin' on the gate. " The blonde confirmed. " What's going on here? " He then pulls out his phone. " Out of service?! Where'd we end? " He was growing more confused by each passing second. " The sign was for the school right? "

" Yeah. " The other transfer said with the blonde stomping towards to the two looking right at them.

" Right?! You guys saw it too! "

" We did, but I think should get out of here...I really don't like this... " Zach said in worry as he looked around his surroundings before a noise was heard quickly making the three of them divert their attention over to the right. It was a person, or at least it looked like one. This stranger was tall, a hunched over, wearing a suit of armor for some reason, wearing a mask resembling a human face wielding a shield and sword much like a knight.

Despite this strange guy appearing out of nowhere the blonde and frizzy head seemed to calm down slightly while Zach was feeling very uneasy. " Geez, you freaked me out...Who're you? A student? " The blonde then walked over to the armored figure who didn't respond for some odd reason. " Man, that costume's impressive...Is that real armor? " He got no response what so ever. " C'mon, don't just stand there, say somethin'. "

" Uh...guys... " Zach said nervously getting their attention until it was brought back by the sound of more armor clanking to see another knight had appeared.

" He-Hey, what's going on? " The blonde was now starting to get very nervous.

" Wait a minute..." Zach narrowed his eyes upon seeing the other figure appearing. " I think it's an ambush! "

" What?! Are you serious?! " Without hesitation the armored figures began to approach them. " C-calm down! Time out man! "

" The heck are you doing?! We gotta run! " Zach yelled out.

" He's right! Let's go! " The blonde agreed with what Zach had said and so the three teens made a break for it only for two more armored figures to appear. " Ugh! What's with these guys?! "

" Look out! " Zach cried out to the blonde but it was to late, one of the figures bashed him right in the back with his shield.

He yelped in pain as he was sent down to the floor. " Oww... Y-you're gonna break my bones, dammit! What the hell you think your're- " He was cut off because the figure had now pressed his foot onto his back. Then the rest of the armored figures began to swarm Zach and the other transfer student. As he had turned around, one of the guards bashed his shield right at him, making the world around him turn black knocking him unconscious.

* * *

**TAKE YOUR TIME...**

* * *

" Hey! Come on! Wake up! " Zach felt a lot of pain from two different places. The back of his head was aching, and he felt someone shaking his shoulder. As The scared teen's senses were coming back to him, so did his vision, and right on que he shot up and tacked the first person he saw right into a wall.

" Dude! Take it easy! " Zach rec the voice and he realized that he had the blonde right up against the wall with his elbow right against the second years neck. He whipped his head turning around to see the other transfer student had his hand placed onto his shoulder.

" Easy...Its okay, it's just us. " Very slowly he began to calm down and the two older teens helped sit down on a bed let him process whatever was happening.

" Are you okay? " Frizzy head asked.

" Yeah...Yeah I think so. " Zach answered showing he was calming down. " Sorry, guys I didn't mean to do that. "

" No worries, man. I don't blame you. " The blonde replied completely understanding why Zach acted the way he did while now saw that they were now in some kind of medieval dungeon with chains and shackles on the wall with an iron door.

" Where are we? Is this even real? " The scared teen questioned.

" Yeah, this is ain't no dream. " The vulgar boy confirmed. " Ugh! What's going on?! " He then dashes over to the cell door. " Let us out of here! I know there's someone out there! " He got no reply and trudged his way back to the others. " Dammit, where are we? Is this some kind of tv set? " As Zach as gonna say something all of the sudden a loud blood curdling scream of agony was echoing through the dungeon. This compelled the three of them to dash over to the cell door gripping the bars looking for the source of the sound. " Th-The hell was that just now? "

" Someone who's getting hurt... " Zach said in worry as more screams were heard.

" Whoa... Whoa, whoa, whoa... " The blondes hands were grip on the bars were tightening. " You're shitin' me right? This is real bad! "

" What'd we get ourselves into? " The other transfer student asked in fear before Zach shushed them both.

" Guy's? You hear that? " They both got quiet and listened to the faint sound of footsteps including a laugh. " Someone's coming! "

" Isn't there someway outta here?! Come on, we gotta do something! " The blonde said and instantly three of them began to frantically search for anything that could helpt them find a way out and unfortunately, there wasn't. " Huh? Did you hear that? " On que, three knights just like the ones they encountered earlier.

" Be glad that your punishment has been decided upon. " The one who lead the group said. " You're charge is unlawful entry. Thus you will be sentenced to death. "

" Say what?! " The blonde said making sure what he heard wasn't false. Even the other transfer student spoke up.

" This is not right! "

" Yeah! " Zach added. " We don't even know where the hell we are right now! "

" No ones allowed to do as they please in my castle. " A familiar voice said only sounded really distorted like a radio. The knights then stepped aside, allowing someone to come forward. Zach recognized this person, it was the same guy from earlier who offered that girl a ride to school in his car, only something was off with him. He wore a gold crown and had red heart printed cape and only had pink underwear, leaving his torso and hairy legs exposed. Including the eyes, they were solid yellow, giving him a more evil look.

Immediately the vulgar boy went up the bars in complete shock. " Is that you Kamoshida? "

" Kamoshida? " The transfer student most likely didn't recognize the man before them including Zach himself.

" I thought it was just some petty thief, but to think it would be you Sakamoto. " He then gained a shit eating grin. " Are you trying to disobey me again? It looks like you haven't learned your lesson at all, huh? And you brought friends this time... " He looks over to the other two prisoners in his possession. " Because you can't do anything for yourself. "

" This ain't funny you asshole! " Sakamoto spat at the man who glared at him.

" Is that anyway how you speak to a king? It seems you don't understand the position you're in at all. Not only did you sneak into my castle, you committed the crime of insulting me- the king. " He then puts his hand underneath his chin. " The punishment for that is death. "

" It's time for an execution! Take him out! "

" St-stop it. " Sakamoto spat as he and the others back up as the three knights walked into the cell and gathered all three of them into the other end of the cell. " Goddammit! " With a battle cry he managed to knock down a single guard onto the floor. " I ain't down for this shit! C'mon! We're outta here! " As they were going to one of the guards punched him hard in the gut making him groan in pain falling down onto the ground.

" Hey! " Both Zach and the transfer student tried to grab the back of the one who had punched the guy only for it to be useless.

" Just go! Get out of here! These guys are serious! " Pain was defiantly on the blondes face as he did his best to stay strong.

" Oh? " Kamoshida's voice was heard from the front of the cell. " Running away are we? What heartless friends you both are. "

" There not my friends. " Sakamoto said taking the two transfers by surprise. " C'mon! Hurry up and go! " He was begging for them to go so that they wouldn't die, and yet for some odd reason, neither Zach or the other transfer student couldn't move at all.

" What's the matter? " Kamoshida asked. " Too afraid to run away? Hmph, pathetic scum like you isn't worth my time. I'll focus on this ones execution. " Two of the guards then held the blonde up while the third was holding both Zach and frizzy head in a corner by sword point allowing the sick 'king' to punch the teen. " Take this! " He then proceeded to punch him some more. " Lowly scum...! Useless pest! " With the last punch it sent him to the ground and spat on him. " Hmph. Where'd that energy from earlier go? " One of the knights grabbed him by the back of his shirt and threw him across the floor. " A peasant like you isn't worth beating...I'll have you killed right now. "

" Stop it! " The voice of the transfer student said getting Kamoshida's attention. " Hmm? " He then proceeded to walk over to him. " Don't you dare tell me, you don't know who I am. " He gets right into his face and then scowls. " That look in your eyes irritates me! " He then kicks the boy into the wall and after seeing enough Zach reeled back his good right arm and punched the bastard. " You little shit! " Kamoshida try's to return the punch only for Zach to block it and punch the bastard again and was knocked into the wall by a knight. " Stupid peasant! " He then begins to stomp on Zach's back making the young teen groan in pain but refused to stay down.

" Hold them there! After the peasant, it's their turn to die! " The transfer tried to run and help the blonde only for two of the knights to hold him against the wall while Zach couldn't get up do to the pain taking a toll on his body. As for Kamoshida he was enjoying the sight of seeing Sakamoto begging for his life laughing away. Everything in the room suddenly went into swift motion and the very air itself grew heavy. And the transfer student suddenly began to scream and thrash around in pain for some reason much to Zach's confusion.

" Execute him!" Kamoshida ordered making Zach dart his attention back to seeing the person trying to save them about to die much to his horror.

" That's enough! " The transfer student suddenly shouted out making the twisted king turn back to him.

" What was that? " Everyone's attention diverted over to him making the guard release his grip on Sakamoto letting him breath. " You desire to be killed that much?...Fine! " He nodded his head making one of the guards nearby hit the transfer student in the head with his shied knocking off his glasses. Two of the guards then put their spears across his neck holding him up. Kamoshida raised his right arm. The guard that was about to kill Sakamoto took three steps back and raised his sword. All Zach and the blonde could do was watch as this poor transfer student was about to die on his first day of school, or so they thought.

Out of nowhere, when he shot his eyes open a powerful surge of erupted out of him causing the guards to back up a bit, also making Zach, Sakamoto and even Kamoshida cover their eyes. When it did die down, and they opened their eyes their was a cheesey looking white thief mask with blackoutlines around the eyes. Then without question, the transfer felt for the mask, and he did something so shocking, he gripped, the mask and tried pulling it off, only it wouldn't, then a few seconds later Zach saw blood and a sickening rip was heard. The mask was actually part of his face! Zach was in deep shock as he watched the transfer student scream out in pain as he teared it off. A few seconds later, his gray eyes had changed, they were now bright yellow the same as Kamoshida's and he gained a sickening grin.

Then things got even freakier, blue flames emerged out of nowhere healing the wound that the mask left and consumed him! Then right where his face used to be, was now a red flame, and a demonic laugh was heard out of nowhere. Kamoshida and his goons backed away from him. The flames then began to grow larger outlining his body. It then proceeded to move away from his body revealing that he was perfectly fine. He was also wearing different clothes, a black ankle-length tailcoat, a high-necked waistcoat with gold accents, black pants, brown-black winklepickers and a pair of red gloves.

Then there was a demonic yet elegant figure above him! It was very tall wearing al top hat, a long-horned mask for its face as it appeared to have no head, a cropped red eighteenth century-esque suit worn open with the collar popped, stitched heart designs on the shoulders, a white ruffle tie, a black, tailed corset running down its torso; very long and pointy fingernails; and red coverings on its legs resmbling pants that would go with the cropped coat and heeled shoes with blade-like heels. It appeared to be wrapped up in chains, or at least until the transfer spread out his arms, making two large black feathery wings emerged out of it's back breaking the chains.

This caused another strong surge of wind to erupt only this was much stronger, knocking everyone who was standing onto the ground, infact this caused Kamoshida to whimper and crawl away as fast as he could while Zach made his way over to Sakamoto who was also in awe of what they were seeing.

" Wha-Wha- " Sakamoto couldn't find the right words to say, neither did Zach all they could do was gaze at the transfer student taking a pose showing off his new confidence with an almost evil and excited looking grin plastered on his face ready to unleash chaos.

' Who is this guy? ' Zach asked himself.

* * *

**To be continued **

**Next time: ****Chapter 2 Meeting the Legendary Thief, Outlaw and a Cat?**

* * *

**So? What do you think? Good bad? I mean, I do what I can. So don't be shy, tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2, I do hope that you enjoy this, so far I've let everyone one of you, (The ones who've been following this story) know that I've rewritten the story and so far only a few people are reading it, but it's what to expect on a first chapter. So I hope that you'll all like the second, for it will have a bit of action in it. **

**So now, without further ado, let the second chapter begin!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**The Legendary Thief, Sword of Justice and a Cat?**

* * *

**April 11th, **

**Monday, **

**Time: Early morning**

**Locatio: Shujin Academy **

As of the moment the inside of a classroom comes into view. But actually, it was more focused on one individual in particular.

He was the age of 16 with long black hair reaching all the way down to his neck with his eyes were solid dark blue as the sky itself. His clothing consisted of the usual school uniform only it was unzipped and underneath a plain green t shirt with a sword and shield symbol on it, but his most noticeable feature was that he wore a silver cross necklace.

While the teacher was occupied with the chalkboard the teen examined his watch and sighed.

" Where is he? It's fourth period already. Sheesh, talk about bad first impressions. "

" Takemi! " The teacher spoke up snapping him out of his thinking. " Would you like to come up and answer this question? "

" Yeah sure... " The teen replied before giving off three bad coughs into his arm.

* * *

**TAKE YOUR TIME...**

* * *

Speaking of Zach he was now in the middle of something both amazing and frightening, because his and Sakamoto's attention was solely focused on the tall demonic figure hovering behind the other transfer student had summoned had now began to speak to him.

" **I am the Pillager of twilight - 'Arsene!'** " The demon took a stance while in the air.

' I still can't believe this happening... ' Zach said to himself cause he was sure he wasn't dreaming or in a tv show, what he saw in front of him was very real.

"** I am the rebel's soul that resides within you. If you so desire, I shall consider granting you the power to break through this crisis.** "

" Give me your power! " The transfer student didn't hesitate giving Arsene an answer that he seemed to approve of.

" Hmph, very well. "

" Who the hell are you?! " Kamoshida's voice was heard from the front of the cell. " Guards! " On que the knights who were on the ground suddenly sprang back up on their feet with unnatural movements emitting very sickening sounds like bones cracking. " Start by killing that one! " He commanded pointing to the transfer and then the two knights exploded into black and red goo turning into floating pumpkin like magicians wielding lanterns. " You'll learn the true strength of my men! "

Immediately a dagger appeared in the frizzy haired teens hand with the demon standing ready behind his back. "** Detest the enemies before you! Change that animosity into power...and unleash it!** " On que the teen threw his hand forward causing red and black energy to shoot out of the ground causing one of the jack' o' lanterns to stagger while another flew right towards him and the demon landing a hit with his lantern and in response the demon knocked him back into the other one.

" **Swing your blade!** " The transfer then jumped forward and stabbed it into the weakened pumpkins head making it scream out in pain and exploded into a black cloud. " **This power of mine is yours! Kill them however you want. Run wild to your hearts content!** "

The last jack'o lantern flew forward and landed a decent hit on the teen, but despite that he never lost his smile, hell he seemed to be enjoying every single second of it with the monster now speaking up, " **I'll make you pay! He ho!** "

" On the contrary... " The transfer said as he flung his arm forward. " You're mine! " The demon flew forward and raised it's right claw and struck the monster across the face making it explode into a black cloud just like it's comrade. Once it was gone so was Arsene, and the same black and white thief mask from earlier had returned to the transfers face. Then both Zach and Sakamoto exchanged a glance with one another and stared back at the teen before them. It was also the blonde who broke the silence after the fight was done.

" What...What was that just now? " The transfer also now noticed his clothes had changed.

" Huh? When did this happen? " He asked himself looking at his sleeves up and down.

" Seriously? " Zach asked with a raised eyebrow. " You just summoned a demon and your more focused on that? "

Kamoshida then stomped towards the transfer looking very pissed off. " You little... " Before he could do anything both Zach and Sakamoto sprung up back to their feet and knocked him down onto the floor.

" Ha! You like that, you son of a bitch?! "

" Get the keys! " The transfer said pointing to the ring and immediately Zach swiped it off the floor while the other two followed him out.

" I got them! "

" Hurry up! Lock the cell! " Sakamoto told the scared teen and he did as he was told while the other two looked at their surroundings. They were now in some sort of underground tunnel with a river parting two walkways with cells on either side. Their also seemed to be cages in the water or hanging above it.

" Okay, it's locked now! "

" Damn you! " Kamoshida cried out as he got up applying pressure to his aching head.

" Hey! " Sakamoto turned back to the transfer student. " What was that just now!? And...your clothes! " As he was gonna give him an answer sudden in a bright blue flash of light his clothes returned back his school uniform for some odd reason. " Whoa, it went back to normal?! "

Kamoshida then shook the bars startling Skamoto and the transfer. " You bastards! "

" Yeah?! Fuck you too! " Zach snapped at the king and looked to the others. " We don't got time for questions! We gotta get out of here before were caught again! "

" He's right, let's go! " The transfer said agreeing with what the scared teen had just said and ran forward with Sakamoto following him along with Zach who tossed the keys into the river right next to them.

" Godman thieves... " Kamoshida growled as he watched them run away and called out for more guards if his voice could be heard.

" C'mon! We gotta find a way out of here! " Sakamoto said as he the transfer student and Zach continued their way through the tunnel. They reached the door and tried to open it, but it was locked instead not budging at all. Zach did a quick scan of their surroundings and spotted a destroyed bridge with just enough gap for them to make their way through.

" Over here! " Zach called out to them as he ran and jumped across instantly noticing the door on the other side was open for some odd reason. " Come on! The doors open on this side! " Hearing what was said the other two jumped across and went up the open doorway. They look over to the left and saw that there were a few tall cages sticking out of the river. So without question the transfer began to jump from one cage to another with the other two following his example.

The scared teen could also hear the sound of his footsteps running over a makeshift wooden bridge all while avoiding the arm of water wheel and heard a bang. He sighed in relief because it was just only the transfer trying to bang his shoulder against another locked door. He then looked around and spotted something before motioning the other two to follow him.

" Another cell... " The blonde mentioned as they went inside. Zach then noticed that there was a hole in the wall that the transfer student used to crawl his way through.

" Not for long... " Zach said as he moved in front of him and quickly crawled his way through despite it being so cramped and small. As he exited out of the hole and got back with the transfer he peeked into the hole. " Dude, what's taking so long? "

" My bag's stuck! " Sakamoto replied and so Zach reached into their with his good arm and began to pull him out with the transfers help.

" Thanks. " Zach gave him a pat on the back and helped him up

" Is this a drawbridge? Dude, the hell is this place? " Sakamoto questioned out loud as they made there away across and made a right turn at the end.

" I don't know, but talk later! " Zach replied and all the sudden the transfer stopped.

" Do you hear that? Listen. " They all kept silent and then they all heard the sound of heavy metallic footsteps. They noticed that there was a hallway at the other side of the bridge.

" Guy's, we gotta hide! We gotta hide now! " Zach said as he quickly looked around and spotted some crates and barrels right near the edge of the river, He quickly pointed in that direction. " Over there! Go! " The trio then made a quick run for it and jumped getting right behind their cover. " Shh... " They all heard the sounds of footsteps got louder, but after a few seconds it got quiter and quieter until they couldnt hear anything. Zach wiped some sweat off of his brow. " Phew. That was too close. "

" Over there... They're lookin for us right? "

The transfer nodded and Zach agreed. " No doubt about it...

" Well I ain't playing along with this anymore! We gotta find a way out of this goddam place! " The blonde exclaimed as Zach shushed him.

" Were working on that! " Zach whispered. " But for crying out loud! Lower you voice! "

" Sorry! " The blonde quickly apologized and went back to whispering.

" Hey... " The transfer tapped his shoulder and pointed to stone archway. " I think we should head that way. " The three of them entered the archway and they were very glad to see that there was a stone spiral staircase leading up.

" Good call. " Zach nodded over to the transfer. " Now let's keep moving. " They all then made a run for it going straight up the spiral case that helped them get farther away from the tunnels with each step.

" If this goes up, you think it heads to the exit? " Sakamoto asked.

" I don't know. " The transfer responded as they continued up the stairs and eventually stopped in front of a door.

" *panting* I-is this... the exit? " Sakamoto asked.

" How bout we find out? " Zach said before the three of them burst through the door only to see that there was large river of water running in front of them.

" Dude... You gotta be jokin'! This ain't the exit?! What the hell is this place! "

" Quiet! " Zach shushed the blonde once again. " What did we just talk about?! " He then hummed to himself as he examined his surroundings. " From the looks of it, were most likely on another lower level of the castle itself. Places like this always have multiple floors, both top and bottom. Plus, look over there. " He points to the distance. " That looks like our ticket to out of here. "

" How do you know that? " The transfer student asked.

" Now's not the best time to be asking. But we better catch our breath first. " Zach insisted as he did his best to control and slow down his breathing.

" But they could be right behind us! " The blonde exclaimed in frustration.

" I know that! " Zach snapped back. " But you defiantly look like your having a hard time running and we can't keep running through the place, were gonna run out of steam at this rate. " Zach said explaining his reason making Sakamoto sigh in defeat and looked over to the transfer student. " Also, I'm Zach Aurico, what's yours? I don't wanna call you frizzy hair. "

" Amamiya. " The transfer student said and then they all heard the sound of footsteps coming from the bottom of the stairs through the door. " We better keep moving, and there's an opening over there. " He said pointing over to the open doorway.

" Good eye, let's go! " Zach said and without hesitation the three of them made their way through passing by a few empty cells. " God...It's like some ones sick and twisted dark fantasy in here.

" H-Hey...Look... " Sakamoto stopped making the other two divert their attention over to where he was looking. Hanging over the rive were tall cages " We really did hear people screamin'...So we weren't the only ones who got captured! "

" And were gonna be next, focus! " Zach said to the blonde as they continued on passing by a raised draw bridge with a weird looking statue next resembling Kamoshida.

" Crap...Another dead end? " It was true, the path they were running had ended into a wall making Sakamoto kick a nearby crate in frustration. " Dammit! How the hell're are we supposed to get outta here?! "

As the scared teen was about to get on the blondes case again for not keeping his tone down another voice was heard. " Hey, you there! " They all looked around for the source of the voice as it then spoke up again. " Blondie! Frizzy hair! Scar face! Look over here! " The three of them turned around and spotted the source of the voice.

It was some sort of weird looking anime cat creature by Zach's point of view. It had a large sphere shaped head, big blue eyes, covered in black fur minus it's limbs, the end of it's tail and the bottom half of it's face while the upperpart looked more like mask. It also had a yellow scarf wrapped around it's neck, and it also had what appeared to be utility belt hanging around it's waist with two gold buttons and two bags on each side.

" What is that thing!? " Sakamoto was the first to react.

" You're not soldiers of the castle right?! Get me outta here! " He then points over to a key ring at the very top of the cell. " Look! The key is right there! " He said in a pleading tone.

" We're trying to get the hell outta here! " Sakamoto stomped to the creature. " I mean, you obviously look like an enemy too! "

" I'm locked up here! So how can I be your enemy?! Help me out! "

" Yeah, well weird looking knights have been trying to kill us. And I sure as hell don't wanna get killed by a cat. " Zach retorted sounding not very convinced.

" I am NOT a cat! " The small creature said glaring at the scared teen. " Say that again and I'll make you regret it? "

" Oh yeah? " Zach returned with a raised eyebrow. " And who's the one asking for help to be let out? " As the cat was gonna reply back Amayia spoke up,

" Quiet down... " They then all heard heard a noise in the distance putting them on alert.

" Shit!...There catching up to us! " Zach cursed under his breath.

" Yeah and there's still no service. " Sakamoto said checking his phone along with the transfer. " Ain't there any way to contact someone outside!? How the hell do we get out?! " Then without hesitation Zach kneels down and looks the monster straight into the eyes.

" How's about a deal? We let you out, you show us the way out of this castle. Does that sound reasonable enough? "

" Aurico! " Sakamoto exclaimed glaring at the first year. " The hell are you doing?! "

" Shut up! " Zach said lightly punched him in the shoulder. " Keep your voice down! Do you seriously wanna die today? Cause I'm not. " He looks back at the monster. " So? Do you know the way out? "

" Of course. " He quickly nodded. " I'll show you three the way out. "

" You better not be lying. " Amamiya said putting his hands into his pocket in a serious tone.

" I'm not lying. " You can clearly see he was begging for his freedom. " It's the truth! "

" This thing sounds like it's all talk... " Sakamoto said showing he was having a bit of doubt.

" If you guys think you can get on your own? Be my guest! " The cat said.

" What do we do? " Sakamto looked to Amamiya. As Zach was gonna speak up he grew more worried as the sound of footsteps were getting louder and closer. " Are you seriously not messin with us?! "

" If you don't hurry, they'll catch you. " The cat said making another valid point and so enough was enough.

" That's it. I'm letting him out. Amamyia, give me the keys. " Zach demanded and was given the ring and Zach quickly tried every key on the ring itself until he found the right one. With a clank, the door swung right open allowing the strange thing to hop out.

" Aahhhhh...Freedom tastes so great. " It said enjoying the feeling of no longer being trapped.

" Now where's the exit, you monster cat? " The blonde asked.

" Don't call me a cat! I am Morgana! " The creature replied now revealing it's name.

" Shuddup and hurry it up! You wanna be locked up again?! "

" A-Alright, sheesh. " He then started to run off heading towards the raised drawbridge. " Follow me and keep quiet. "

" What are you doing?! "

" What does it look like? I'm lowering the bridge. " The cat replied and looked over to Amamiya. " You look like you catch up on things pretty quick, but the same can't be said about blondie. " He then looks over to Zach. " But, you don't look so dull yourself scar face, but lets put that to the test and see if you can figure it out. " Hearing this instantly made the scared teen chuckle as he approached the statue and pulled down the statues lower jaw causing the eyes to glow brightly causing the bridge to lower down allowing them further passage through the dungeons.

" Does that answer your question? "

" Yes it does. You pass. " Morgana acknowledged.

" Also, don't call me Scar face, my name is Zach. " The teen said and hoping he would call him by that instead of the nickname he'd chosen instead.

" Nice work. " Amamyia said patting the scared teens left shoulder.

" Yeah, good job. " The trio and their new companion had went across the end of the bridge but stopped when another guard came up frightening Sakamoto.

" A-aaah!...Shit...shit...it's them! " He cried out as he fell down on the ground and scooted back a bit. At the same time the clothes Amayia had on earlier had suddenly reappeared out of thin air.

" Tch...You amateur! " Morgana said as he jumped and used the blonde's shoulder to get himself right next to Amamiya. " Both of you stay back. " He said looking at the other two for a moment and back at the transfer. " Hey, you! You could fight, right? " He got a nod back in response. " Let's go! " The cat then shot his head up. " Come!...Zorro! " With a burst of bright blue light something much more different then Arsene had appeared.

Now behind the cat was the indeed the mask swordsman of justice. He was incredibly tall with a upper buff body and skinny legs, he wore all black, and wore a large silver belt with a Z initial on it. His weapon of choice of course was a rapier that it to slash into the air making his famous initial.

" Whoa... " Zach was in total awe of what he was seeing while Sakamoto on the other hand... " He's...He's got one of those things too!? " As for the guard he exploded into black and red slime turning into not just one, but two monsters at once. A Jack'lantern and somesort of little pink demon.

" Hmph, we will promptly shut them up. " Morgana confidently exclaimed crossing his arms and brought out a scimitar blade out of nowhere! " Damn shadows, they've taken intercept positions... " And so the two teens watched the fight from the sidelines. To begin Amamiya ripped off his mask marking Arsene appear once again and it wave it's arm forward making it's energy attack hit the little demon head on doing some serious damage.

The Jack'o Lantern then charged at Morganna and Zorro witch proved to be a fatal mistake. The vigilante made his signature Z initial with his rapier and this caused green energy to shoot out hitting the pumpkin like spirit head on screaming out in pain. The little pink demon had recovered from the attack it received and attacked Morganna with the same energy Arsene had used earlier only for the cat to dodge allowing Arsene to attack shredding it to pieces with his claws making it disperse into black mist. As for the pumpkin head Morgana jumped forward and sliced it clean in half with his weapon making it disperse just like the demon.

O" Great job guys... " Zach said as he and Sakamoto went over to their fellow escapees.

" Yeah, not bad. You're Persona's pretty powerful. " Morgana said to Amamiya.

" Persona? " The blonde spoke up first. " Y'mean that thing that comes outta you guys all dramatic like? "

" Yes. You saw how Frizzy Hair here ripped off his mask when he summoned it, right? " He and Zach both nodded. " Well, everybody wears a mask deep within their heart. By removing that... " As he continued to explain Amayia's clothes had returned back to normal like before.

" Huh? He turned back to normal... " Sakamoto noted.

" Yeah. Maybe he doesn't have full control of it. I mean, that would make sense, right? It only appears when he's in danger. " Zach noted.

" That is right actually. " Morgana confirmed. " Spot on again by the way. The transformation shouldn't dissolve like that after all- "

" Rggh! That's enough! This crap don't make any sense! " Sakamoto cutted him off.

" Can't you just sit still and listen for once Blondie?! " Morganna asked sounding very irritated making the said teen stomp towards him.

" Don't call me Blondie! My name is Ryuji.. " He said now giving Zach his first name.

" Actually, there's no time for me to lecture you! " Morgana said changing the subject. " You wanna escape this place in one piece, right? Let's go. " He then brings out three small blue glass bottles labeled "Medicine" " Oh, but before that... take these, you three look like you got hurt. " And he wasn't right, the three of them did have some bruises on them.

" So how do we use them? " Amamyia asked.

" All you have to do is just drink it actually. " Morgana answered. " Then just picture yourself being healed. " The three of them did exactly as they were instructed and soon all the bruises and paint they felt from earlier had all but vanished including the bottle.

" Whoa! I feel brand new! " Zach exclaimed as he felt more adrenaline rushing through him.

" Yeah me too! " Sakamoto cried out in agreement.

" Okay, that's enough standing around. We should hurry. It's not much farther away from the exit. " Morgana said as he began to help guide the trio out of the castle just like they agreed on. Up ahead they spotted a raised drawbridge and as they were gonna lower it Sakamoto called them to stop.

" Hold on a sec! " They stopped while the blonde looked into the cell right at a guy wearing some sort of red sports uniform. " I feel like I've seen what this dude's wearin before...Dammit! I'm too flustered! I can't remember a damn thing! "

" Come on, let's go! " Morgana said.

" Hold on, dammit! " The blonde shot back.

" What is it? " The cat was clearly showing he was getting annoyed by him and stuck with his logic. " We need to go, fast! "

" But...who are these guys? " He asked showing concern as did Amayia.

" I was wondering that myself. "

" We have to keep moving. " Zach said. " I wanna help him too, but now's not the right time. "

" At least someone has common sense. Besides they're.- "

" There! " A sudden voice yelled out cutting Morgana off getting their attention with the drawbridge lowering down revealing a knight charging right at them.

" You should've listened to me! " The cat moaned loudly and just like the last two times Amamiya's coat appeared along with his dagger.

" Let's fight! " Hearing this made Morganna smile as he looked towards him.

" I'm glad you stick to your guns. " The guard then exploded into small fairy's wearing blue leotards with long sleeves and long high heels for some reason.

' Guess there all not always the same... ' Zach said to himself as he watch Aresene kill one of the pixies in two blows while Zorro wiped the floor with the other one. Once it was over Amayia's clothes returned to normal again.

" All right! Let's get out of here before more show up! " Morgana spoke up.

" I second that! " Zach agreed.

" Hold on... " They look back at Sakamoto. " We can't just leave these guys here! "

" You really don't get it do you? Hrgh...There's no time to explain. Look, I'm going. If you don't wanna follow, be my guest! " Morgana said showing he was getting tired of being held up and went forward.

" I agree with what your saying, but we need to leave, now. " Zach said and followed the cat making the blonde sigh in frustration. " Dammit... Fine, I'm coming! "

Deep down Zach wanted to help the guy, he really did, but in the situation they were in right now, they couldn't afford to take any risks. If they did get captured again, there was no telling on what could happen. They managed to escape with their lives so far, and if they stayed any longer, they'd only get themselves killed. The trio had finally caught up with Morganna in a small stairwell that had iron bars around the doorway, and there was a large chandelier seen hanging above the ceiling up ahead.

" The entrance hall is right above here! The exit's close...Keep up! " Morgana said informing them and ran off with his little legs turning into a cartoon wheel dashing through the front entrance hall and passed the main doors from where they entered into a hall from where the first guard had emerged from.

" Were here... " The cat informed the trio.

" Finally, were saved... " Sakamoto said in relief and went over to the door to right and tried to open it but no luck. " It's not open'! D'you trick us again you jerk!? " He asked glaring back at Morgana.

" Don't jump to conclusions. " He replied and opened the closet door that was nearby. " Over here! "

" He-Hey! Wait up! " Sakamoto called as they all followed him inside a room with a few bookshelves and tables. Then the blonde went to yell at the cat for leading them to a dead end. " Where are we supposed to get out from here!? There's not even a window any windows! "

" Ugh...amateur... " Morgana groaned as he looked at him. " This is the most basics of basics. "

" A ventilation shaft? " Amamiya looked down to their guide while Zach looked up to see a ventilation shaft with a mesh cover at the left corner right near one of the bookshelves.

" Exactly! " Morgana hopped in excitement glad that someone had figured it out. " You guys should be able to squeeze through one at a time. "

" Huh, that does make sense actually. " Zach said as he kept eyeing the vent. " It looks a little loose. Hey, Sakamoto? You look more athletic and stronger, why don't you pull it out? "

He smirked upon hearing that and gripped his right shoulder and started to rotate it in a circular motion. " Hehe, leave it to me. " With a running start he jumped on the bookshelf and grabbed the mesh. " And a one, " The mesh ripped right off. " Whoa! " He fell back down onto the floor causing the piece of metal to damage one of the rows spilling books.

" Nice job... " Zach said in mock applause.

" Shu-Owww. " Sakamoto groaned as he got back up. " Crap! The enemy didn't hear us, did they? "

" Let's not stick around and find out. " The scared teen advised.

" Yeah, we're finally getting out of here! "

" You should wait on celebrating until you actually get out. " Morgana said. " Now get going! "

" You ain't coming with us? " Zach asked Morgana in slight surprise figuring he'd want out of the castle since he was captured.

" There's something that I still have to do. " The cat answered. " We're going our separate ways. "

" Don't get caught again. " Amamiya said making the cat chuckle.

" Heh you better be careful too. See ya. " With the farewells done Zach jumped up onto the bookshelf and crawled into the vent followed by Sakamoto with Amamyia following in last while Morgana watched them off.

" Those three seem useful. Especially the frizzy-haired one if my judgement's right. " Morgana said as he went off to somewhere else in the caslt continuing on what he was doing before he was caught. I

* * *

**TAKE YOUR TIME...**

* * *

**Location: Shujin Academy**

**Time: After school.**

After escaping from that other world, nearly getting into trouble with the cops, and getting scolded by the teachers with one of them being Kamoshida himself. The day was over with, but what was really strange was that the school was no longer a castle, and Kamoshida didn't even act like he did before, hell it was almost like he didn't even know what had happened in the castle at all. To Zach he was a completely different person to the one they encountered, so something was defiantly going on.

As Zach exited out of the library to return a book he finished he clutches his head in slight pain and swore he saw the school hallways were like that in the castle for a brief moment.

' What the hell did that place do to me? ' He wondered and then he noticed Sakamoto motioning him to come right over to him. So Zach did what he was told and headed over to him. Once he did, Sakamoto leaned in and whispered.

" Meet me on the roof... " He then went up the stairs in the possible direction of where the roof could be located. As he went up the stairs he bumped into Amamyia.

" Did Sakamoto tell you meet him on the roof too? " He got a nod in response and they both went up the stairs and saw a notice on the door saying that rooftops were off limits, but yet for some reason it was unlocked, so they went through. When they went through the blonde was immediately spotted spotted leaning on a chair with his feet up on a desk.

" There you guys are. Sorry for callin' you both up like this. "

" Don't worry it's fine. " Zach said as he and Amamyia sat down placing their bags aside. " So what's up?

.Sakamoto first looks to Amamiya. " I bet Kawakami already told you stuff like 'don't get involved with him,' huh? "

" How'd you know? " That was the response he got.

" Figured as much. " He deadpanned. " Then again were in the same boat. I heard you got a criminal record. Everybody's talkin' about it. No wonder you were so gutsy. "

" I didn't pic you for being someone like that Amamyia. " Zach commented. " I mean, not that I care now, after what just happened to us. "

" Yeah he did. " The blonde then looked over to the Zach. " Also just to let you know, people are already talking about you. "

" For what? "

" Being late with us, and there focused on that scar on your forehead. "

" Come to think of it, I now just noticed it. " Amamyia said as he now caught a glimpse of it.

" So what the heck are they saying? "

" Well, they think your rough type. The guy that goes picking up fights, or at least that's what I've heard. " Sakamoto informed the teen who groaned rolling his eyes.

" Oh joy...I got marked. "

" That aside... " Sakamoto then leaned forward looking more serious. " What was all that that happened? You know, how we almost got killed at a castle. It wasn't a dream... right? You remember it to right? "

Both Zach and Amamiya looked at one another and then back at Sakamoto and nodded. " Well, just cause we both remember it doesn't mean much though...

" But it seemed real enough... " Zach pipped in. " We almost died in there...But on the other hand, we got out of there. " He looks over to Amayia. " And it was thanks to him for helping us. "

" He did, even if it was a dream you saved us from Kamoshida. So yeah...Thanks Amayia. "

" You're both welcome. Although... " He pushed his glasses further up his nose. " I don't think that castle was defiantly no dream. All three of us do remember it. "

"" But, man, that other Kamoshida we saw there...You both probably don't know about it, but there are some rumors about him. " Sakamoto told the two.

" You mean the guy we met at the gate? " Amamyia asked with the blonde nodding his head.

" Yeah, the ripped mophead. That asshole who was all full of himself at the castle. "

" Sakamoto, what kind of rumors are we talking about? " Zach inquired.

" Pretty bad ones... " He then began to explain. " You see no one says anything against him cause' he's some medalist who took the volleyball team to nationals. The way Kamoshida was king at that castle felt crazy real 'cause of that... "

" I gotta question. Did you guys notice how he acted like he never saw us up at the gate though? " Zach inquired. " It was almost like whatever happened at that castle, he had no idea whatsoever happened. "

" I noticed that as well... " Amamyia said.

" I wonder if we can go back to that castle again... " Sakamoto said getting their attention and looked at him with concerned looks as he shot up to his feet. " Ugh, forget it. Must've all been a dream! It has to be! "

" But...It..." Zach was about to argue but held back what he was gonna say.

" Sorry to drag you both out here like this. That's all I had to say. " He then smiled. " You know, were all kind of pretty similar. I believe were gonna get along just find as 'troublemakers' I'm Ryuji Sakamoto. "

" Zach Aurico. " He looks back to the frizzy haired teen. " I only got your last name though. "

" Ren Amamiya. " The frizzy haired teen smiled. " Do you both mind if I call you by your first names? "

" You don't even have to ask. " Zach said as he gave him a pat on the shoulder and grabbed his bag. " Well I'll see you two later on. "

" I'll come talk to you guys if I see you around. Don't ignore me, all right? " We both nodded at him with Zach walking out the door leaving Ren behind while Ryuji came out shortly after he did. " See ya. "

* * *

**TAKE YOUR TIME**

* * *

Zach had now made his way to the school gate and it was then he heard a cough. " *Clearing throat.* Hello Zach... "

" Oh crap... " He turns around to face the older teen with a smile. " Hey, Max how's it going? "

" It was just fine, and I was hoping to greet you too. " he said bluntly and coughed again before drinking some water. " Dude, where the hell were you? "

" I know, I know. I'm late. " The scared teen said putting his hands up in defense. " But Max, come on after the accident that happened yesterday, you seriously don't think that there wouldn't be delays? Cause I sure as hell didn't. "

Max coughed once again. " Okay, I guess that does make since. I just hope your mom will take it the same way I did. "

" I'll worry about that when I get home. " Zach said and decided to change the subject. " So...how have things been on your end? We haven't talked in a while. "

" Eh, sorry about that. I've just been occupied with a lot of stuff lately. " He said before coughing again.

" Oh, alright.. So...How's your mom doing? " Zach asked in a soft and worried tone.

" She's hanging in there... " Max said and then sighed. " And doing her best too...Also, I heard you were with Sakamoto, and some other guy. Is that right? "

" Yeah, the other guys is a transfer student like I am. His name is Ren Amamyia and I got a quick question, why does most people avoid him? "

" It has something to do with an incident with Kamoshida. I don't know the full story though. Still, it might be best to stay away from him. "

" He's actually not that bad when you get to know him, trust me, like the old saying: Never a judge a book by it's cover. "

" That's true. " Max then coughed more into his arm. " One more thing, why didn't you respond to my text messages? "

" That's easy, I forgot to charge my phone this morning. And I got one question for you. Have you been coughing all day? "

" Yeah...I have...*coughingx4* I think I've caught something. "

" Well that cough sounds pretty bad. You should take a few days off. "

" Like I have any other choice. " Max replied before coughing again. " Tch, this sucks... "

" Come on man, let's go home. " Zach said before he and his friend made their way back to the Kibo No Su Apartment Complex.

* * *

**To be continued**

**Next Time: Chapter 3 Hoist The Flag!**

* * *

**Now replying back to reviewers **

**ROCuevas **

**Thank you. **

**As for the rest of you, I'm not really demanding anything, but it would be really nice to know how I'm doing and what I can do to improve. So don't be shy. I'll be having the next chapter in the woodworks pretty soon, so you'll all just have to be patient. Till then, peace. **

**PS. And yes I'm using the protagonists anime name, Ren Amamiya, even though its bad I just happen to like the name. That's all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3, I'm very happy to see that your all reading this, it means a lot to me. And it almost looks like the ones almost most who followed and favorited the old story received my message, so that's another plus. **

**And now, let the third chapter, begin!**

**Chapter 3 **

**Hoist the Flag! **

**April 12th: Tuesday **

**Time: After School**

**Weather: Cloudy**

As of right now another day of school had just ended for Zach.

To recap on what happened the other day. After he and Max were done hanging out his mother defiantly gave him a scolding for being late on the very first day of school. And of course he couldn't just say: "Mom, me and two other guys I met from earlier were all trapped in a castle and almost died if it wasn't for a walking talking, cat creature." That'd only make her think he was lying despite it being the actual truth, and so ultimately he lied his way out of it. He didn't want to, but that's the price of the gamble he took.

Even before going to bed, and despite playing video games to try and help get his mind off of what had happened, he just couldn't. Getting knocked out, and nearly losing his life, how could you even forget something like that? They're were even two other people to confirm that the castle wasn't a dream or their imagination.

Now, aside from his mother warning him not to be late again, Max was defiantly sick, with a very bad cold. Not the just the kind where it takes a few days to get better, but the kind that don't leave without a fight. But Zach was confidant that his aunt will help him get better sooner or later. He would just have to be patient, and that meant Zach would just have to bring his friends school work each day until he was over it.

" There we go. " Zach said to himself as he stuffed Max's work into his bag while exiting out of his class on the second floor before accidentally bumping into someone. Ironically, that someone was Ren who also seemed to be surprised.

" Oh, my bad. Sorry Ren. "

" It's alright. What are you doing on this floor anyways? "

" My friends sick right now, and until he gets better, I'm in charge of bringing bringing him his school work and turning it in at the end of the day. "

" That's awfully nice of you Zach. " The frizzy haired teen said getting a chuckle from his most recent friend.

" Heh. yeah, I know he'd do the same for me, but hey, that's what are friends are for. " As Ren was gonna continue talking with him something else got their attention.

" Hey there Takamaki. " It was a very familiar voice making them look to see Kamoshida greeting the same girl from yesterday. " You looking for a ride home? Thing's have been dangerous lately with all these accidents. "

" Sorry, I have a photoshoot today. It's for the special summer issue, so I can't afford to miss it... "

" Hey now...Being a model's fine and dandy, but don't work your pretty little self to the bone. You mentioned you weren't feeling well, right? Something about appendicitis? "

" Yes. I keep planning to go the hospital, but I've been too busy...Sorry to worry you... "

" You must be lonely too. I feel bad for keeping your best friend at practice so often. That's why I asked you out in the first place. Oh...and be careful around that transfer student. " Kamoshida said not knowing Ren was right there listening to the whole thing alongside with Zach. " If something were to happen to you... "

" Thank you. " She said cutting him off. " Please excuse me. "As Takamaki left Kamoshida sneered a look at her appearing to be annoyed before going up the next floor.

" Geez, even in reality that guys a creep... " Zach scoffed.

" He is... " Ren agreed and looked around. " We should probably get home. "

" Yeah. "

* * *

**TAKE YOUR TIME...**

* * *

The two of them were now making their way out of the school.

" Did you see the look in that guy's eyes? " Zach asked as they exited out of the building.

" Yes. It was really unsettling. " Ren answered. " After seeing that, and the way she acts I'm starting to have my doubts about the rumors. "

" Wh- " As the scared teen was about to say something he noticed Ryuji was by the gate. " You're not gonna like ambush us or something are you? "

" Haha, very funny. " The blonde replied sarcastically. " I wanted to talk to you guys. "

" About what? " Ren inquired.

" About that castle from yesterday. " He answered and began to explain. " I tried tellin' myself it was just a dream...but I couldn't do it. I can't act like nothing happened. It's like Zach said, it's all connected to that bastard Kamoshida. I wanna find out what's up with that place, no matter what. And y'know your both the only people I can rely on for this stuff. So, you in? "

" Sure. What next. " Ren answered quickly without hesitation much to Zach's surprise while Ryuji smiled.

" Ooh...Looks like I talked some sense into you. " He looks to the scarred teen. " What about Zach? "

" Honestly, we shouldn't go back. " Zach answered getting glared at for his answer.

Ren was the first to ask. " Why not? "

" Don't get me wrong guys, I wanna know more about that place too. " Zach sighed. " But, we barely made it out alive the last time we were there. The only reason we even got out was because we had Morganna's help. "

" Speaking of Morganna... " Ren spoke up. " I think he might be able to help us again. "

" If he's still there though. " Zach pointed out.

" Yeah, if. " Ryuji agreed and looked back to Zach. " So are you comin' or not? "

Zach crossed his arms and gained a serious look. " And why should I? I got my family to worry about, I don't want to get killed over some wild goose chase. That's why. " He looks over to Ryuji. " You almost got killed if wasn't for Ren saving our asses. So why do you want to go back there? What's your reason? "

" I... " Ryuji seemed to lose his flames upon what he heard. " I wanna know more about the other prisoners we saw there. "

" And you think there's something

" There has to be. I just know it. " Hearing his answer made Zach nod his head in approval.

" Alright, I'm in. So, what's your game plan? "

" Actually, I was thinking we should retrace our steps from yesterday. In the meantime, you're both walkin' to the station right? Let's all go together. " He said now taking charge a bit. " Lemme know if you find any weird buildings. "

" Uh-huh...Sure. " Zach said sarcastically as they all went down the alleyway and headed straight back to the same spot where they'd had must just yesterday. Ryuji then turned to face them when they stopped walking.

" If a huge castle like that really exists, I'm sure we'll find it in no time. " Ryuji said.

" How couldn't we? It's a European castle right in the middle of Japan. How could people not notice it? " Zach questioned.

" True. But when'd they build something like that though? " The blonde questioned. " We walked that way from here, right? "

" I believe so. " Ren answered looking back down the said alleyway.

" When you put it that way, I'm not so sure anymore. " Ryuji said but immediately shrugged it off. " All right, this way. Lemme know if you notice something. "

" Probably won't have too... " Zach said as he followed the two teens down the alleyway. " We'll see it for ourselves. " The trio went through the same way they went just yesterday, but to their surprise, the castle wasn't there it was only the school.

' Huh? Were at school... " Ryuji said starting to run his fingers through his head in confusion. " There wasn't anything out of place along the way, right? I didn't see no castle either. "

" How could we not miss it? Plus, everything in the alleyway looks just about the same when we went down their yesterday. " Zach noted as he glanced back at the way they had came.

" We must've made a wrong turn somewhere. Let's try again. " Ryuji said getting disheartened looks from Ren who looked like he wanted to go home while Zach appeared to be thinking.

" Again? " Ren asked rubbing the back of his neck.

" Don't worry. I wont mess up this time. " Ryuji said turning to his two accomplices showing he was seeing this to the end. " Let's go. "

" Hold a second. " Zach said getting their attention as he looked at his surroundings. " Wait a minute, wait a minute...guys. I just noticed something. We know that we started right back at the place where we met yesterday... " He said pointing to the alleyway they came from and points to the school. " Then we came right through this alley way for a short cut. What are we missing though? "

" What are you talking about? " Ryuji asked as Zach was deep in thought as he was slowly pacing back and fourth-back and fourth.

" We've had to do something that made the castle appear. I mean, what's the last thing we were doing? "

" I was just walking on ahead, leading you guys and there it was. " Ryuji answered.

" What I remembered most before it appeared, was an uneasy feeling for no reason at all. " Zach paused and looks over to Ren. " Then I turned around and saw you looking at something. What happened? "

" I'm not sure. " Ren answered. " Just only that I thought I've heard something, and it was then we heard Ryuji. Other then that... " He then paused in realization. " Wait a minute...Guy's, check your phones. "

" I already did that. " Ryuji said. " I didn't see anything like it around here. " Suddenly Ryuji's eyes widened in realization almost as if a light bulb lit up in his head. " Huh? Phone...Hey, that reminds me, didn't you have a navigation app thingy on there? "

" Navigation App? " Ren was a bit confused on what he had said cause he never installed any sort of app like that before.

" I dunno if it was or not, but I heard stuff that sounded like one comin' from your phone. " As the blonde said that Zach's gear started running in his head. He now remembered the three of them returning back to their world, at the time, he was just exhausted but now, he remembered exactly what it said.

" Yeah. Yeah it said, that we returned to the real world. " Zach confirmed.

" Let me see your phone for a bit. " Ren brought out his phone and immediately the blonde snatched it out of his hand and started tinkering with it. " What's this eyeball-lookin' thing? "

" Let me see... " Zach peered over Ryuji's shoulder he was in deep shock and surprise for what he saw. It was the same black and red eyeball symbol that appeared onto his phone just yesterday out of the blue. Many thoughts rolled through his mind like, why did Ren have this? What does it mean? And what is it used for? " Ren, where'd you get this thing? "

" I have no idea. " Ren answered sounding a bit unsure.

" What do you mean you have no idea? " The scarred teen inquired repeating the last four words that he was given.

" It's just like I said. When I first came here, it just appeared out of nowhere, and it kept reappearing no matter how many times I've deleted it. "

" Wait what? What a weird app... " Suddenly he began to freak out. " Oh wait...this is it! " He showed us the screen with a small bar that had the word "castle" in it." I knew it-it is a navigation app! There's even your search history! " He said before gaining a big confidant smile. " Oh man, I'm such a genius. "

" Yay... " Zach gave him a mock applause. " You want a prize to go along with that? "

" Oh shuddup! " Ryuji replied and gained a very big and excited smile. " Let's try usin' it. "

Hearing this suddenly sparked uncertainty among the trio. " I dunno about this... " Ren said.

" Yeah, I'm with him, on this one. I don't thin- " The blonde ignored what they were saying and started to tinker with it again.

" Why? All were doin' is startin' an app. "

" That's not the point! " Zach said ready to snatch it out of Ryuji's hands before a voice came from the phone.

" Kamoshida...Shujin Academy...Pervert...Castle...Beginning navigation. "

" There we go! " Ryuji said pumping his arms up in excitement while Zach had enough.

" Dude! Seriously?! You could've just wai- " A sudden weird feeling came over him, causing him to stop. He then Ren looking up at the sky.

" Hey, what are you- " Ryuji finally noticed it as well, and then something began to happen. " Huh!? What the hell!? "

Zach noticed the app was starting to glitch a lot and the area around began to distort. Weird looking red and black distortions began to covered all over the school, within seconds the area had changed. And there stood what they were looking for.

" Look! It's the castle from yesterday! " Ryuji said and dashed forward breaking Zach out of his trance.

" Ryuji wait! " Both he and Ren went after their friend going across the drawbridge and across the courtyard before stopping at the front doors. " Don't run off like that! This place ain't exactly safe! "

" I know, but look. We made it back...That means what happened yesterday was real too. Yeeargh! Those clothes! " Zach looked to Ren and saw what freaked Ryuji out. Ren was now wearing the same clothes he had on before, the same set that appeared along with his Persona, Arsene. " That happened last time too, huh!? What's with that outfit!? "

" Yeah that did appear yesterday. " Zach confirmed as he now knew as well that all that occurred yesterday, indeed happened. However he then grabbed his chin examining what Ren was wearing. " But, now that I get a good look at it, Ren you look freaken cool in that thing. "

" You LIKE IT!? " Ryuji asked sounding worried looking at the scarred teen as if he had lost his mind.

" You jelly? " Ren asked with a smirk putting his hands in his pockets.

" I-I ain't jealous! " Ryuji stuttered making Zach hold back his laughter.

" Oh yeah? Then why'd you stutter? " He asked and continued holding back his laughter.

" Shuddup Zach! Get serious! " Ryuji said and kicked the ground in frustration. " What's going on here!? This makes no effin' sense at all... "

As Zach was gonna make a comment a familiar voice was heard. " Hey! " The trio looked over to see it was Morganna who hopped his way over to them with a stern look on his face.. " Stop making a commotion. "

" Ah... " Ryuji paused as if he saw a ghost. But seeing Morganna now confirmed he was real as well. " You!? "

" The Shadows started acting up, so I came here wondering what it could be... " He sounded a bit worried. " To think you guys would come back to the entrance when you barely managed to escape... "

" What is this place? " Ryuji questioned. " Is it the school? "

" That's right. " Morgana answered showing they were now gonna get some answers on what this place was.

" But it's a castle! "

" This castle is the school. But only to this castle's ruler. "

" The castle's ruler? " Ryuji was a bit confused but Zach knew what he was talking about.

" The castle's ruler...Are you talking about Kamoshida? " The scared teen added in his question.

" Indeed so. " Morgana confirmed. " It's how his distorted heart views the school. "

" Distorted...Kamoshida... " The trio quickly exchanged concerned looks as they were both confused. " Explain it in a way that makes sense! "

" I shouldn't expect a moron to get it... " Morgana said sounding very disappointed.

" What'd you say!? " Ryuji growled threatening the cat before a sudden god awful scream was heard from inside taking them by surprise. While the trio were shocked Morganna seemed to be unfazed making Zach wonder just long he had been in that cell. " What was that!? "

" It must be the slaves being held captive here. " Morgana said the sentence plainly not even sounding bothered by it. But upon hearing that Zach couldn't help but frown upon what the cat had said and glanced over to see Ren gaining a more serious look while Ryuji was just shocked.

" For real? " More screams were heard and once again the cat was unfazed. " Oh shit...It's for real! We saw other guys being held captive here yesterday...I'm pretty sure they're from our school. "

" Most likely on Kamoshida's orders. It's nothing out of the ordinary; it's like that everyday here. " Morgana kept continuing. " What's more, you three escaped yesterday. He must've lost his temper quite a bit. "

" That son of a bitch! " Ryuji growled cursing over his shoulder looking away from the others who looked at him with concern.

" Ryuji? " Morgana also looked worried while the blonde continued to let out his anger.

" This is bullshit! " He then ran up to the door and slammed his elbow into it. " You hear me, Kamoshida!? "

" Doing that isn't going to open it, you know...Still, you must have your reasons. " Moranna said and indeed he made a point. Even if the front doors were to open, they'd only get swarmed by the guards and most likely they would only get killed. That and also Zach now knew whatever Ryuji had against the bastard, is deeper then he thought.

" Hey, Monamona! " Ryuji said turning around mispronouncing the cats name greatly annoying him.

" It's Morgana! "

" Do you know where those voices are comin' from? " He questioned taking him by surprise.

" You want me to take you to them? " Morgana instantly knew where he was going with that question. Pushing aside his sudden surprise he looked up at Ren. " Well, I guess I could guide you there. But only if he comes with us. "

" Let's go. " Once again Ren didn't hesitate to give an answer with confidence on his face.

" It's settled then. " Morgana smiled.

" For real!? " Ryuji asked pumping his fist up in excitement and Zach couldn't help but chuckle at the little rag tag team they'd just made.

" Well, if he's got the guts too go, then count me in. I wanna get some answers. "

" Thanks guys... " The blonde said showing he was grateful for them helping him out in his time of need.

" All right, lets go, follow me! " With the pact made Morganna lead them over to the corner he popped out of witch turned out to be the same crawl space the trio used to escape yesterday. " This is our infiltration spot. "

" Ain't that where we escaped outta last time? " Ryuji asked.

" That's right. Not barging in through the entrance is one of the basics in phantom thievery. " He explained before zipping up into the vent with ease.

" How are we supposed to know that stuff? " Ryuji asked showing he was still having a hard time absorbing what Morgana was saying, most likely cause it was all new to him.

" I'll make sure to teach you as we go. " He motioned his paw to follow him. " Come on, follow me. "

" So uh... " Ryuji began getting their attention. " Sorry for draggin' you both into all of this...But I can't forgive that bastard Kamoshida doin' whatever he wants! "

" I know what you mean...That's why we got to find more answers, and were gonna do it. " Zach said patting him on the back.

" Really though, thanks for comin' along. I owe you guys big time! "

" It's fine. We should get going though. " Ren said as he then went through the vent with both Zach and Ryuji following suite. Upon entering, it was revealed Morganna was waiting for them and looked ready to go.

" Man, this place is super creepy as always... " Ryuji commented reexamining the room they were in.

" Mm-mm. Now make sure you do exactly as I say, all right? " He got three nods in response. The cat then speeds out of the door, looking down the hall and motioned his paw to come out. " Follow me! " The trio did as he said and soon enough they went through the entrance room from yesterday.

" Hey... We went by here when we came in the front... " The blonde noted.

" Yeah... " Zach said looking around cautiously. " It's quiet like last time. Be ready though guys, if they jump on us, we need bail. " Zach said as he kept his eyes open and had his ears on full alert for any guards.

" Agreed. " Ren said and as Ryuji was gonna speak the area around them suddenly changed, from the school entrance but only for a brief second.

" What the!? I was seein' double or something just now! Was that Shujin!? "

" I don't know, but I saw something just like that yesterday after we got out of here. " Zach said remembering what he had just said.

" It happened to me too. " Ren said as Morgana turned around to face them.

" I've told you before. This place is your school. Regardless, we don't have the time to stand around. Who knows when a Shadow might show up. "

" He's right, were only sitting ducks like this. " Zach agreed. " Isn't this way up ahead? "

" That's right. Follow me. " Morganna instructed compelling the trio to follow the cat.

* * *

**TAKE YOUR TIME...**

* * *

And so, after making their way down back into the underground prison, and as they got in Morgana played the role of mentor like he said. He taught them how to effectively ambush a shadow, by getting behind them and ripping off their masks to give them a tactical advantage. Further more, they found the same cell where Ryuji spotted the person wearing the red and white sports uniform yesterday. However, things took a little turn, the guy wasn't there, this made the blonde angry, causing a whole bunch of guards to head there way.

So, ultimately, the group followed their guides advice and headed into a room to hide until things calm down a bit.

" The Shadows won't probably come in here. " Morgana said got onto a wooden table and stretched himself out.

" *pantingx2* How can you tell? " Ryuji asked as he slowed down his breathing.

" Yeah, how do you know this? " Zach added as he sat down.

" There's a lack of distortion here, meaning the rulers control over this area is weak. " As he explained the room suddenly shifted just like at the front entrance only this time it was a classroom, but only for a moment and once again Morganna was unfazed.

" Is this a classroom!? " Ryuji asked.

" Now do you understand? " Morgana asked. " This place is another reality that the rulers heart projects. "

" This is Kamoshida's reality? Shit makes no sense at all! " Ryuji said in frustration.

" He means whatever desires he was talking about earlier materialize and take form in this world. " Zach said taking them by surprise.

" Very good Zach, I'm impressed. " Morgana said in approval.

" Dude, how can you understand this stuff? " Ryuji asked.

" Video games, movies, books. " Zach listed off. " Including stuff about the occult. But only the ones that catch my interest. It's good exercise for the brain that helps you think differently. " He answered while tapping his finger against his head.

" He is right though and I call such a place, a 'Palace'. " The cat said revealing what this sort of place was called.

" A Palace? " Ryuji was still confused.

" This is happening because he thinks the school is own castle. "

" So it became this 'cause he just thought of it like that!? " He then gave off a light laugh and then cursed out. " That son of a bitch! "

" You must really hate this Kamoshida guy. " Morgana commented the blondes anger while standing in a hero pose.

" Hate, doesn't even cover how I feel. " He replied back, you could feel the anger and hatred coming from him, meaning that his beef with Kamoshida ran deeper then Zach thought. " Everything, is that asshole's fault! "

" I don't know what happened between you two, but don't let your emotions get the better of you. His lackeys are everywhere inside. " He then glances over to Ren. " You're curious about your outfit aren't you? "

" Yeah, I'm curious as hell about it too. " Ryuji said crossing his arms, venting out what he had from his outburst.

" I've been wondering about that myself... " Zach added.

" Yeah. I am. " Ren answered. " What is it? "

Morganna turned to face the frizzy haired teen. " That's also because of this world. "

" More stuff that makes no sense... " Ryuji grumbled as he sat down on a barrel to listen to more of what the cat had to say.

" Anything distorts according to how a ruler pleases within their Palace's. A school can turn into a castle like this after all. " Morgana continues on. " In order to prevent such distortions, one must hold a powerful will of rebellion. Your appearance is a manifestation of that. It's the image of rebellion that you hold within. "

" So it's kind of like a form of armor? " Zach inquired.

" In a small sense. Yes, his clothes are indeed armor. "

" Uuugh... " Ryuji groaned as he got back up. " I'm so fed up with this! I'm more curious about you then his clothes! What the hell are you anyways!? "

" I'm a human! " Morgana answered looking Ryuji directly in the eyes. " An honest-to god human! "

" No, you're obviously more like a cat... "

" That's kind of what I thought when I first saw you. " Zach agreed with half of what Ryuji said but he knew that there was more to it, there always is. " How is that you know that your human, and you look like this? "

" This is, well... " Morgana gained a troubled sad look. " It's because I lost my true form...I think. "

" You think? " Ryuji repeated the last two words he heard.

" Morganna, are you saying you have amnesia? " Ren inquired showing a bit of sympathy in his tone.

He nodded sadly looking a bit depressed but replaced it with a smile. " But I do know how to regain my true form. "

" Well? Lay it on us, how are you gonna regain it? " Zach asked showing he was greatly curious.

" It's the same reason why I snuck in here for preliminary investigation of those means. " Morgana answered and Zach guessed what happened next.

" But then you got caught... "

" Yeah...I did..." He said before he jumped and flailed his limbs around. " Besides, I've been tortured by Kamoshida too! I'm gonna make him pay for sure! "

" What is this a comic book? This is seriously crazy... " Ryuji commented.

" And yet it's happening. " Zach pointed out.

" If we're gonna keep going, we should along. " He looks over to Ren. " I'll be counting on your skills this time rookie, got it? " As he was gonna answer Ryuji turned to him and spoke up.

" Don't worry, I'm not gonna force it all on you. I thought it might help, so... " Ryuji then reaches behind him making Ren and Zach freak out.

" Dude! Seriously!? You got brought a gun to school!? What's wrong with you!? "

" Relax...It's just a model gun, so it only makes sounds! " Ryuji said reassuring them.

" That's a toy! " Morgana said sounding a bit displeased.

" But it looks totally real, so it'll at least fake 'em out. " Ryuji said before bringing out some more stuff out of his pockets laying them out on the table. " I brought some medicine too. You know what say: 'Providin' is pre...something. ' Huh? Huh? "

" Actually I'm pretty sure the saying is: 'It always pays to prepared.' " Zach corrected him as he went over to the door.

" So you were planning this from the start...Well, fine. If you're ready to go, we'll resume our infiltration. " Morganna said as Ren took the model gun and tucked it into his coat for a quick way to grab.

" Now might be the time to do so... " Zach advised putting his ear against the door.

" How does it sound out there? " Ren asked.

" There talking...Now there talking about the slaves! " He whispered and continued to listen.

" What are they saying!? " Ryuji yell whispered with the scarred teen motioning him to keep quiet. " Uh-huh..Mm-mm..." He turns around to face them. " Okay, there gone for right now, but I got lead. One of them was also talking about a training hall, that's where the slaves are at. "

" Then that's what we'll start looking for. " Ren said on what their next move was gonna be.

* * *

**TAKE YOUR TIME...**

* * *

A few fights later with some very important lessons. For example, the gun actually fired off real bullets! The reason for this was because they were in a Cognitive world. As long as the enemy sees it as real, it will become real, which was something good to know. The next lesson, was a special technique called an 'All-Out Attack'. Like it's name suggests, you first hit the enemy with what there weakest against, like a pixie is very weak to gun attacks and Arsenes darkness, while the Jack 'o Lanterns are weak against Zorro's wind attacks. When the opportunity is given, that's the que to do an all out attack, giving us a very good edge in fights.

All in all, Zach gained a lot of information on how to fight these Shadow's, thanks to Morgana's teaching's and it defiantly seemed Ren was a fast learner. Heck, it almost seemed like he was an entirely different person when he has his mask on.

After that was done they entered a room and inside was a table and another door with a banner hanging above it.

" Kamoshida's...Training Hall...of Love? " Ryuji read out loud. " What kind of bullshit is this!? "

" I think were about to find out for ourselves. " Ren said as they walked over to the door and opened it.

" What it is, I know I'm not gonna like it one bit. " Zach added as the four of them entered inside until the frizzy haired teen stopped them.

" Wait...Do you hear that? Listen. " They kept quiet doing as he said.

" Please! No more! I can't take it! " The group heard a voice and it sounded to be crying out in pain.

" This voice...Where's it coming from? "

" Up ahead. I hear it too. " Zach said and the group continued inside the voices got louder sounding more close by. " Over there! " They all head over to some metal bars and when they did, their hearts sunk upon the sight they were seeing. Their were four teens all lined up near a net and each had a knight beating them with large sticks. Despite their pleas the knights kept beating them senselessly.

" Dammit! " Ryuji cursed stomping down his foot. " This is bullshit! "

" I know, this is just wrong.. " Zach said sadly gazing down watching the beating.

" How many times do I have to ask you to keep your voice down!? " Morganna asked sitting nearby on a crate.

" But this is beyond messed up! " He then turns around to face the gate. " How do I open this? "

" (Sobbing) Stop it! " A voice said getting their attention and just like that teen wearing wrappings around his right arm and left leg walked up to them crying up a storm. You could tell just by looking at their eyes, as they were red showing how much pain he was in. " Leave us alone... It's useless... " He said taking the blonde by surprise as another guy came up.

" If we stay obedient we won't get executed like you guys! "

Ryuji put his face up close to the bars having a hard time listening to what he was hearing. " You're tellin' me you want to stay in a place like this!? "

Morganna frowned upon what he said. " Wait a minute... Were you planning on taking these guys out of here? "

" We can't just leave them here! " Ryuji protested as he turned around.

" How stupid can you be? " The cat said shaking his head in disapproval.

" What!? "

" These are only humans in Kamoshida's cognition. "

" Morganna, what are you talking about? " Zach asked.

" To answer your question...They aren't real humans that've entered from reality. There different from you three. "

" Cognition? " Ryuji was confused by what he meant.

" It means there's no point in saving them! They're different from the real ones in the real world. " Morganna explained. " You could say they're extremely looking dolls... "

" The hell!? Why's everything gotta be so complicated!? " Ryuji asked in frustration. " So if the schools a castle, and the students are slaves... It so on the point that makes me laugh. This really is the inside of that assholes head! "

" So... " The scared teen began. " If I'm getting this right, then whatever were seeing in this castle... Is a reflection of what people are going through in reality? "

" Yes. " Morganna sadly confirmed on what Zach had said and went over to bars to get a view. " This is just horrible. Without a doubt it must mean he treats them as slaves in the real world too. "

" In the real world too? " Ryuji whispered in disbelief and then realized something. " Wait, I know these guys...They're members of the volleyball team- The one Kamoshida coach's for! "

" They're getting physically abused everyday...There's no way they'd be so beat up normally. " Morganna said. " I mean, this proves Kamoshida thinks of them as slaves. "

" So it might be real... " Ryuji said outloud.

" What might be real? " Ren inquired.

" I heard rumors that Kamoshida's usin' physical punishment. They're just rumors, but...If they're true, wouldn't this be somethin' to report to the police? "

" He does make a good point. " Ren said nodding in agreement.

" Yeah, but there's got to be a reason for it though. " Zach spoke up. " I mean if my friends were going through this, I'd call them up in a heart beat. So something has got to be going on in the real world. "

" Well I'm gonna use these guys as evidence. " Ryuji said bringing out his phone. " If all goes well, we can take down that asshole Kamoshida! Huh!? "

" What's the matter? " Zach quickly asked.

" It's the camera. We can use the navigation app, but the camera's a no go!? "

" A navigation app? " Morganna asked in confusion.

" That's what we used to come here. " Ryuji explained. " What yours? "

Zach brought out his phone and quickly examined it. " Nope, nothing, the camera's not working. "

" It's the same with mine. " Ren added. " It might be because were in this other world. "

" That very well could be... " Zach agreed as he put his phone away until Morganna got his attention.

" Whatever you do is fine, but were gonna get caught if we stand around like this. We need to head back! "

" Hang on a sec... " Ryuji said and went up to the bars. " There's no other way...I'll just memorize their faces before going home. "

" Alright, but let's just make sure it don't take to long. " Ren advised.

" Yeah, and you better make it fast. " Zach backed up what his associate had said. " I'll get my eyes open for enemies. Once you're finished, were outa here. "

" Mkay, let's check the other cells. " They all walked over to the next set of bars and peered down into it.

" Oh damn... " Zach was the first to speak at the sight they were seeing. There were three runners and right at the end was massive roller covered in spikes. Basically the idea is, that if any of them slow down or trip, they were gonna get crushed, which would be a very brutal way to die.

" W-Water... "

" Urgh... Please, no more... " The runners begged running on whatever fumes they had left.

" That's just cruel. He ain't giving them water even if there exhausted. " Ren said.

" That sack of shit! I'm gonna try and memorize all these guys' faces before we go back. " Ryuji said as he went to work while Zach went over to the next cell.

" You might wanna look at this one... " The rest of the group came up and they saw a single guy upside down with a rope tied to his legs, so were his hands. To top it off, his face was getting blasted by a cannon that just continued to fire volleyballs.

" The hell? That ain't trainin' at all...It's just violence. " Ryuji said in disbelief. " This means he's doin' something similar in reality too, right? Damn that bastard! "

" Ryuji, we need to hurry. " Ren advised his friend.

" I know, I know... " The blonde replied. " Just gimme a sec. I'll memorize em' quick."

" Hey, are you done yet!? " Morganna asked. " We're cutting it close here! "

" Guy's he's right, we over stayed our welcome. We got to go, right now. " Zach urged them.

* * *

**TAKE YOUR TIME...**

* * *

The group was now right back to where they entered with the safe room nearby.

" All right, we're back. We gotta get outta here, quick! " Ryuji said before they heard a voice that sounded like an announcer.

"_ The watch post near the training hall has ceased reporting! Chances of intruder activity are extremely high! All personnel, increase security measures!_ " This caused the group to freak out and quickly hide as guards closed in on their location. Morgana was beyond worried.

" Tch, we've stayed here too long... Come on, let's get out of here! "

They all booked it back to the entrance with Morgana at the top of the stairs they entered from. " The exits this way! Let's hurry! " Without hesitation the group made a run for it, however, there was a road block. It was Kamoshida, with a few guards nearby and there was also one that stood out wearing golden armor blocking the only way out.

" You knaves again? " Shadow Kamoshida questioned. " To think you'd make the same mistake again. You're hopeless! "

Ryuji stepped forward. " The school ain't your castle! I've memorized their faces real good. You're goin' down! "

The king smirked upon what he heard and shook his head. " It seems it's true when they say 'barking dogs seldom bite'. How far the star runner of the track team has fallen. "

" The hell' are you gettin' at!? " Ryuji demanded an answer.

" I speak of the track traitor who acted in violence, ending his teammates dreams. " He began sounding like he was enjoying telling the tale. " Oh, I can only imagine the pain of the others who were dragged under with your...selfish act. "

Ryuji grimanced upon what he heard making Ren and Zach look at him. " Track Traitor? "

" Ryuji what's he talking about? " Zach questioned amusing Kamoshida.

" What a surprise. So you're both accompanying him without knowing anything at all? He betrayed his teammates and crushed their hopes, yet he still carries on as carefree as ever. "

" That's not true! " Ryuji cried out putting his hands against his head.

" You've come along with this fool and you are now going to end up dead. How unlucky of you. " He said addressing both Ren and Zach and turned around to address the knight wearing gold armor. " Go. Kill them all. Don't sully my castle with garbage. " The golden knight raised his sword into the air looking to be a signal making the two knights walk forward before exploding into black and red goo turning into two horned horses.

" Dammit! " Ryuji growled.

" Ryuji, Zach, move! " Morgana said as he and Ren went forward to confront the horses. Unfortunately, despite their hardest in fighting off the horeses, they were both overwhelmed and defeated. When they were on the ground Kamoshida slivered out and stomped on Morgana. " Rgh...You piece of- "

" Morgana no... " Ren tried to get up and help him but the gold knight from earlier stomped onto his back as well. Kamoshida turned to face Zach who was glaring and growling at him clenching his fists in anger. He deeply wanted to help, but in the state he was right now, the scarred teen would only get himself killed. Then there was Ryuji, he was on his knees in disbelief that his friends were beaten. He felt defeat and sadness.

" I bet you simply came here on a whim and ended up like this. Isn't that right? "

" No. " Ryuji shook his head.

" What a worthless piece of trash, getting emotional so quickly. How dare you raise your hand at me. Though it was only temporary, have you forgotten my kindness in supervising track practice? "

" Wasn't no practice! " Ryuji said slamming his fists down onto the floor. " It was physical abuse! You just didn't like our team! "

" It was nothing but an eyesore! " Kamoshida sneered. " The only one who needs to achieve results is me! The coach who got fired was hopeless too. Had he not opposed me with a sound argument, I would've settled it with only breaking his star leg. "

" What? "

" Do you need me to deal with your other leg too? The school will still call it self defense anyway! "

" Dammit...Am I gonna lose again? Not only can I run anymore...the track team is gone too...'cause of this asshole! " Ryuji said sounding just about on the brink of tears.

" So that's why... " Morganna said looking at the blonde with a look of understanding one they'd never seen before. Kamoshida dug his foot further into Morgana's back making him grunt in pain.

" Leave him alone! " Zach roared out to Kamoshida.

" You got quite some nerve...Once these two are dealt with, your both next. Hahahahaha! "

" Ryuji! Zach! " Morgana cried out their names seeing now that all hope seemed lost.

" Stand up for yourself! " Ren cried out.

" He's right...Zach breathed and looked over to Ryuji. " Ryuji! Ren's right! You haven't lost yet! "

" Yeah...You're both right...Everything that was important to me was taken by him...I'll never get it back! "

" Stay there and watch! Look on us as these hopeless scum die for nothing because they sided with trash like you. "

" No... " Ryuji said as he stood back up. " That's what you are...All you think about is using people...You're the real scumbag, Kamoshida! " He said slowly walking up to him.

" What are you doing? Silence him! " Kamoshida commanded.

" Stop lookin' down on me with that stupid smile on your face! " Ryuji yelled pointing screaming out towards him. All the sudden his eyes turned bright yellow and he began to grip his hand in pain.

" **You made me wait quite a while.** " Ryuji then scream and fell down onto the ground. " **You seek power, correct?** **Then let us form a pact.** **Since your name has already been disgraced already, why not hoist the flag and reak havoc? The 'other you' who exists within desires it, thus**. " Ryuji continues to flail on the ground screaming in more pain. "** I am thou, thou aren't I...There is no turning back...** " He then slowly get's on his knees. " **The skull is your rebellion henceforth!** " In a flash of blue fire a mask resembling a grey upper jaw of a skull appeared on his face.

The gold knight that held Ren down scoffed at him. " Hmph. What can you do? Cower in fear and watch! " Using everything he had, Ryuji got back onto his feet and used all his strength to tear the mask right off of his face screaming in pain. When he did rip off the mask it left a tear with blood covering his face making a pillar of blue flames appear creating a strong force of wind giving Morgana and Ren the moment they needed to get back on their feet. Yet as everyone was doing this Zach looked was unfazed and looked towards Ryuji and gained an excited grin upon what he witnessed and stepped back a little so they could fight.

Once the flame died down Ryuji was now wearing his own set of clothes, it was black making him look like a thug, minus his yellow gloves and a loose red scarf around his neck. Then there was his Persona. It was a pirate, standing on a floating black ship. It seemed skeletal wearing an eyepatch on it's left eyes a wearing clothing from it's timeline, with a hat, it also had two cutlasses crossed over his chest shaping into an X and had a yellow cannon for his right hand.

The blonde had his head down for a moment, not long before he brought it back up revealing a determined smirk. Kamoshida really looked displeased at the sudden change of events. " Ugh... This one as well!? "

" Right on... " Ryuji smiled looking down to his hands feeling the new power flowing through him. " Wassup persona...This effin' rocks! Now that I got this power, it's time for some payback... " As he said this both Morgana and Ren joined alongside him showing they were ready for round two. " Yo I'm ready...Bring it! "

" Ngh...Don't mock, me you brat! " The gold knight cried out as it turned into a red knight ridding a black horse.

" Blast him away! Captian Kidd! " Ryuji cried out making Kamoshida worry along with the other nearby guards who turned into horned horses joining in the fight.

" What troublemakers that bother King Kamoshida with trifle matters! " The red knight cried out,

" Kamoshida's cognition ain't changin' right? Then I'll act like the trouble maker I am. Let's do this, Captain Kidd! " The pirate seemed to be very pleased with Ryuji's new found resolve. " Zio! " The pirate aimed his cannon and fired upon one of the horned horses who stumbled back greatly in pain and proceeded to do the same with the other horse. Seizing the chance a metal pipe appeared and Ryuji charged forward and bashed one of the horses making it explode into smoke. " Hell yeah! "

" Go Arsene! " Ren cried out taking off his mask making his persona appear and cleaved the other horned horse taking it out and took charge. " Morgana! "

" Right! Zorro, Garu! " On que the vigilante appeared and did his signature z sign sending a blast of green energy at the knight doing a little damage. The knight retaliated as it rode over to Morganna and swung it's weapon only for the cat to dodge the attack with ease.

" Ryuji! Attack! " Ren yelled.

" On it! Go captian, Zio! " Captian Kidd once again fired off a bolt of electricity from it's cannon arm doing some more damage to it.

" Now! " Ren yelled summoning Arsense again swiping it's claws against the knight before Zorro once again made his Z and fired off more wind knocking the knight onto the ground displaying what teamwork can accomplish.

" I am...a loyal subject...of the glorious King Kamoshida... " The knight said speaking it's final words. " So why...have I lost!? "

" It just proves Kamoshida ain't anything special... " Ryuji answered as Captain Kidd reformed back into his mask as the knight turned back into the guard falling onto his back while Ryuji was out of breath. " *Pantingx2* How bout that!? " Ryuji asked Kamoshida.

" Whoa...So Ryuji had the potential too... " Morganna said sounding very surprised.

" Eh, this just goes to show, never judge a book by its cover. " Zach said now coming back from the sidelines and patted the blonde on the shoulder. " Good work dude. "

" Thanks...Even if you apologize now...I ain't forgivin' you! "

" I told you that this is my castle. " Kamoshida said not sounding intimidated one bit. " It seems you still don't understand..." He made a gesture underneath his robe. Then out of nowhere the girl Zach and Ren had seen earlier appeared wearing a very revealing purple bikini leaving Ryuji in shock.

" Wh-Takamaki!? "

" Oh... " Morgana on the other hand got very excited. " Wha...What a meow-velous and beautiful girl! "

This earned a look from Zach. " Really? "

" What!? " Morgana replied looking back at him like he didn't do anything.

" What's going on!? " Ryuji said showing he was still surprised.

" Something seems off... " Ren said to the blonde.

" Yeah, now that you mentioned it. But why is she even here!? " Zach already had a pretty good idea on what was going on, because he remembered yesterday on how she looked like she regretted upon going into Kamoshida's car. Then there was the way he talked today. this proved something was going on, and they might need to look into it later on. But he grew sick upon seeing how he raised her chin now understanding why the nav said 'pervert castle', " Let go of her, you perv! "

" How many times must I tell you to understand? " Kamoshida questioned. " This is MY castle-a place which I can whatever I want. Everyone wishes to be loved by me. "

" Horse shit! " Zach cried out making him scowl at the group.

" That is, everyone besides slow-witted thieves like you. "

" Takamaki! Say somethin'! "

" Calm down Ryuji... " Morgana told the blonde. " It seems that girl isn't the real one. She's the same as those slaves-a being made from Kamoshida's cognition of her! "

" Are you jealous? " The king questioned. " Well I'm not surprised. Woman aren't drawn to problematic punks like you. "

" Dammit! " Ryuji cursed in frustration.

" Clean them up this instant! " Kamoshida cried out before a whole bunch of more guards appeared.

" Were out numbered... " Morgana noted and looked to the trio. " Let's scram before were surrounded! "

" Were not gonna do anything but just run!? " Ryuji asked since Kamoshida was right there and he wanted to finish him off until Ren spoke some sense into him.

" We can't die here! "

" Thank god you've got a level head. " Morgana said nodding in agreement.

" There's to many Ryuji! " Zach added. " We gotta retreat for now! "

" Ngh...Fine... " The blonde said as he then glanced over to Kamoshida. " We'll expose you for what you really are, no matter what! You better be ready for us! "

" Hahahaha! I was getting bored of torturing the ones here! " Kamoshida said and challenged them. " Come at me whenever you want, if you don't care about your life! Haaaahahahahaha! "

" Ignore him! Let's go! " Following Morgana's advice the group bolted.

* * *

**To be continued**

**Next time: Chapter 4 Investiagtion Start!**

* * *

**Now replying back to reviewers**

**ROCuevas **

**Chapter 1 & 2. Thanks a whole bunch! :)**

**Ghosts2002: Chapter 2**

**Ah, thanks for telling me, and now that I noticed, I've also seemed to have been misspelling Morgana's name, I keep adding a second n. Oh well, it's always nice for people to speak up about the little mistakes. And I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. **

**Bobby Jenkins: Chapter 2**

**Eh, as much and interesting as that idea would sound, sadly no can do. Because it is a challenge, and as for when I'll update my Yugioh story, honestly I have no idea myself, and the chapter for The Sixth Titan Omni is halfway done, so if something comes up, I might finish it and update the story. But I do appreciate you following my stories though. Take care! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, here's the next chapter for my Persona 5 Rewrite, and in this chapter, its time for a little detective work, and trust me, you'll know what I'm talking about shortly. **

**In other news, were finally getting a new friend for our dog, as for the name, we decided on Ruckus. And by we, I mean me, since I suggested it.**

**Also, been playing this weird game called Fade To Silence. **

**It's a Survival-RPG set in the cold and deadly world of a post-apocalyptic winter. You assume the role of Ash, a natural but tormented leader, exploring a post-apocalyptic frozen wasteland, gathering the resources necessary to establish a refuge for survival. **

**With dwindling supplies, simple tasks like upgrading equipment and collecting materials require an immediate expedition to scavenge the necessary items. In the search for survival materials, players must navigate a vast territory, in which they will encounter Eldritch monsters and an even greater foe; the unrelenting winter. While freezing temperatures constantly take their toll on Ash, the deadliest event is a constant threat – a blizzard. If caught by surprise, it takes every ounce of skill, determination and luck to survive.**

**It's not really my cup of tea, but it's different from I usually play, it has it's ups and downs, but I like a challenge and it's pretty fun. **

**All in all, I give the game a 7.5 out of 10**

**better take shelter near the fire.**

**Okay, that's enough of that, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Investigation Start!**

The group had managed to escape from the castle once again, barely, if it wasn't for Ryuji awakening his new power, his persona, Captain Kidd. Not only did it give them an advantage in battle, but it was just exactly what they needed to combat the enemy. They've won the battle, but it seemed that war was far from being over cause they were forced to retreat. But, all that mattered was that they were still alive.

Speaking of which the group were now outside of the castle catching their breath from all the running they did. Ryuji had his hands on his knees, Morgana was laying flat on the ground, Ren had his hands against his sides while Zach was on one knee. " *pantingx3* Did we lose them? " The scarred teen asked speaking up.

" *pantingx2* I don't think so... " The blonde replied and quickly recovered showing being a former track star had some benefits. .*panting* Anyways! I don't remember changin' into this! " He said quickly examining himself from top to bottom.

" Now that I get a good look at you, that look actually suites you... " Zach commented as he got back up on his feet.

" Heh, you think so? " Ryuji asked sounding pleased to hear the comment and looked over to Ren. " What about you? "

" You look like a thug. " Ren said giving his answer and the blonde didn't like it.

" What the hell? I-it's much better then your magician-lookin' one! "

" I'd have to disagree, your clothes are trippy, but Ren's clothes are more stylish fitting him perfectly. " Zach commented as he looked at the two back and fourth trying to choose which one was better.

" Did you find them!? " A voice asked stopping Ryuji from speaking making Morgana stand back up.

" Quiet! " The cat told them.

" No! Search that way! " Another guard asked and after listening for a bit, it seemed whoever was pursuing them had left.

" So, what's going on? I'm completely lost, man! " Ryuji said.

" I told you before. " Morganna crossed his arms getting their attention. " When a Persona-user opposes a Palace's ruler and becomes a threat to them, this happens. It's to prevent you from being affected by distortions. "

" Is this...a skull? " Ryuji asked himself as he felt his mask and the way it was shaped.

" Your appearance reflects your inner self. It's the rebel that slumbers within...Not that you'll get it. "

" Nope. " Ryuji admitted.

" Then stop asking questions and accept what you see for what it is. "

" Easy for you too say... " Ryuji grumbled since Morgana had very little room to talk because of his appearance. He then gasped. " Wait! Were in deep shit! "

" I said to be quiet! " Morgana whispered jumping in frustration.

" We might've gotten away here, but were still screwed with Kamoshida at the real school... " Hearing this made Zach shake his head.

" Really, Ryuji? Have you seriously forgotten? " The scarred teen asked. " When we encountered Kamoshida at the school entrance yesterday, he didn't act like anything happened to him. And he ain't gonna what the hell happened here, even if it slapped him in the face. "

" Once again, I'm very impressed with you Zach. " Morgana commented the scarred teen. " He is right though, the Kamoshida in reality can't possibly know about what happens here. A Shadow is the true self that is suppressed-a side of one's personality, they don't want to see. "

" So were okay? " Ryuji asked making Zach facepalm himself.

" Did the Kamoshida in reality remember about your execution? " The blonde looked shocked at the cat's words. " There you have it. "

" Indeed. " Zach agreed.

" All right! Now that we know that, all we gotta do is- "

" Wait. " Morgana said cutting Ryuji off. " I guided you as promised. It's your turn to cooperate with me. " He said taking them all by surprise and did a pose. " That's why I was super nice about teaching you idiots everything. "

" Huh? Cooperate? " Ryuji was confused upon hearing that and continued to listen to what he had to say.

" Don't you remember? I originally came here for an investigation. I need to erase the distortion from my body to regain my real form! That's why we must delve deep into Mementos and- "

" Whoa, hold up. " Ryuji said making him stop. " What're you goin' on and on about? We never said anything about helpin' you. "

" Huh? Don't tell me... " Morgana said in shock. " Are you not going to repay the hospitality that I showed you? " He looked up to Ren. " Especially you! Even though you're already part of my master plan!? "

" What plan? " Ren was defiantly confused on what Morgana was talking about as were they as the cat grew angered.

" Is it because I'm not human? Because I'm like a cat? Is that why you're making a fool out of me!? "

" No, it doesn't have to do with any of that, Morgana. I want to repay you for helping us. I really do. " The scarred teen said with honesty. " But, how can I? " Zach said trying to make a point. " I don't have a Persona like you, Ren or Ryuji to fight with. I won't last long with myself being like this... "

" But you might have the same potential as these two do! I can help you awaken it! "

" Look Morgana, there's something important we need to do first. Kamoshida is our priority right now. " Ren said to him. " When were done, we'll repay the favor. "

" He's right, were busy. " Ryuji added and knelt down to Morgana's level. " Thanks for everything cat. You've got guts being a cat and all! "

" Not to mention, you're actually a pretty decent mentor. " Zach added giving him a thumbs up.

" See you around. " With that said the three teens ran away from the castle once again. As the trio left they could hear Morgana's voice in the distance.

" Hey! What the hell!? Ugh, seriously!? Why're you wrapping it up like it's all hunky dory!? Oh hell no! Get back here! Grr...GRAAAAAGGHHH! "

The world once again started to distort around them.

* * *

**TAKE YOUR TIME...**

* * *

" You have returned to the real world. Welcome back. " The voice of the Nav said coming Ren's phone said putting them at ease as they were now back in the alley right in front of the entrance to the school gate.

" Thank god...Were back... " Ryuji said leaning right up against an air conditioner.

" Yeah...Just barely...again... " Zach agreed as he was leaning against the nearby wall to keep himself up while Ren had his hands on his hips again.

" I dragged you both around a lot huh? " Ryuji asked looking to the two of them. " Sorry, guys. "

The blonde sighed heavily and Zach patted his shoulder with a smile on his face " Hey, were still here aren't we? So that's all that counts. "

" Yeah, your right. " Ryuji said smiling at him along with Ren. " Ugh, I'm dead tired...How you holdin' up Ren? "

" I could use a nap. " He answered making Ryuji sigh once again.

" Me too...Man, I'm gonna sleep like a rock when I get home. "

" Yeah, I'm with you guys on that one, but...I still got stuff to do today too...Shit. What a drag. " Zach exclaimed sounding a bit displease as he was deeply tired, but he knew that there was more stuff for him to do before he could call it a day.

" But damn, if what we saw was for real, this is gonna get good! " Ryuji exclaimed with a big smile knowing what he came do at the castle was accomplished. " I totally remember the faces of the guys Kamoshida was treatin' like slaves. Once we make em' fess up to any physical abuse, Kamoshida will be done. So, wanna help me look for those guys or any witnesses? "

" Sure, I'll help. " Ren answered again with no hesitation.

" Hey, we started this together, so I might as well see this too the end. " Zach said as he crossed his arms. " I do owe you guys for having my back at the castle. "

" Now that's what I'm talkin' about! " Ryuji got all excited again but then looked over to the frizzy haired teen with a concerned look. " Hey, Ren, so...If you're thinkin' of layin low 'cause you got a record, I don't think that'll help...Everyone already knows. They totally got you pegged as a criminal.

" How'd that happen? " Ren asked sounding surprisingly calm not showing any signs of anger, but instead curiosity along with Zach.

" Yeah, he's only been here for two days. " In response Ryuji got angry and looked at them with a stern look.

" Kamoshida opened his damn mouth! "

" A teacher did that? " Ren was in deep shock and surprise but kept calm.

" On one else besides a teacher could've leaked it out that fast! He even did the same with you Zach! "

" Seriously!? Is he like that towards everyone he don't like!? That's just pitiful! " The scarred teen commented.

" It doesn't matter if it's a student or a club; that asshole just wrecks things he doesn't agree with. Just like he did with me! " He then calms down a bit. " No one'll take anything I say seriously. Still, those rumors about him gettin' physical might be real. "

" We saw what was a reflection of what he does in reality in that Palace. " Zach spoke up. " It is real. There's no 'might be', it's the truth. "

" Yeah, and after seein' Kamoshida's distorted-heart thing in person, there's no way I can just sit back! "

" Neither can I. " The scarred teen agreed and looked over to frizzy hair. " Are you with us Ren? "

" Of course. " Once again he didn't hesitate to reply making Ryuji pump his fist showing how hyped up he was.

" I'll be counting on you guys. Don't worry; I'm hyped about this too! " The blonde said and Zach smiled, feeling the bond the two were making together, and it wasn't just them, he was apart of it too and the trust, a feeling he hadn't felt in a long while. All the sudden a loud growling noise was heard. Ren and Zach looked over to Ryuji who looked a bit embarrassed. " Oh...Right. I haven't eaten anything since lunch. It'd be weird splittin' off now, so why don't we go grab a bite somewhere? "

" You know what, after everything that happened today. Yes. I'm down. " Zach gave his answer.

" What kind of food? " Ren asked as Ryuji went over to grab his bag.

" Meat man. " He got very excited. " Just follow me. I mean, I totally gotta hear about your past! "

" I've been curious about that myself. " Zach agreed and gained a smirk. " I better go with you so Thug don't try to rob you or something. "

" Oh shuddup! " Ryuji glared at him making him laugh lightly.

" I'm just kidding. "

* * *

**TAKE YOUR TIME...**

* * *

" WHAT!? " The trio were now in a beef bowl shop in Shibuya. Zach and Ryuji were sitting down on a counter listening to Ren's story, about how he got his record. Apparently while on his way home, he tried helping a woman getting a drunk man off of her. The guy then tripped and hit his head and he sued him! Even made the woman tell the police that he attacked him. " The hell, man! How much shittier can that asshole get!? "

" Ryuji, calm down. " Ren told the blonde since they were getting a little attention from the commotion.

" He's right you know, chill the hell out already. " Zach said backing up Ren.

" Are you for real? " Ryuji was still pissed off. " If it was me, I wouldn't calm down until I punched that dick in the face. " He suddenly calmed down as he went back to eating and talked at the same time. " So...you left your hometown...and now your livin' here now, huh? "

" That's right. "

" That's just messed up. " Zach said as he was eating. " I know...there's bigger...bags of shit out of there...But that...that's just wrong. " He paused his eating. " A decent guy like yourself had you're life ruined just because you were trying to do the right thing. That's fucked up. "

" Yeah. " Ryuji paused eating. " We might be more similar than I originally thought. "

" What did you do? " Ren asked getting a look from Ryuji.

" I don't got a record like you do. I mean, that's not the point. " He put a stop to what ever else he was gonna say. " I guess it's how were treated like a pain in the ass by the people around us, like we don't belong. "

" Hmmm... " Zach hummed staring down at his food that had enough liquid to see his reflection. " I know what you mean. I've been through that route myself. " He said and ate a bit from his bowl. " What'd yo exactly Ryuji? "

" I did something stupid at school before. " He answered as he gobbled up the remaining bits of his bowl, slammed it down and looked to Ren. " The place you're livin' in now is in...Yongen, right? "

Zach immediately perked up upon hearing that piece of information and looked at him. " You live in Yongen? " He got a nod in response making him chuckle. " What are the chances? "

" Anyways... " Ryuji said. " It's rush hour on the subways. I suggest you kill some time before headin' home. " He did speak the truth, with the time it was now, getting back home would defiantly be a pain in the ass.

" What the hell man? " The blonde asked as reached into a pot and vegan adding garlic in Ren's bowl. " You barely even touched your food. "

" I can do that myself. " Ren protested.

" Just let me do it... " Ryuji said with a huge smile as he kept adding into his bowl. " I gotta thank you for helpin' me. Anyways, I got your guy's backs like you both got mine from tomorrow on. " He then got serious. " As long as do something about Kamoshida, I'm sure we'll feel better about bein' at school. " Ren nodded at what he said while Zach continued eating what remained in his bowl. " Oh yeah! " He pulls out his phone out around eye level. " Tell me you guy's numbers, chat Id's too. " The trio then quickly exchanged info with one another.

" So? Are we gonna start investigating tomorrow? " Zach asked. " I mean, it would be best to try and talk with people who were at the castle. You got any ideas how we can find them all together at our convenience? "

" Actually yeah. The Volleyball rally is tomorrow. Shit's recommended by Kamoshida. Makes me wanna gag. But thanks to that, we got no classes in the afternoon, and we can walk around unnoticed. "

" Sounds like a plan. " Zach agreed as he finished off his bowl. " Anything else we should plan? "

" Eh, we can work out the details tomorrow. " Ryuji answered and noticed Ren still wasn't eating his food. " C'mon you got to eat more. There's tons of ginger here. " He then reached for more stuff from the pot making Ren and Zach sweat drop at his action. "

* * *

**TAKE YOUR TIME...**

**Location: ****Kibo No Su Apartment Complex**

**Time: After school**

* * *

The scarred teen was now back at the Kibo No Su Apartment Complex, on the way home through the train, Zach texted his mom that he'd be stopping by Max's home to drop off his school work as well as seeing how he was doing.

The woman seemed to have the appearance of a punk only no peircings. Her dark blue hair was short bowl cut and had brown eyes. She also had her finger nails painted red including her toes. As for the outfit she adorned was a white lab coat that was worn over a short black dress that had a red grommet belt around her waist. She also wore black strappy high platform heels and finally she wore a black studded choker connected to a silver necklace.

" Oh, hello Zach. " the woman greeted the scarred teen showing they knew one another.

" Hi Tae. " Zach said greeting the woman using her first name. " Can I come in? I have Max's work for next few days. "

" That's awfully nice of you, come in. " She said letting him inside the apartment and immediately he began to take off his shoes. " What brings you here? Don't you have the clinic to run? "

" I do. But, after hearing my nephew had a cold, I only did what a good aunt would do. That, and as my sister's persona 'nurse' I have too."

" Heh, that's nice. " The scarred teen commented as they went into living room that was filled the smell of somebody cooking.

" Sis? " A voice asked from inside the kitchen. " Who is it? "

" It's just Zach, Sora. " Tae answered as a sound was heard rolling into the living room, revealing to be another lady. Their was also a big difference, this woman was in a wheelchair. She must've been in her late thirties. Her hair was incredibly long black as a raven just like Max's. Her were eyes blue as the sky and skin white as snow. Her clothing consisted that of a black dress with white edges and wore white gloves.

Instantly she smiled upon seeing him. " Hello Zach, I take it your here to deliver Max's work? "

" Yeah, sorry I'm late Sora. It took longer to get his work then I thought. " Zach lied hiding the real reason why he was late, so he wouldn't raise suspicion.

" Well I thank you for that. " Sora smiled showing her appreciation. " As for Max, He's in his room. " She answered pointing to a door going all the way down a small hallway. As she did this the sound of a bottle rattling making her look up to see it was Tae holding up a bottle full of pills making her sigh. " I know, sis-I know. " The raven haired woman said as she took two pills and dry swallowed them while Zach went over to his friends room.

He put his ear against the door and knocked twice. " Who is it? " A groggily voice asked from inside followed by a cough.

" It's me man, I have your work. Can I come in? "

" Yeah, sure, go ahead. " Max replied allowing Zach entry into his room. The size of Max's room was just about the same size as Zach's. It was decorated with various anime, video game and movie posters. Such as Soul Eater, Attack on Titan, Doom, Mass Effect, Dragon Age, Skyrim,the Lord of the Ring's trilogy alongside the Hobbit and finally Hellboy right next to Spawn.

He also had Ps4 alongside a Ps2, and an Xbox 360 all hooked up to his tv. All in all, it was a fellow nerds lair

" So Max, how you feelin'? "

" Like crap... " The teen replied back. " How about you? You awfully late. " As Zach was gonna answer he stopped him again. " Let me guess, more train problems? "

" Yeah, that and getting the stuff took longer then I thought it would. " The scarred teen said as he placed his friends work on a nearby desk. " So what'd your aunt say? "

" Well, it looks I'm gonna be here for a while. A couple weeks at best. "

" Dude, seriously, what the hell do you even got? Don't leave me in the dark. "

" I got fucking pneumonia. " Max answered making Zach winch upon hearing that.

" Oooooh...Man, that's some real bad shit, right there. But Tae's gonna brew something up to help you right? "

" Well, yeah. What other choice does she have? Mom can't really do much, and I'm the one who's supposed to help her. "

" Hey, don't be like that. " Zach said shaking his head. " You know, your mom really appreciates you helping her out, and so does your aunt. This is just a bump. "

" Easy for you to say...You don't have it. "

" Talk to me like that and I won't bring you your work. "

Max glared at his friend and coughed. " Don't bring me my work and I'll cry to mommy. "

" You wouldn't. " Zach glared.

" Oh yes I would. "

" Tch, snitch bitch. "

" Hey, call me all you want snitch bitch Max. " He replied back and gave off a cough making him and Zach laugh at his choice of words and everything that let up to it. " But seriously though man, I appreciate it. "

" Forget about it. " Zach said as he brought out his phone to check the time. " I better get going, hang in there Max. "

" Later. "

* * *

**TAKE YOUR TIME...**

**The next day: Wednesday **

**Time: Afternoon.**

**Current Objective: Expose Kamoshida.**

* * *

The volleyball rally was currently underway, and the one who proposed it, Kamoshida himself was playing on the teachers team against the students. The so called 'king' jumped into the air and slammed the ball over the net, a student with blue hair and bruised face tried to block it, but it hit his shoulder and sent him to the floor. A whistle blew meaning the teachers team had scored a point.

Zach scoffed at this scene, there were a bunch of students cheering, and encouraging their friends. Even though they didn't know the truth, it still pissed him of what they discovered yesterday, and he along with his partners in crime, were determined to uncover the truth. As another round began Zach focused solely on the guy who'd got sent to floor, he was just back away from the rest of the team, this confused him greatly. His attention was then turned back to Ryuji who spoke up. " Still sticks ouy...Hasn't changed a bit. " The blonde said with Zach noticing he was looking over to the Takamaki.

The three of them were sitting up against the wall wearing their gym uniforms, Ryuji wearing the red pants and t shirt. Ren was right next to him with his jacket unzipped, as for Zach he had his red jacket tied around his waist.

Ryuji turned his attention back at them, when he noticed he they were looking at him, he stretched out his arms and yawned. " Pretty boring, right? " Ren nodded his head while Zach gave him a thumbs up in agreement. The match continued on, and Zach noticed Ren was looking over at Takamaki for some reason. A series of gasps were heard getting their attention.

Kamoshida slammed the ball again, and it hit the same kid again, only this time right in the face. They all noticed Kamoshida's face, and he looked upset before putting up his act and ran over to him acting like he actually cared. " Sorry! Hey, are you alright!? Someone take him to the nurses office! "

" Tch, piece of shit. " Zach muttered underneath his breath.

" He'll pay soon enough. " Ryuji said holing back his anger and threw the ball back to the people who were playing.

" Guy's let's go. I've seen enough. " Ren stood up and immediately both Ryuji and Zach followed suit to leave the gym. As they left, they were unaware that someone was watching them from the distance and began to follow them.

* * *

**TAKE YOUR TIME...**

* * *

" I know you guys saw that to right? He hit that guy right in the face on purpose. " Zach said as they went over to the vending machines out in the courtyard to talk in private.

" Yeah, as plain as day! " Ryuji acknowledged. " That assholes acting like king over here too. Get to know each other better, my ass. It's just a one-man show for him to stroke up his ego. And how he acted like he was about Mishima? What an abusive d-bag! " After getting some of his anger out he calmed down. " Well, anyways. Now's our chance to go look for the guys we saw were slaves yesterday. "

" If I'm not mistaken, all the members of the team should be here today right? " Zach questioned the blonde.

" Yeah. I'll be sure to find someone to spill about Kamoshida's physical abuse. Just you wait, asshole. "

" Could you tone down on the bad cop routine? " Zach deadpanned. " It ain't gonna be that simple. We gotta play this smart. "

" Zach has a good point. Where are searching? " Ren asked.

" The first one that popped out was a guy from Class D, so let's start from there. " Ryuji answered.

" Wait a minute, isn't that your class Ren? " Zach inquired getting a nod from the frizzy head.

" I just hope that you can get him to talk without any issues. People have been avoidin' me lately, so... " Ryuji then just realized something. " Oh, but Ren, you're kinda in the same boat, huh. "

" You guys ain't the only ones who got branded. They probably wont even talk to me either. " The scarred teen said making a point.

* * *

**TAKE YOUR TIME...**

* * *

The trio had now arrived inside of Zach's classroom and immediately spotted a member of the volleyball team. The reason why was because he stood out, he had bandages and wounds on one side of his face.

Ren was the first to speak up. " Excuse me? " The guy turned to face them and immediately scowled upon seeing him and Zach.

" Are you guys skipping out on the volleyball rally? I guess I expect it from you transfers. "

" Hey, that's the guy who was over at that castle. " Ryuji whispered to them and he got noticed.

" You too Sakamoto!? What do you guys want? "

" Take it easy. " Zach said hoping to calm him down. " We just want to talk to you, and ask a few questions. That's it. "

" Okay...What is it? " He seemed to calm down a bit.

" How did you get injured? " Ren asked and immediately you can see the guy slightly began to freak out.

" It's from practice! What does that have to do with anything? "

" Kamoshida did it to you right? " Ryuji asked adding in more pressure. " Look, I ain't tell anyone you squealed Just tell us how Kamoshia's abusin' you. "

The guy started to stutter. " I-I don't know what you're talking about! "

" Are you scared? " Ren asked making the guy snap at him.

" I'm not! You guys are talking complete nonsense! " As Ryuji was gonna speak up Zach stopped him.

" Then why are you getting all defensive? " Zach inquired. " We know what he's been doing. " The scarred teen said taking him by surprise.

" You...You know? You have proof? "

" No. But that's why we need your help. " Zach said hoping he would see to reason, unfortunately though, he didn't.

" You know what...This is getting ridiculous. Please, leave me alone. You're really bothering me! "

" All right, that's enough. C'mon, let's go. " Ryuji said with the trio now leaving.

" Well, that didn't work. " Zach commented as the trio exited out of the classroom.

" Well I know that injury isn't normal! " Ryuji argued sounding very frustrated. " And he wouldn't fess up.. "

" And just when I was about to make him spill the beans too. " Zach added. " But, you saw how scared he was right? "

" Yeah, like he knows Kamoshida is watching. " Ren agreed.

The blonde then cursed. " Crap. If we keep goin' at this pace, the ball game's gonna end. "

" Yeah, you're right. We'll never get to question everyone in time. "

" Let's split up. " Ren suggested.

" That's a good idea. " Zach nodded in approval with Ryuji appearing to be on board as well.

" You're right, that'd be way faster. I'll check the Pratice Building for people before clubs start. You guys can handle the Classroom Building. There's a third-year on the volleyball team that I remember. I think, he's in... 3-C? He might be around his classroom. " His expression then softened up a bit. " He was gettin' beat pretty badly at the castle. He might have some injuries here too...Anyways, I'll hit you guys up if I find anything. Seeya! " With that Ryuji ran off to his destination. "

" In that case I'll check the third floor, you do the third, and if one of us is on the second, just continue. Sound good? " Zach asked looking over to Ren who nodded. " Alright, good luck. "

" You too. " They had now all split up to cover more ground.

* * *

**TAKE YOUR TIME...**

* * *

" Dammit..." Zach cursed underneath his breath. He had found at least three members of the volleyball team on the third floor. But unfortunately it was just about the same as it was with the first guy they questioned, very hesitant and very scared, as if their lives were on the line if they ratted out Kamoshida. And he got text messages from Ren and Ryuji saying they weren't having any luck either. " This getting us nowhere... "

" Having a bit of trouble? " A random sly yet gentle voice asked taking him by surprise and turned around to face the perpetrator behind him. It was just some random girl.

Now that he was closer he had finally got a decent look on the girls appearance. She was down right a goth not extreme, but she reminded him of Max's aunt who ran the back alley clinic of where he lived.

She was about the age of 16, her hair was black like tar tied into an extremlly short pony tail while a few of her bangs were highlighted dark purple right above her solid dark blue eyes, like punk rocker. As for her clothing she wasn't wearing her gym uniform but instead her school uniform difference was that she wore a black unzipped hoodie decorated with buttons that had a few video game logo's that he was familiar with. She also held some sort of black instrument case covered in leather lashings with a noticeable white spiderweb design on the end of it.

" Who the heck are you? "

" Oh, I'm sorry. Did I frighten you? You're expression says it all. " She said sounding a bit amused by her handy work. " So, I take it that, you've been looking into some information regarding the rumors about Kamoshida abusing students? "

" What's it too you? " Zach got defensive. " You wanna try and rat me out or something? " She shook her head.

" No. I only want to help. " She answered taking him by surprise.

" Why? " He asked giving an expression showing he wasn't buying it at all.

" Because Kamoshida's deplorable acts have to come to an end. " The goth answered. " The very fact that everyone knows about it and lets him do what he wants is just despicable. "

" Everyone knows about it? ' The scarred teen's interest grew. " What do you mean? "

" I'm talking about everyone, even the parents of the students who he abuses daily. "

" No freakin way...That's got to be a joke. "

" Am I? " She asked with a raised eyebrow. " No one's gonna help because of what Kamoshida is. There gonna keep them quiet about it is because they gain something from it. "

" If you know so much then why aren't you telling anyone? "

" And who's going to believe the words coming from the 'school freak'. " She air quoted the last part. " It's very Sad, but it's true. "

" Well I don't believe you. No parent would ever let their child go through this. Do you know anyone that could help us? "

" As a matter of fact I do. You remember the one who got hit in the face earlier? " She asked. " His name is Yuuki Mishima. The poor guy is always covered in bruises. But's it's useless though, he'll confirm what I've told you is true. "

" I'll find out for myself. Thank you. "

" No problem. I wish you luck on what you're gonna do Zach Aurico. "

" Wait... " Zach spoke up making her pause. " Why are you even helping me? "

" Because there's nothing else in this world I hate more is people just like Kamoshida. " She answered firmly. " Even if it seems hopeless to expose him, its good to see others at least trying. I can't help but admire that. "

" Okay, but I don't remember giving you my name, so could you not leave me in the dark? " The scared teen asked making her chuckle in amusement.

" Shura. Shura Ikari. You defiantly have my interest. See you around. " She said waving him off and walked away leaving Zach by himself and ignored the broadcaster to message the others.

ZA: Guys! I think I got something!

RS: For real?!

RS: Alright!

RA: What did you find?

ZA: I'll tell you when we all meet up again.

RS: Hell yeah! Good job man!

* * *

**TAKE YOUR TIME...**

* * *

As of right now Ren is seen back in the spot waiting for the others to arrive and listen to what Zach found out.

" Can I talk to you for a sec? " A familiar voice asked getting his attention and turned around to see that it Takamaki.

" What is it? "

" It'll be quick. " She then got serious and crossed her arms. " Anyway, what's with you? Like, how you were late the other day was a lie and all. There's that weird rumor about you too. "

" Whaddya want with him? " Sakamoto asked as he came up joining in on their 'conversation'.

" Right back at you. " She returned. " You're not even in our class. "

" We all just happened to get to know each other yesterday, that's why. " Zach added as he walked up as well.

" What're you planning on doing to Mr. Kamoshida? " She inquired taking Ryuji by surprise.

" Huh?!...I see. I getcha. You're all buddy-buddy with Kamoshida after all. " He said confusing Zach by what he meant by that.

" This has nothing to do with you Sakamoto! "

" If you found out what he's been doin' behind your back, you'd dump him right away. " He said taking her by surprise and with the scared teen now catching on with what he was saying.

" Behind my back? What's that supposed to mean? "

" You wouldn't get it. " Ryuji answered.

" Anyway, people are already talking about you three. I don't know what you're trying to pull, but no one's gonna help you. " Her expression then softens up a bit. " I'm warning you, just in case. That's all. "

" We appreciate the heads up either way. " Zach thanked the platanium blonde as she then walked away.

" Why's so gotta be so aggressive all the time? "

" You know her? " Ren asked in curiosity.

" We just went to the same middle school. "

" Anyways, that' not what we're here to talk about. " Both of their attention was diverted to Zach. " You said you got something. Did someone's name turn up? "

" That's right. " Zach confirmed. " Remember the guy who got hit in the face earlier? Mishima? From what I was told, he's undergoing some Special 'coaching'. "

" Are you sure? " Ren asked.

" I am. "

" Special 'coaching' huh? " Ryuji commented. " True. I always see the guy covered in bruises. "

" How often? " Zach asked.

" A lot. Let's go talk to him before he leaves then. "

* * *

**TAKE YOUR TIME... **

* * *

The trio had now got to the entrance of the school and they were in luck. Mishima, the person they were looking for, was just leaving.

" Excuse us? You got a second? " Zach asked.

" Sakamoto?! " He looked very surprised to see him as well as Ren and Zach. " And you two?! "

" C'mon, we just wanna chat. " Ryuji chimed in and crossed his arms doing a bad cop routine. " Kamoshida's been 'coaching' you huh? You sure it's just not physical abuse? "

Hearing this made Mishima back up a bit and lowered down his head avoiding eye contact. " Certainly not! "

" What're you talking all polite for? Anyways...We saw him spike you today. Right in the face. "

" That was just because I'm not good at the sport... "

" Then why did you walk backwards during that match? " Zach questioned. " Not to mention those other bruises you got aren't all from the same day aren't they? "

" They're from practice! " Mishima quickly answered locking eyes with them.

" Is he forcin' you to keep quiet? " Ryuji asked softly making the bruised teen look away.

" That's... " He was very hesitant on giving them an answer and then.

" What's going on here? " A familiar voice asked walking up to them and speaking of the devil it was the 'king' himself. " Mishima, isn't it time for practice? "

" I'-I'm not feeling well today... "

" What? Maybe you're better off quitting then. You're never going to improve that crappy form unless you show up for practice. "

" Didn't you hear? He ain't feelin' well! " Ryuji said walking up to the bastard who looked back at the bruised teen.

" Well, Mishima? Are you coming to practice or not? "

" I'll go... " Mishima reluctantly agreed while Kamoshida got into Ryuji's face. " As for you, any more trouble and you'll be gone from this school for sure. "

" Bastard... " The blonde cursed under his breath as the man looked over to Ren.

" Same goes for you. Didn't the principal tell you to keep in line? "

" You have an amazing spike. " Ren acted but most likely wanted to say something else but bit his tongue.

" That includes you too. " Kamoshida said looking over to Zach.

" For what exactly? Just standing here minding my business? "

" Hmph. Just don't get in the way of my practice. " He warned. " All these unsettling rumors are making the students anxious, after all. "

" That's your own goddamn fault. " Ryuji growled looking back at Kamoshida making him scoff.

" This won't get us anywhere. Let's go Mishima. " He then turned around. " Shujin Academy is a place to where those with aspirations come to learn. Unworthy students like yourselves don't have any right to be here. "

" So what? " Zach shot back. " You're nothing special either. "

" Tch, smartass. You better get with the program. " With those words said Kamoshida walked off all proud and mighty without a care in the world.

" That asshole! He's gonna pay for this! " Ryuji growled looking towards the direction he left.

" There's no point... " Mishima said getting the trio's attention. " Proving that he's physically abusing us...is meaningless. Everybody knows... The principal, our parents... They all know, and they all keep quiet about it. "

" This has gotta be a joke... " Ryuji said in disbelief.

" Don't be a pain. You don't understand what I'm going through. Shouldn't you of all people know that nothing's going to help?! " Ryuji grew silent upon hearing that as Mishima ran off to practice.

" Dammit... "

" Are you gonna quit now? " Ren asked the blonde who looked back at him. " No...I ain't givin' up. I'll try one more time persuade the other guys. That's...all I can do. "

* * *

TAKE YOUR TIME...

Location:

Time:

We now see Zach inside of his room playing Bloodbourne and right now he was fighting the Blood Starved Beast. " Come on, come on...No-no-no-no-no! Wait! Yes! Yes! Hahaahahahaha! I finally got the bastard! "

" Zach! Watch your language! " Ruraka yelled out to her son.

" Sorry mom! Yeaaaahh... " He was still celebrating his victory until his phone rang. He picked it up and turned it on revealing that it was Ryuji and Ren.

ZA: Hey, guys how are feeling?

RS: Not good right now.

RS: This don't make any damn sense.

RS: The principal and even the parents know about the abuse.

RS: Why ain't nobody speaking up?!

RA: Because, volleyball.

RS: Yeah...

RS: It's basically because Kamoshida made the volleyball team famous, yeah?

As Zach looked at the messages he remembered what Ikari had told him earlier that day at school.

**(Minor Flashback)**

" No one's gonna help because of what Kamoshida is. There gonna keep them quiet, because they gain something from it. "

**(Flashback end.)**

" So that's what she was talking about...Now it all makes sense... " He whispered to himself in realization.

RS: Even so, that don't give him the right to do whatever he want!

RS: He's beating kids up, and all they're allowed to do is endure.

ZA: It might not just be physical abuse either.

ZA: With his cocky attitude who knows what else he's doing?

ZA: Guys like that, are bad news...

RS: Yeah, and that follow of his doesn't give one single shit..

RA: What follower?

RS: Ann Takamaki. You met her in the courtyard, remember?

ZA: Oh, right her.

RS: You should know her, I mean, she's in your class, dude.

RS: Ugh! What a load of bull!

RS: I can't let it end like this.

RS: I'm gonna try and find someone who knows about what's going on with Kamoshida during break tomorrow.

RS: Just you guys watch, I ain't giving up!

RS: Has left the chat room.

ZA: You know that's not gonna work right?

RA: I know.

RA: But we'll think of something.

ZA: I hope so.

With all that messaging back and fourth done Zach turned in for the night.

* * *

**The next day.**

**4/14 Thursday.**

**Early morning.**

* * *

We now see Zach walking alongside with Ren overhearing a conversation between two girls in front of them.

" Did you see Mr Kamoshida play yesterday? He was so awesome! I think I might ask for his autograph after school. "

" I dunno if that's such a good idea... I hear that you shouldn't go near the PE faculty office. People say you can hear weird sounds, like screaming, even though no one's there... "

" What? That's probably just a rumor spread by fans to scare off the competition. "

" I hope Ryuji can find something... " Ren said.

" You and me both. "

* * *

**TAKE YOUR TIME...**

**Location: Shujin Academy**

**Weather: Sunny**

**Time: After School**

* * *

" Dammit, what the hell... " From the way the blonde was talking this meant he didn't find anyone that was willing to talk. Both transfer students just kept silent already know what the answer was going to be. " This really ain't goin' our way... " He slammed his fist against a vending machine. " All of 'em kept sayin' the same shit Mishima was talkin' about! Kamoshida had to have told'em something! " He looks straight to his partners. " At this rate... It looks like we'll have to go to him directly... "

" There's no point. " Ren said.

" He's right, the guy knows that were on to him, and he don't care. " Zach added.

" I know...But seriously, isn't there something we can do? No way I'm gonna give in like this! "

" Dude, I feel the same way as you do, but right now were to limited on what we can do and these are just facts. " He began to list the facts with his fingers " 1, we can't call the cops, cause they won't believe us about the castle. 2, if we were to do anything to Kamoshida or even harm him, it's over for us. But, there's also option number 3. " Zach looks over to Ren. " You know exactly what I'm talking about, don't you? "

" I do. " The frizzy haired teen confirmed. " We need to punish the king. "

" The king? You mean that other world's Kamoshida? I didn't think of that, but...Is there any meaning to- "

" I finally found you... " A random yet very familiar voice spoke up taking the three by surprise.

" Did you guys say something? " They both shook their heads and then a black and white cat jumps onto the table, it had bright blue eyes and had a yellow collar around it's neck.

" Don't think you can get away with not paying me back for helping you. " They heard the voice again and they defiantly knew who it belonged to.

" Are kidding me? " Zach asked in surprise.

" That voice...Is that you, Morgana!? " Ryuji asked.

" How dare you, up and leaving me the other day! " This time they saw the cat's lips moving.

" Yeeeeep. That's defiantly him. " Zach confirmed.

" The cat's talkin'!? "

" I am NOT a cat! This just what happened when I came into this world! " Morgana explained. " It was a lot of trouble finding you three. "

" Hold on...How'd you even get into our world? "

" You'll understand when your at my level. " The cat answered confidently. " Though, I did get pretty lost making my escape though... "

" That aside, why can you talk!? You're a cat! "

" How should I know!? " Morganna replied back while scratching his ear.

" You hearing this too? "

" Uh...Meow? " Ren answered and Zach did his absolute best to hold back his laughter but was failing miserably holding his gut.

" This is no time to be jokin' around! " Ryuji said with the scared teen now calming down from his laugh burst.

" You guys are having a rough time of this, hm? I heard you mention something about witnesses. "

" Oh, shuddup. " The blonde growled.

" You know, I could tell you a thing or two about what to do about Kamoshida. You were pretty close just a moment ago. "

" God, that condescendin' attitude! That thing's gotta be Morgana! "

" You were still doubting me!? "

" Yeah, Sherlock., he's freaking black and white and has the same voice for crying out loud! " Zach deadpanned to Ryuji and returned his attention to the cat.

" Ack! Quiet down! " Ryuji told the cat because nearby there were a few students in the distance and they could hear what they were saying.

" We really have to be looking for a cat in a busy time like this? "

" I just heard a meow somewhere near here. Didn't you hear it? " The other guy sighed. " Make sure you check every other nook and cranny around. "

" Uh-huh. " Zach looked back to the cat. " From the looks of it, only the three of us can understand what Morgana's sayin'. Probably because we've been to the other world. "

" Pretty good observation. " The cat said wiping his nose with his paw.

" What the hell's goin' on? " Ryuji asked himself in confusion. " Anyways, what you were talkin' about earlier... Is it for real? "

" You're quite the sceptic for being an idiot. " Morgana commented.

" Guys, I hate to rain down on our party, but...we might wanna change scenery. " Zach suggested since people could come up to them and most likely the two guys from earlier would turn him into the pound.

" You're right, this defiantly ain't the best place... " He then picks up Morgana by the back of the neck making the cat begin to struggle. " Ren, stick it in your bag for now! It should be just small enough to fit! "

" Hey! How dare you treat me like- " Ryuji then shoves him into Ren's bag and zips it shut ignoring his protests.

" Roof? "

" Roof. " Both teens replied back to Zach's question.

* * *

Once they were on the roof, Ren laid the bag down and unzipped it allowing Morgana to step out of it.

" Don't be so rough with me! " The cat yelled.

" Enough of that! " Ryuji said. " You said you know we can do something about Kamoshida, right? "

" It has to do with what this guy was talking about earlier. " Morgana said looking over to Ren. " You'll need to attack his castle. "

" What do you mean? " Ryuji was confused.

" I think I do. " Zach spoke up. " I remember you saying how that castle is the school the last time we were in that other world. Is that how he views it or something?

" Very good. You catch on very quick. " Morgana said in approval as he sat down. " Yes. The castle is how Kamoshida views the school. He doesn't really realize what happens in there, but it's deeply connected to the depths of his heart. Thusm if the castle disappears, it would naturally impact the real Kamoshida. "

" What'd happen? " Ryuji asked.

" A Palace is a manifestation of a person's distorted desires. So, if the castle were no more..."

" His desires, would go too. " Ren spoke up with the cat scratching his ear again.

'" Precisely! It's nice to see some people pick up things fast! "

" For real? H-He's gonna turn good!? " The blonde exclaimed. " But...Is that really gettin' back at him? "

" Erasing a Palace essentially means forcing the owner to have a change of heart. However even though their warped wants disappear, the crimes they committed remain. Kamoshida will become unable to bear the weight of these crimes, and he'll confess them himself! "

" You for real!? That's possible!? " Ryuji asked and now Zach now knew for sure he was gonna hear the two words 'for real' in the possible days to come a lot.

" And since the Palace will no longer exist, he'll forget what we did there as well. Not only will we be able to bring Kamoshida down, but there won't even be a trace of our involvement. " Morgana explained further on.

" That's amazing! You are one incredible cat! " Ryuju complimented.

" True, except for the cat part! "

" So, How do we get rid of the Palace!? "

" By stealing the treasure held within. "

" Stealing? " Ryuji wasn't the only one confused by what the cat had said.

" I'll tell you more once you agree to go ahead with this. It's my most valuable, secret plan, after all. If you want to help me out, I'll gladly teach you. What's your call? "

" Our luck's runnin' dry lookin' for witnesses. Guess we have no choice but to go along... "

" You're right. " Ren agreed with what the blonde had said.

" Wait... " Zach spoke up. " As much as this all sounds good, there's just one thing that bothers me. " He looks to Morgana with a serious look. " Even though it sounds simple enough to do, there's always a catch. Morganna? If we do something wrong in person's heart, could individual die? "

" What!? Come on Zach, your joking right? " Ryuji asked laughing a bit and got a look back from him in response.

Morgana then began to explain some more. " If we erase a Palace, there is no doubt that the person's distorted desires will be erased as well. But desires are what we all need in order to survive. The will to sleep, eat, fall in love-those sorts of things. If all of those yearnings were to vanish, they'd be no different than someone who has shut down completely. And yes, Zach is right, they can die if they're not given care. "

" They will die?! "

" will you listen to everything I have to say first? " Morgana glared at the blonde.

" Wouldn't their death be our fault? "

" Aren't you determined enough to face those kinds of risks? "

" Hey...What do you guys think? " Ryuji asked.

" We'll have to risk it. " Ren gave his answer.

" For real!? "

" Sheesh...I come all this way, and this what I get. It's not like anyone will ever find out. " The cat said speaking how taking someone's life was no big deal.

" That's not the point! " Ryuji said stomping to cat. " If we just go around and secretly doin' whatever we want, we'd be no better then that effin' Kamoshida... "

Morgana groaned at this. " Is this your only option? "

" Yes it is. " Zach replied. " Ryuji, I get where your coming from, I feel the same. But, the longer we stand around and do nothing, will only let him do what ever he pleases. That'll lead to something much more worse to happen. "

" But...still... "

" Look. I'll come back later. Make sure you've made your decision by then. " Morgana said before he ran off leaving the trio.

" Man, we're gettin' all worked up for nothing... Dammit! " The blonde said in frustration. " I'll try and see if I can figure out another way...C'mon let's get outta here. "

* * *

**TAKE YOUR TIME...**

**Location: ****Kibo No Su Apartment Complex**

**Time: Evening **

* * *

As of right now Zach was at his desk finishing up some of his studying when he heard a knock on the door. " Hey Zach? "

" Is that you Roku? Come on in. " The little brother entered into his room. " You need something? "

" Uh, yeah. Could you put stickers on my gundam model? You know I have a hard time doing it. "

" Sure. Just put the stuff right here. " Roku did as he told.

" Thank you bro. "

" No problem. " As he was gonna get to work Zach's phone went off.

RS: So, whaddya guys think about what Morgana told us?

RS: I dunno if I get all that stuff about stealing desires...

RS: And Kamoshida's gonna turn like brain dead if we mess up, right?

RS: I mean, sure I'm pissed at him...

RS: But I dunno if I really wanna kill the guy...

RA: I'm not sure what to say.

ZA: I still standby with what I said on roof.

ZA: It's a risk we'll have to take.

ZA: Plus, Morgana should know the right methods to make sure we don't kill the bastard.

ZA: All in all, we have to make a decision, if were gonna do it or not.

RS: Right...

RS: We ain't gonna settle anything at this rate. I'm thinking murder is a bit much though...

RS: Oh well...

RS: I'll try and see if I can come up with some other way tonight.

RS: Has left the chatroom

ZA:...

RA: Something on your mind?

ZA: Ren, there's no other way, you know this, I know this and deep down Ryuji knows it too.

RA: I know.

RA: But, Zach it'd be too dangerous to take you along with us...since...

ZA: I know, I know. I don't have a Persona...

ZA: Yet at least...

ZA: I just don't wanna be so damn useless...

RA: We'll figure something out, don't worry. Good Night.

ZA: Night Ren.

A few minutes later after doing what his brother asked him to do, Zach laid down in his bed to rest, and very slowly his eyes began to feel very heavy all the sudden, causing him to drift off into a very deep sleep.

* * *

**Location:?**

* * *

Zach slowly began to stir awake. When he did, he noticed that all of his surroundings looked very different, as if he was in some sort of area resembling a lake with the water being colored dark red like blood, but for some reason he didn't feel wet, it felt more like he was walking on it instead.

" What the hell? What is this place? "

" **It seems you've finally come around.** " a deep male Dutch voice said getting his attention. " **And now, we've finally come to meet. Face to face.** "

He turns around to face a figure wearing on a red leather chair, with it's physical body completely obscured by the dark. " Who are you? "

" **That is for me to know, and for you to find out.** " The figure replied pointing it's finger at me. "** For now, it's not the time. Just know this...keep on doing what your doing, help your friends. Then, I'll find you again, or you can find me, whatever will be, will be. **"

" What? " Zach was in deep confusion as the figure continued talking.

" **I know for a fact, deep down, you feel useless, for not being able to fight alongside your friends. I deeply understand. But, as I said, now, is not the right time, it will come when you are needed. **"

" Am I supposed to heed your advice or something? " Zach retorted. " I don't even know who or what you are. "

" **You don't...Not yet at least. But I know you.** " The figure replied. " **And it's your choice if you want to listen to what I have to say, or not. Right now, you have good conviction, however, it is not enough. You need a stronger one.** "

" I don't understand. And how is this even happening? What are you trying to tell me? "

" **Do not fear to think even the most not-probable**, **it will be needed in the times to come. ****You will understand, eventually.** " The figure then points at him. " **Remember this, there are darknesses in life and there are lights, and you are one of the lights, including your friends. Never forget that. **"

" **It would appear our time here draws closer to the end.** "

" No! Wait! I'm not done! "

" **Be patient, we will meet again. And I look forward to it.** " The figure advised before he disappeared.

* * *

At that moment Zach sprung awake slowing down his breathing heavily quickly looking around to see he was back in his room.

" The hell was that? " Zach asked himself as he put his head back down on the pillow. " Seriously, what did that other world do to me? And what did he mean? We'll meet again? "

* * *

**To be continued**

**Now replying to reviewers**

**ROCuevas**

**Thank you.**

**Guest #1 Chapter 3 **

**I'll do it when I have the time**

**BobbyJenkin's **

**Honestly, yeah, I'm tempted to try Amphiba, but the only problem is, I'd rather do it, when the next season comes out, that way I know what I'll be dealing with. I appreciate the ideas though**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter for my Persona 5 story, and in this chapter, tears will be shed and their will be quite a few changes, that and well, yeah, you'll know what I mean by that when you read the chapter for yourselves. **

**Also, another notice, this chapter won't be as super long as the others, but, this does serve it's purpose. **

**So okay, with enough said, I'll let you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**The Last Straw**

**The Next day... **

** 4/April 15, Friday**

**Time Early Morning. **

**Current Objective: Expose Kamoshida**

**Location: Shujin Academy**

* * *

As of right now Zach had just exited out of the train all while texting to Max who was still too sick to go school.

MT: You really should come by when you get the chance.

ZA: But wouldn't your aunt tell me no?

ZA: I mean technically I should be staying away from you.

MT: Eh, just wear one of those yellow hazmat suits. Everyone does.

ZA: By everyone, or are you talking about the guys in those zombie movies?

MT:...No comment.

ZA: Uh-huh...That's what I thought...:p

MT: Well, I better go get some more rest.

MT: So stay out of trouble..

ZA: Yeah, yeah...I hear that enough from my mom, and I don't need you on my case either.

After the texting was done the scarred teen exited out of the station and for some odd reason he walked right up to Ren who'd just purchased a drink from the vending machine and greeted him once he noticed him.

" Oh, good morning Zach. "

" Morning Ren. " Zach greeted back and the two slowly made their way to the entrance.

" You don't look so good...Are you alright? "

" Yeah, I just had a rough night trying to sleep. "

" Was it about what Morgana told us? " Ren asked and Zach half lied since it was a bit true, he was thinking over on what Morgana said about their was a way to change Kamoshida but the only thing preventing them from doing this was the very fact that the he could die. The lie was mostly about the strange dream he had last night and the weird figure that talked to him.

" A little bit. But I still think we should take the risk. But, two wrongs don't make it right if he does die. " Zach answered. " I mean have you made up your mind yet? "

Ren looked forward appearing to looked a bit conflicted with their choices. " You are right about us needing to take actions...But, I'm honestly still thinking about it... "

As Zach was gonna continue talking another voice caught their attention. " I can't believe Suzui-senpai missed such an important meeting yesterday. I wonder what happened. " A girl said talking to her friend up front making the two listen to their conversation.

" Mr. Kamoshida asked to see her... "

" You know, I've been hearing rumors about how Mr. Kamoshida and Suzui-senpai stay late. She always shows up to meetings though. It's weird she wasn't at the one yesterday. "

Hearing this made Ren and Zach exchange a quick glance at one another but kept looking forward with the scarred teen asking. " You think we should try and talk to her possibly after school? "

" Yes, and I have a bad feeling all the sudden. "

" You're not the only one... " Zach agreed. " Kamoshida's starting to get bolder...We have to make a decision. We have to stop him. "

" We will Zach, we will. " Ren reassured him.

* * *

**TAKE YOUR TIME... **

**Location: Ren's Classroom**

**Time: Morning**

* * *

Currently Ren and the rest of the class was listening to one of Mr. Ushimaru's lectures about government.

" So, I assume you all know about the separations of powers? There are three branches in our government. The National Diet is Legislative, the Cabinet is executive, and the Supreme Court is judiciary. This division of power provides checks and balances, which ensures no one branch becomes unstoppable. "

As he continued to listen Morgana suddenly popped his head right out from his desk taking him by surprise. " Have you made up your mind? No matter how much thinking you do, there's only one option. You'd be better off with just listening to me. "

" Why are you in there!? " Ren whispered and as he gonna get an answer his teacher began to look around.

" Hm? Did I hear a cat just now? "

Everyone looked around in confusion as well making Morgana tuck himself back inside Ren's desk so he wouldn't be spotted. " M-M-Meow! "

" Could that rumored cat be somewhere nearby? Settle down! Were in the middle of an important lecture! " The teacher then turned around to write on the chalk board all while continuing his said lecture. Good thing too, because Ren's phone just buzzed.

RS: It's no use... I can't think of any other way...

RA: Are you cutting class?

RS: I can't deal with that shit right now. I mean, what're we gonna do about Kamoshida?

ZA: Isn't obvious?

ZA: We take on Morgana's offer.

RS: Do we seriously have to go along with what the cat says?

ZA: Yes. Stop arguing already

RS" Urgh, that damn furball...

" If only he knew I was reading this too... " Morgana said. " But at least Zach is smarter then he is. "

As the lecture continued on a male student sitting near the exit stood up looking through the window. " Hey...What's that!? "

" Enough! " Their teacher snapped. " This is a classroom! "

" Wait...She's going to jump! " A female student gawked in shock immediately stirring the whole entire classroom.

" Suzui? " Mishima breathed in disbelief and immediately Takamaki stood up from her seat. " Shio? "

" For real!? "

" Who is!? " Students began to make their way out of the classroom much to their teachers disapproval.

" Hey! Stay in your seats! Do not set foot outside this room! "

" No way! "

" Huh!? Is she gonna commit suicide!? "

" It's Suzui! Shio Suzui! " Takamaki instantly got up from her seat and made a dash outside of the room with Ren right behind her. After pushing a single student aisde she looked through the window and couldn't believe what she was seeing.

* * *

A few minutes earlier the scarred teen had finished his call with nature exiting out of the bathroom and sighed in relief. " Phew...Well at least I feel better now...Hm? " He immediately noticed a whole bunch of students were looking through a window.

" Huh? What's the commotion? " Zach looked through the window and sure enough he saw something that'd make his heart drop. There was a girl standing at the edge of a rooftop and from the way she looked, the girl was without a doubt going to jump.

As if his body moved on it's own Zach dashed out of the building as fast he could into the courtyard and got into a sprinting position. As the poor girl jumped off the roof Zach ran with all of his might.

* * *

Back up at the windows a whole bunch of girls were screaming in shock while Takamaki gasped in horror covering her mouth slowly walking backwards on the verge of tears while Ren couldn't believe what he'd just witnessed.

" She fell! "

" She just jumped! "

" Clear out here! Back to your seats! " The teacher told his student's but they wouldn't listen.

" No...Why?... " The poor girl was on the verge of tears as she continued backing up. " Shiho! " She quickly ran past Ren and as he was gonna catch up more students began to speak up.

" Hey wait a minute! "

" Some one caught her! " Wait? Caught her? This grabbed his attention immediately.

" Oh my god! You're right! "

" Someone did! "

The probationer looked through the same window as Takamaki had did earlier and saw who it was. His own friend laying on the ground with the girl who try to commit suicide laying on top of him. " Zach... " The black frizzy haired teen made a run for it as well not long before running into Ryuji.

" H- Hey! What's goin' on!? " The blonde asked and immediately Ren answered,

" Suzui jumped! And I think Zach caught her! "

" Wait, what!? "

" Talk later! We have to get to the courtyard now! " Ren cutted him off making him nod as the duo sprinted off into the nearest direction of where they needed to go.

* * *

**TAKE YOUR TIME...**

* * *

" Get out of the way! " Ryuji said as he was pushing people aside with Ren right behind him.

" Let us through! " As they made their way through the large crowd of students who had their phones out either taking photo's or recording it on video. As they made their way closer to the courtyard, Ren noticed something through the crowd. It was Zach standing against an ambulance.

" Zach! " Ren called out to his friend. " Move out of the, way! Zach! " But once they made their way through, it was a very sad sight. Shido Suzui was on a stretcher while a paramedic was attending to a small open gash on the right side of Zach's head and noticed his left prosthetic arm was broken into two pieces, most likely from the force of the falling girl. " Zach... "

" Oh no... " Ryuji said under his breath upon seeing the condition their friend was in.

" C-Class is still session! " A panicked teacher said but the students wouldn't listen to him at all.

" Shiho... " Takamaki said utterly heart broken seeing her friend on the stretcher.

" What the hell's wrong with these people... " Ryuji growled in annoyance, anger and disbelief since their were two people injured with one of them being his friend as a paramedic came forward.

" We need someone to go with them! Are there any teachers here!? "

" I-I'm not in charge of her class though... " The panicking teacher from earlier said.

" We should leave this to Principal Kobayakawa... " Another teacher said sounding very hesitant.

" Fucking cowards... " Zach growled under his breath upon what he was hearing because no one was willing to go with her. He then flinched in pain slightly as the paramedic tending to his gash had finished his work.

" I'll go! " Takamaki volunteered stomping her foot in anger and fear.

" Please hurry! " The paramedic urged the girl who immediately kneeled down beside her doing her best not to cry. Seeing her best friend in the state she was in, it was heartbreaking, to see her this badly hurt.

" Shiho...Why? " The poor girl pleaded wanting to know what drove her to do such an act.

" Ann? " The girl had opened her eyes and looked to her friend who's eyes were filled with sadness and despair. This made her begin to cry at the sight. " I'm sorry. I...I can't take this...anymore... "

" Shiho? " Takamaki leaned in closer and her friend whispered something into her ear. She then shot her head up in shock and surprise. " Huh? Kamoshida!? "

" Ngh... " The girl soon went unconscious from the pain making her best friend panic. " No! Shiho!? " The paramedics grabbed the stretcher and moved it inside while Zach looked over to his friends and motioned them to come over to him which they did.

" Za- " Ryuji was about to speak but he was cut off.

" Worry about me later, you both know who did this, go get him. " He said as a paramedic helped guide him into the ambulance. The doors shut and the ambulance drove off.

" Return to your classrooms at once! " The panicking teacher told the students who still didn't pay attention to him. Both Ren and Ryuji had mixed emotions, in only just two days alone, their newest friend they'd gotten to know was hurt, and to make mattes worse, someone had just tried to commit suicide. But it was Zach's words that still echoed in their ears, he told them both to get 'him' they knew who he was talking about.

As they were in thought they heard someone run off from behind them getting their attention. " That guy... " Ryuji muttered. " Hey, wasn't Mishima acting weird? "

Ren looked over to Ryuji with a serious look and nodded. " He knows something. "

Hearing this answer was enough for the blonde. " We're gonna make him talk this time. " The duo then went off after them just as the principal came out.

" Teachers, return to your classrooms for the time being! Please do not let any students go home yet! "

* * *

**TAKE YOUR TIME...**

* * *

Back with Ren and Ryuji they'd caught up with Mishima who had ran away from the scene earlier after the ambulance had left. And currently the blonde was gripping his arm really hard making him winch in pain.

" That hurts! " He ignored him and pushed him into a corner right near some lockers not letting him have the opportunity to leave.

" Why'd you run like that? Huh!? " Ryuji got straight to the point while impatiently tapping his foot.

" I didn't run... " The boy answer and flinched upon Ryuji slamming his fist into the locker.

" She jumped and tried to kill herself! " He wasn't buying his answers, he wanted some answers and he was going to get them.

" L-Leave me alone! " Mishima begged.

" Just tell us the truth... " Ren said joining in being less aggressive then what Ryuji was doing. However he was merely holding back his anger. " Our friend got hurt trying to save her...You know something..."

" He's right. " Ryuji backed him up and calmed down a bit. " We ain't tryin' to get you busted. We won't say you talked either! "

" Suzui... " He began and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. " S-She was called out by Mr. Kamoshida! "

" Wait, what!? " Ryuji was confused but held back his questions and listened to what he had to say.

" I was called by him a number of times too... To the teacher's room." Mishima was now finally giving them the answers they've been lookin' for to confirm the rumors. " It wasn't just me or Suzui either. He'd nominate someone when he was in a bad mood...and hit them. "

" So the physical punishment thing was for real... "

" That's why the members of the volleyball team were injured. " Ren pipped in.

" But yesterday, he called Suzui out of the blue. She didn't make any mistakes or anything. Mr. Kamoshida seemed real irritated that day, so it must've been...worse then usual... "

" He didn't... " Ryuji was now putting the pieces together. The bastard, had raped her. " That son of a bitch! " The blonde roared out in rage.

" Ryuji! Wait! " Ren called out but he was ignored and went after his friend with Mishima in tow.

* * *

**TAKE YOUR TIME...**

**Location: P.E Faculty Office. **

* * *

As of the moment Ryuji came barging in through the door gaining Kamoshida's attention to see threee unwelcomed guests. " Huh? "

" You bastard! The hell did you do to that girl!? " Ryuji accused.

" What are you talking about? " Kamoshida asked waving them off.

" Don't play dumb with me! " Ryuji yelled as he kicked a chair aside getting his attention.

" That is enough! "

" What you did...wasn't coaching! " Mishima muttered.

" What did you say? " The P.E teacher asked glaring right at the boy's accusations.

" You.. You ordered me to call Suzui here..." Mishima finished finally letting out more truth. " I can only imagine what you did to her! "

" You're going on and on about things you have no proof of... " Kamoshida said as he stood up up from his chair and glared daggers at the three students with hate and annoyance while crossing his arms. " Basically, you're simply making these claims because you can't be a regular on the team right? "

" That's not what this is about! " Mishima argued.

" Even if it is exactly as you imagine it to be, hypothetically speaking... " Kamoshida leans his head closer. " What can you do? We just received a call from the hospital. Suzui's in a coma, and her chances of recovery are slim... How would someone like that make a statement? " Everyone was surprised to hear this news while Kamoshida was basking in victory. " There's no chance of her getting better, I hear...The poor girl. "

" No... That can't be... " Mishima breathed while Ryuji was shaking in anger.

" You goddamn! "

" This, again? " Kamoshida said as he looked over to the blonde. " Does this mean we need to have yet another case of 'self-defense?' "

" You shut your mouth, you son of a bitch! " Ryuji yelled out ready to throw a blow at the teacher if it wasn't for Ren grabbing his arm. " Why're you stoppin' me!? " Ryuji growled at his friend trying to get loose.

" Don't let him get to you...That's exactly what he wants... " Ren advised

" But still! " The blonde cried out getting out of his grip surprising Kamoshida.

" Oh? You're stopping him? What a surprise. " He then crossed his arms and smiled showing he already knew he'd won. " There's no need to hold back. Why not attack me? Ohhh...you can't. Hahahaha, but of course you can't! " He then sat back down into his chair. " Everyone present right now, will be expelled. I'm reporting all of you at the next board meeting. That includes your friend, Zach Aurico. "

" Wha- "

" You can't make a decision like that! " Mishima argued. " Especially when Aurico isn't even here! "

" So what? " Kamoshida asked looking back at the students with smugness and anger written right on his face. " That kid has been hanging out with the two since he got here...He obviously shares his point of views along with Sakamoto. Infact, he's the one who raped the poor in the first place and he told her to jump and he tried to make himself look like the hero to get away with it. "

" **What!?** That's bullshit! " Ryuji argued. " He saved her life! You're the one who did that Suzui you bastard! "

" Oh yeah? Who would seriously consider what scum like him or you say? " Kamoshida retorted. " You threatened me too Mishima, so you're just as responsible. "

" Huh? "

" To think you didn't know why I kept someone as talentless as you on the team. You act like you're a victim, but not only have you leaked Amayia's criminal records, you also released some of Aurcio's history didn't you? It's all over the internet, correct? How terrible. " This compelled to make both Ryuji and Ren look at the boy in shock holding his head down in shame.

Ryuji spoke first. " Mishima? "

" He told me to do it. " The boy said as he got onto the floor. " I had no choice... " Hearing this made the "King" laugh in amusement and waved them off

" Now, are we finished here? You're all expelled! You're done for: your futures are mine to take. Now get out of my sight. " Kamoshida commanded as if he'd given them a life sentence.

Ryuji straightened up and glared at Kamoshida from the corner of his eye. " I can't believe this asshole's gettin' away with this! "

" He'll eat his words. " Ren said with a serious look who was also glaring at Kamoshida.

" Huh? " Ryuji was confused but quickly figured it out. " Oh right. We have that! "

" Huh? " Kamoshida turned to face them and grew annoyed that they were still there. " Have you lost your minds? I don't understand what garbage like you are thinking, but go ahead and try. All you can do is wait for your disposal though... "

As they left the room with Mishima Ren had one thought in his mind. ' That's all the time we'll need...You're gonna get what's coming to you... '

* * *

**TAKE YOUR TIME...**

**Location: Hospital (did the place even have a name?)**

**Time: Evening**

* * *

The inside of Zach's hospital bed comes into view, hours ago his mother and siblings had come upon hearing what had happened. Naturally, his mother gave him a scolding for his reckless action, making her be worried sick, so fourth. But she was very proud knowing he tried to save the life Shio's life, even if he never met her. All in all, they were just very relieved to know that he was going to be okay.

Also, he received news that he didn't get any other serious injury aside from the gash on the right side of his head that was stitched and covered in bandages. He also got news that a new prosthetic will be coming in two days from now, so he'd have to be patient until then, but he was fine with it since he had to make do with one arm before he even got prosthetics.

Currently it was about 9:30 and Zach was anscious to know anything else happened or did they make progress with Kamoshida's Palace. " I wonder how they're doing? "

ZA: Hey, guys, it's me. "

RS: ZACH!? Is that you!?

ZA: Who else would be?

RA: How are you feeling?

ZA: I'm okay guys really, the only serious thing is that my 'fake' arm got busted up.

ZA: The doctors say I was very lucky I didn't get any other serious injury. Aside from the gash on my head. Nothing stiches can't fix.

ZA: But luckily for me, I got the clear to leave the hospital tomorrow.

RA: That's good to hear...

RS: Yeah man...

RS: Were just glad you're okay...

RS: Also we have a bit of news...

ZA: Oh? What kind? Is it good news or bad news?

RA: Both.

RA: Which one do you want to hear first?

ZA: Bad news...

RS: That asshole Kamoshida is having us and Mishima expelled!

ZA: Come again?

RS: It only gets worse!

RS: He's gonna put the blame on you for why Suzui tried to kill herself!

ZA:...

Zach paused upon what he was hearing and curled his good hand into a fist a hit the mattress of his bed a few times in frustration and anger. Once he calmed down he continued the chat.

ZA:...

RS: You okay?

ZA: No, I'm trying to absorb what you just told me.

ZA: Did anything else happen?

RA: Actually, this is where the good news comes in...

ZA: Well? What is it?

RA: Okay, you can talk now...

AT: Uh...surprise?

ZA: Who're you?

RA: Zach...It's Takamaki...

ZA: ...Give me the details...

RA: Apparently, Ann got dragged over when we were about to infiltrate Kamoshida's Palace, we pushed her back but she got back in.

ZA: Do you have that weird nav app by anychance?

AT: Yeah, I do. That's how I got back in before getting captured.

RS: But, we saved her life.

RS: Plus, she got one cool looking Persona too!

ZA: So not only did we agree on stealing Kamoshida's heart, but we also gained a new teammate?

ZA: Great to hear! Welcome aboard Ann!

ZA: It's fine if I call you by your first name, right?

AT: Sure.

AT: Also...Thank you for saving Shio's life...That's means a lot to me...

ZA: Well, I'm glad I was able to help...

ZA: Okay, guys, would you mind saving the rest of what transpired yesterday? I'm gonna get some sleep.

RS: Kay, night man.

AT: Goodnight Zach.

RA: See you tomorrow.

RA: Also Morganna wanted to say hope you get better.

After he was done chatting with his friends and their newest team member he drifted off to sleep ready to leave for the next day. Even though, he took a hit, Zach knew his friends will need his help, even though he didn't have a Persona 'yet' the scarred teen was determined to help make Kamoshida confess his crimes.

* * *

**To be continued **

**So? How'd I do? Good bad? Don't be shy, but tone down on criticisim a bit, okay?**

**Now replying back to reviewers **

**ROCuevas **

**Thank you as usual friend :) **

**Guest Number 1 **

**Nope. Just wait as the story progresses**

**Guest Number 2**

**Oh yes he will...For now just be patient.**

**BobbyJenkin's times x2**

**Doing a story on the Owl House? Eh, I haven't watched it, plus it even hasn't come out yet. As for the Loud House I already got a crossover of it with Digimon. Never heard of Infinity Train either, plus I'm not really so much into DC and Marvel comics much. I'm very happy to know you enjoy reading my stories, and I appreciate your continued loyalty as a reader.**

* * *

**Now, how's about a little game talk? **

**As of recently I've been playing The Sinking City for PS4, and I gotta say, it's pretty amazing.**

**_The Sinking City_ is an open-world detective game with a third-person camera perspective that takes place in the fictional city of Oakmont, Massachusetts during the 1920s**

**. It features an investigation system in which the outcome of the player's quests will often be defined by how observant the players are when investigating different clues and pieces of evidence.**

**The town of Oakmont is made up of seven districts (Advent, Coverside, Grimhaven Bay, Oldgrove, Reed Heights, Salvation Harbor, and The Shells) which have all been affected by flooding to various degrees, and the player must use a boat to safely traverse the flooded streets to reach drier areas. **

**The player can swim if necessary, but the water is infested and can fatally damage the player's health and sanity, mainly massive Eels. **

**The player also assembles an arsenal of tools and weapons, and at times must use them to kill otherworldly creatures and dispel hallucinations. However, as Oakmont is an isolated place with dwindling resources and deteriorating social order, bullets have replaced money as the preferred currency; expending too many bullets can leave the player unable to barter for desired items.**

** Another major resource is sanity, which is spent on investigative powers used to reconstruct crime scenes and identify clues. Sanity slowly regenerates on its own, but can be replenished faster with antipsychotic drugs. Disturbing scenes and encounters can cause sudden, sharp drops in sanity, affecting the player's perception of the surrounding environment, and complete loss of sanity is fatal.**

**The controls are a bit tricky to understand, it takes time getting used to, such as combat and trying to put the pieces of the puzzle for a case together, but that's what makes it challenging. It has bunch of side cases too increase your characters perks. Not to mention, this is actually based off the horror stories of the well known H.P Lovecraft, who wrote The Call of Cthulu, so it's defiantly worth buying and playing. **

**Not to mention, it's given me a bit inspiration for something that will happen in the future...of the story itself...**

**I give the Sinking City, an 8.5 out of 10. Gotta go, just another case, and it ain't gonna solve itself. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I don't mean to brag, but tomorrow the big day! And I'm talking about Turkey, Green Bean Casserole, Mashed potatoes, Corn, biscuits and last but not least, either Banana Pudding, or Banana Cream Pie. Either way, I'm gonna have a hell of a time tomorrow. **

**But that's enough about me. Back to our story.**

** In this chapter, the group will now make thier move, by weaponing up, and preparing for thier very first big hiest. **

**So, without further ado, let's continue on, shall we?**

**Chapter 6**

**Work and Life**

**The Next Day:**

**4/16 Saturday **

**Time: After School**

**Location: School Rooftop **

" Okay, look's like were all here. Mkay, let's get goin'! " Ryuji exclaimed with determination showing he was ready to go back.

" Hold on, " Morgana said. " It's still too early for us to head to the Palace. "

" But why? Don't we just gotta steal that Treasure thing? "

" It might sound easy to us, but it ain't that simple. " Zach argued. " We have to think on what our next move would be. "

" Zach is right, we can't underestimate the dangers of that place. We need to prepare. " Morganna added.

" Ain't that Persona shit we got enough to deal with it? "

" Dude, really? " The scarred teen inquired raising an eyebrow. " Persona's are like your main weapon of choice, you can use it for a certain amount of time. But after a while, it'll start taking a tole on you. It's basically the same when you run out of ammo for your guns. Even though you could still fight with your melee weapons, depending on what your fighting, you wouldn't stand a chance without your Persona's. "

" Once again, Zach is exactly right. " Morgana said in approval. " So again, we need to prepare before we head in. "

" But...how exactly are we supposed to do that? "

" I'm glad you asked, Lady Ann. " Morgana began to list what they'd need. " First, we'll need to find better equipment for all of you. "

" You talkin' about weapons? I know a kick-ass place! " Ryuji said.

" In that case, you two can handle that side of things. The other thing would be stocking up on medicine. Fatigue is unavoidable in a Palace... "

" How are we gonna find the place? " Ann inquired.

" I know one place. " Zach spoke up getting their attention. " My friends aunt runs a clinic in Yongen, go to their. You'll find what your looking for, but she's sharp, so be careful. And don't tell her I send you to her either, okay? "

" We won't. " Ren promised.

" Alright, let's begin gathering what we need. " Morgana said getting a nod from all of them.

* * *

**4/17 Sunday **

**Time: Daytime**

**Location: Shibuya Station.**

**Current Objective: Gathering Supplies**

Last night, Ryuji texted the group about a shop in Shibyua that sells model guns. It was decided that today, since there was no school everyone would meet in front of Shibuya Station. All except for Ann though, since she already made plans to go and check up on Shiho.

" Zach! Ren! Over here! " Ryuji cried out gaining their attention and walked over to Ryuji. " Look's like you guys made it. Mkay, let's get goin'. The shop's over this way! " The two began to follow the blonde and as they did this they passed right by someone right near a train car giving out a speech begging people to just listen to what he had to say. Such as " Wake up! This country is twisted! "

" This politician's actually saying some decent things, but not many people are stopping to listen. " Morgana commented.

" Eh, people give speeches all the time. Plus, politics are pretty boring, anyways. " Ryuji said.

" Maybe, but sometimes its good to know what's going on. " Zach argued.

" Eh, whatever. We're almost there. Just don't get lost in the crowd. "

" Oh trust me, it ain't my first time around so many people like this... " Zach commented as they did just that and made their way across now getting onto the central street.

" Follow me guys. " Ryuji instructed. " The shop can be pretty confusin' to find sometimes. " He said before they made a left turn and stopped in front of a military themed airshop with big green neon letters spelling out: _**UNTOUCHABLES**_. " Here it is, pretty legit huh? " Ryuji asked

" Well-well...It's been a while since I've been to Untoucables. " Zach commented crossing his arms taking them by surprise.

" You've been here before? " Ren asked sounding a bit surprised.

" Hmm. My dad and I used to come here ever so often. He also knew the owner. "

" Okay, cool, so do you know about military stuff? " Ryuji asked with Zach nodding his head.

" Yeah, I know a bit of some of the stuff in there. And trust, me it'll come in handy. Come on guys I'll do the talking. " Zach went in first with the rest of the group. Inside it was filled with various weapons, masks and a lot of military style gear.

Then their was the owner. A middle aged man with gray hair, faint stubble, sideburns and earrings. A tattoo of a gecko is on the left side of his neck near the back. He usually has a lollipop in his mouth. He wears a gray hat with yellow ear defenders, a black turtleneck sweater, a long gray coat with a red peace symbol on it, blue jeans and dark boots.

" You know what you want yet? " The manager asked keeping his eyes focused on the magazine he was reading.

" Actually, yes, I could use a few recommendations. " Zach said making the man behind the counter lower what he was reading and saw Zach giving off a smirk.

" Huh, hey kid. It's a been while. "

" Nice to see you too Iwai. " Zach greeted back identifying the mans name.

" So, whaddya want? An automatic? A revolver? " The man asked.

" Uh, automatic? " Ryuji was clearly confused.

" It's a gun that continues firing until the ammunition is exhausted or the pressure on the trigger is released. " Zach explained, " Take machine guns for example, those are automatic weapons. Anyways, were looking for realistic models. Like a 1911 handgun, Pump action shot gun, an SMG and a Steyr Mannlicher SM 12 rilfe. "

" Oh? You guys pannin' a nice big bank robbery or somethin'? "

" Th-That ain't it! We just like how they look, is all! " Ryuji blurted out making Zach elbow him in the gut.

" Dude, relax. He's just messin' with ya. " The scarred teen assured. " Anyways, Iwai, they're just beginning enthusiasts. I figured why not bring them to the one I know who could help them out. "

" And I'm glad you did... " The manager said as he placed his magazine down and looked right to them. " I got some new clients. But some precautions for you two though. Don't go 'round pointing 'em at other people. Keep 'em in a bag or somethin' if you're outside. Oh, and don't let the fuzz catch wind of you having 'em. I don't need them comin' around here. That applies to you too Zach. "

" Yes sir. " Zach replied along with Ryuji. " Yeah, we won't. "

" We hate the cops. " Ren answered getting a look from Zach and Ryuji while Iwai looked amused.

" How 'bout that? Me too. Now. If you look close, you'll be able to tell these're models. Real guns feel...different. Maybe someday I'll show you the real good stuff though...if you got the guts for it, of course. " He stood up from his chair and headed into the back. " Now just sit tight Zach, I'll bring out what you asked for. "

" Nice dude. " Ryuji whispered giving Zach a low five. " We totally gotta have some the fancy shit, right? I want 'em to shine! "

" Hold up buster... " Zach said crossing his arms. " I ain't gonna do this for free, you guys owe me. So I better get some money in return for this. "

" What!? But were team mates your supposed to help us out! " Ryuji retorted.

" That's fair enough. " Ren instantly agreed.

" Ah man... " Ryuji exclaimed with his shoulders slumping down looking a bit worried for just how much he was going pay him after the purchase. " But it better be strong! "

" That depends on how tight your wallet is... " Zach commented with a smirk much to the blondes dismay.

* * *

**The Next Day**

**4/18 **

**Time: Time Early Morning **

**Weather: Sunny **

" Thanks for helping us out yesterday Zach. " Ren thanked the scared teen as they made their way to school.

" No problem. I'm glad I can help. "

" By the way, don't you have a friend who's sick right now? " Morgana inquired popping his head out of the bag.

" Yeah, he is right now. "

" How long has he been sick? "

" About a few weeks now. He has Pneumonia. "

" That's really rough. " Ren commented. " I hope he gets better. "

" Me too. " Zach said before he tensed up. " Oh, boy. "

" What is it? " Ren questioned upon noticing.

" Up ahead. " The scared teen said making him look forward to see the front of the school gate comes into view with Kamoshida right at the front gate entrance greeting different students with a fake mask of kindness.

" Goon Morning! C'mon hurry up get to class! " He said to different students who were making their way inside just as Ren and Zach walked up.

" Good morning. " His attitude changed upon seeing Ren and Zach who kept silent not greeting him back and walked past him. " That admirable behavior won't do you any good once you're expelled. "

" Drop dead smuck... " Zach muttered as they entered the building.

* * *

**TAKE YOUR TIME...**

* * *

We now see Zach in his classroom listening to usual teachers lecture. As he did this, his phone buzzed. Making sure the teacher wasn't looking he answered and saw that the group was talking in their private chat room.

RS: So I saw Kamoshida at the school gate this morning.

RS: He was just standing there looking at me with this shit-eating grin on his face.

AT: Ugh, that's annoying...He was probably mocking you.

ZA: Eh, let him. He's just a piece of shit anyways...

RS: Honestly, seeing that got me even more fired up about this.

AT: Yeah, I'm worried about Shiho, but I want to concentrate on our operation too.

AT: And I won't let myself get exhausted like last time.

ZA: Don't worry about it.

ZA: The same thing happened to Ryuji when he acquired Captian Kidd.

ZA: So you should be fine, and get more used to it the more you use Carmen.

ZA: But that don't mean you can't be too careful either.

RS: True.

RS: The board meeting's May 2nd, right?

RS: We just gotta take care of him before then.

ZA: Then that means we only have two weeks until our expulsion.

ZA: That's plenty of time.

ZA: But, we still got to do play this smart.

RA: Agreed.

RA: My mind is made up. I'm not backing down from this.

RS: Same goes for me.

AT: Me too!

ZA: You already know my what my answer is gonna be.

AT: I'll do my best. No going in without me, OK?

RS: Yeah, you better let us know If you're going into the Palace.

ZA: That'd be smart thing to do.

ZA: In the meantime, I'll do whatever I can on my end guys.

ZA: I got your backs all the way.

AT: Thanks Zach...

RS: Yeah, thanks man.

RA: Everyone, head up to the roof after school.

Once the texting was done Zach quickly put down his phone just as the teacher turned around narrowly avoided getting caught.

* * *

**TAKE YOUR TIME...**

* * *

**Location: School Rooftop**

**Time: After school. **

" I hope you all understand that our time limit is May 2nd. " Morgana said beginging the meeting.

" We basically just have to go to that castle and steal the Treasure from Kamoshida, right? " Ann asked.

" But wait, what even is a treasure? " Ryuji added in his question. " I wanna know that before we do anything. "

" A Treasure is the physical form of the Palace ruler's distorted desires. " Morgana began to explain. " In other words, it's the core of the Palalce. Once we steal it, the Palace will crumble...I think. Having said all that, even I don't know what Kamoshida's Treasure is going to be. "

" Then how are we going to find it? " Ann asked.

" There's no way knowing that until we go in and find out. " Morgana answered. " But if I had to guess, I'd say he has it somewhere locked up somewhere in the depths of the Palace. "

" Eh, I think I get it now. We just gotta find the Treasure, yeah? "

" Pretty much. " Morgana answered Ryuji. " There's just a lot we won't know until we go in...In any case, our objective is to find the Treasure's location somewhere in the Palace. "

" Zach? you've been awfully quiet, what are your thoughts? " Ren asked the scarred teen.

" Honestly, I've been doing a lot of thinking. Since the last time I was in there, and now were talking about where the Treasure could be. I think I got an idea on where it is. "

" You do? " Ryuji sounded surprise.

" Where do you think it is? " Ann added.

" Well, you see, castles are meant to be a fortress and a safe place for royalty including their riches. Not to mention, it'd ought to be full of secret passage ways. Now, we've been to dungeons where they keep their prisoners and slaves. The last time I was there, I couldn't help but notice the top. "

" So you're theory is, that the treasure is somewhere on the top? " Morgana said trying to guess.

" No. I know it's up there. " Zach replied shaking his head. " The higher you go, the tighter security will be...So that means, the treasure is on the top floor, somewhere in the highest part of the structure itself. But, I say you should go all the way. "

" In one whole day? " Morgana questioned. " As risky as that sounds, it would probably be the best idea to do as of right now. Just as long as we don't push ourselves to much. We still have plenty of time. "

" Yeah, your are. But, there is something you can do... " Zach said getting their attention as he brought out a small bag pulling out two large pieces of paper.

" What are these for? " Ruuji asked.

" Keep your eyes out for maps. They'll be a really big help, plus, I can pretty much figure out where easy travel routes are. All you'd have to do, is just sketch out all on here. " The scared teen said.

" Though this is an unusual request, we'll see what we can do. " Morgana said agreeing on Zach's request. " By the way is anything else in there? "

" As a matter of fact, yes. " Zach pulls out some medical supplies from the bag. " I did a little shopping myself. This should help you guys make it through there. At least halfway for today. "

" Well done. " Morgana said in approval. " Make sure we go about this with time to spare so we can avoid any unforeseen circumstances. I expect great things from you guys. We should begin though, Zach, if you'd please. "

" I'm on it. Good luck guys. " With that said Zach left the rooftop to let them do their work.

**Mission Start! **

**Day's until Expulsion: 14**

**Objective: Steal Kamoshida's Heart & Find The Treasure's Location.**

* * *

**TAKE YOUR TIME...**

* * *

**Location: Kibo No Su Apartment Complex**

**Time: Evening**

Currently we now see Zach inside of his room with the light on reading some manga to pass the time with two different stacks. The stack on the right were the ones he was going to read while the left stack were the ones he did finish reading. While he couldn't join the others in their mission to infiltrate the Palace, Zach had been passing the time waiting for them to text him.

To him, it's felt like forever and he was getting a bit antsy to know how they did while at the same time worrying for their safety. Soon enough, his patience had paid off his phone buzzed. He stopped at where he was reading and saw that it was them.

" Yes... " He said and then first texted the big question.

ZA: So? How did it go?

RA: Pretty well actually.

RS: Yep.

ZA: That's good. Anything else happened?

RA: As of right now, no. But...the deeper we go, the more we learn more about Kamoshida's sick and twisted desires...

ZA: What happened?

RS: That asshole thinks of Ann and the female students as his sex toys, and the members of the volleyball team as his slaves!

RS: He even included me...

AT: We also found a secret room...

AT: It was filled with pictures of Shiho...

ZA: That had to been to tough...How are you feeling?

AT: Right now...I feel more determined then ever to make him pay for what he did to her.

ZA: Anything else I should know?

RS: We found a Chapel.

ZA: A chapel?

RS: It was dedicated to Kamoshda...That asshole thinks he's a god and that's how he views the gymnasium.

ZA: Wow...

ZA: I knew that guy was messed up in the head...But that's just crazy...

RA: Also, we managed to redraw the maps for Kamoshida's Palace.

RA: According to Morgana, we are about halfway there, he senses the treasure...

ZA: That's good to know. be sure to let me see them when you get the chance.

RA: Will do.

* * *

**TAKE YOUR TIME...**

* * *

**The next day**

**4/19**

**Weather: Sunny**

**Time: After School**

**Day's Until Expulsion: 13**

We now see Ren exiting out the library followed by Morgana poking his head out to talk." So, Ren? What do you wanna do? We could send the calling card right now. " The cat suggested.

" Actually, I have another idea. " The frizzy haired teen said before he opened up their private chatroom.

RA: Hey Zach? Are you free right now?

ZA: Yeah, I am.

ZA: What's up?

RA: Morgana redrew the maps like you asked him to do, and there ready if you want to have a look at them.

ZA: Oh great.

ZA: How about we meet at the dinner at Shibuya?

RA: Sounds good. I'll meet you there.

* * *

**TAKE YOUR TIME...**

* * *

**Location: Shibuya Diner**

We now see the two teens siting at a booth with the bag carrying Morgana on the table itself.

" So do you got what I asked for? " Zach inquired getting down to business with their frizzy haired leader taking out two rolls of folded paper out of his bag.

" Right here. " Ren handed Zach the map's they had drawn allowing Zach to inspect them and rolled them out one by one. " As you requested. "

" And I redrew it on the paper by the way. " The cat spoke up proudly.

" These maps are well detailed, nicely done Morgana. " Zach commented. " Yep. This'll help. " He began to trace his finger across the second map drawing and drew a large X one single spot. " Right here. That's where the treasure will be, somewhere in the tower. "

" I was thinking the same thing when we did find it in that room. " Morgana said. " Without a doubt it has to be there. "

" For sure. From the looks of it, I'd guess it's in his Throne Room. Typical places like that would have their valuable goodies, real close by to access it whenever they want, or just to escape. "

" How do you know this? " Ren inquired sounding very intrigued by Zach's hypothesis.

" Well, I play a lot of games where you have to use your brain, such as navigating a map and the environment itself. " Zach answered. " On some of them, you have to think outside the box sometimes if you want to succeed. It's just an hold habit of mine. "

" That's a pretty good habit to have. " Ren commented.

" Heh, you think so? " The scarred teen questioned before sighing.

" Is something bothering you? " Morgana asked noticing that their friend seemed troubled a lot lately.

" Yeah, but I don't want to trouble ya... "

" No, it's fine. We'll listen. " The cat insisted.

" I guess right now, I just feel useless at the moment to be honest. " Zach said as he sighed and placed his chin underneath his chin. " But, yeah, I get it, I'm one arm short... " He gestures to his missing arm.

" I've been meaning to ask, what happened to your real one? " Ren asked and immediately Zach grew silent and closed his eyes gripping on his empty sleeve. After opening his eyes he answered.

" I lost it an accident...About two years ago. "

" I'm s- "

" No. I don't need that. " Zach said cutting him off before continuing to speak his mind. " You know, I know the way I am right now, I know I can't fight...But I just figured that eventually...I'd finally be able to awaken my Persona... "

" It takes time Zach. You have to be in a state where you gain a strong resolve. " The cat advised.

" He's right. You shouldn't worry about. " Ren added.

" Yeah, but I was with you and Ryuji from the start...Heck even Ann awakened Carmen in just one day... "

" But you've done a lot to help us though. " Ren pointed out. " And were grateful for that. "

" Look, I know I might not seem like much right now, and...I want to fight along side you guys...I really do... "

" You will Zach, in time. " Morgana said trying to reassure him. " If Ryuji and Ann were able to awaken their Persona's then, just maybe you'll be able to as well. "

" I get what you mean... " Zach sighed. " But I just wonder how long I'll have to wait... "

" Zach, even if your not able to fight alongside with us. Your still part of this team. " Ren said. " I mean, even though it's only small bits, everything you do to help is very much appreciated. "

" He's right. " Morgana agreed. " Even right now, I see before me someone who has great potential to become a great thief. Heck, even Ryuji would get jealous. " Hearing this made Zach chuckle shaking his head and smiled.

* * *

T**AKE YOUR TIME**

**Date:?**

**Time:?**

**Location?**

The interrogation room of where Ren was being questioned by Sae Nijima comes into view with the woman sitting across from him trying to collect her thoughts after everything she's been told so far.

" Even though you had strategic advice, you had to had someone who was very reliant on your missions. " The grey haired woman began while Ren remained silent.

" This person would've also had to known what they were doing, as if they've had experience, knowing exactly what they were doing. Someone who was quick to adapt and think on their feet. " She leans forward for an answer. " Who was it? "

* * *

**TAKE YOUR TIME...**

* * *

"_ I am thou, thou art I..._

_Thou has aquired a **New **vow_

_It shall become the wings of rebellion that break thy chains of captivity..._

_With the birth of the **Hope** Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power..._ "

* * *

" Thanks guys it really means to hear that. " Zach said to his two teammates. " Now, how about we get something eat? My treat? "

" Sure. " Ren took his offer and began to look over the menu's while Zach rolled up the maps and paid for Ren's meal and even managed to give Morgana something as well.

* * *

**TAKE YOUR TIME...**

* * *

**The next day: 4/20**

**Time: After School**

**Location: Kibo No Su Apartment Complex**

**Weather: Rain**

**Day's Until Expulsion: 12**

* * *

As of right now, Zach was once again waiting to hear from the group who was infiltrating the Palace once again. In the meantime, the scared teen needed something to help him pass the time, Luckily for him, his wish was fulfilled, Max had texted that he wanted to him.

The inside of Max's room comes into view with Zach sitting a few feet away from the sick teens bed.

" Hey Max...How you feeling? "

" A little better. "

" That's good to hear. " Zach commented. " When will you come back? "

" I don't know man. I don't know. " The teen answered. " But, Aunty says that I'll be out of this bed in no time when the medicine she ordered comes in. "

" Heh, knowing your aunt, and the way she does medicine, I have a feeling it will make you better. "

" Yeah...So how are you? "

" I'm alright. "

" You know, we never did talk about what happened...The incident at school? Where you saved Shiho Suzui's life? "

" Oh, right. We haven't. Why do you ask? "

" I'm just curious. I mean, again, we never did talk about it. I figured you needed a little alone time first. That's why I haven't been texting you lately. "

" That explains that question... " Zach said. " So? What do you want to know or talk about? "

" Why did you do it? " Max questioned.

" I don't know... " Zach said shrugging his shoulders. " My body just moved on it's own...and that was it...Another part of me said, wouldn't my dad do the same thing? "

" He probably would've...Unlike mine... " Max commented before sighing. " Its almost like things are getting worse by each passing day Zach..."

" Trust me...I know. "

" Now are we gonna play that game or what? "

" Yeah, sure. Turn it on and get it set up. Then grab me a water. "

" I ain't damn housemaid. " Zach argued.

" Oh yeah? Well I'm sick right now, and your in my home, so technically right now you are. " He said with a smirk making Zach chuckle.

" Pff, ass... " The scared teen retorted as he did as his sick friend wanted.

* * *

**TAKE YOUR TIME...**

* * *

**Location:** **Kibo No Su Apartment Complex**

**Time: Evening**

Zach is currently in his room doing a bit of studying to keep him on top of things. Primarily the classroom and keep himself occupied. While doing so his phone buzzed and he answered it.

ZA: How'd it go?

RS: I'm pooped...

RS: It hit me like a goddamn ton of bricks right when I sat down...

ZA: Still ain't answering my question...

AT: Well, I guess we did walk pretty far in.

AT: But, I'm glad that we finally found that were so close to finally finding the treasure.

ZA: Wait seriously?

ZA: You actually went through the Palace in just one whole day!?

RA: We did. It wasn't easy though.

RA: We mostly avoided the shadows and only fought when needed too.

RA: All in all, those supplies you bought for us, really helped out.

ZA: Alright!

ZA: Outstanding guys! So how much farther do you think you have?

RA: According to Morgana, we now just have to send a calling card.

RA: That's the only way the Treasure will materialize

ZA: Hmmm. Okay, that's good to know.

RS: So Kamoshida'll turn into a good guy if we steal that, huh...

RS: Either way, it's up to you when we send the card, Ren.

AT: Call us over to the hideout when you're ready.

RA: Nice work, guys.

AT: See ya!

ZA: Night.

* * *

**The next day: 4/21 **

**Time: After School**

**Location: School Roof Top**

**Days Until Expulsion: 11**

**Weather: Cloudy **

After getting called up Ren everyone had all met at the roof top. It also turned out that Ren had made his decision they were going to send out the calling card.

" So, shall we get started? " Zach asked and immediately Morgana did his thing.

" Yes. All that's left now is to send out the calling card and take Kamoshida's heart. "

" Couldn't we have just sent one at the beginning of all this? " Ryuji asked sounding a bit annoyed but made a decent point.

" It's not that simple. " Morgana said.

" What do you mean? " Ren inquired as their associate began to explain.

" You see, a Treasure won't stay materialized forever. Once the impression is gone, The Treasure will disappear. "

" How long does it last? " Zach asked.

" I think it'll last around a day at most. " The cat answered.

" The hell? That's...like no time at all. " Ryuji commented.

" Well, this was never easy to begin with. " Zach chimed in. " But Morgana, would the treasure reappear again if we sent out another calling card? I'm just curious. "

" No. It only works once. That means we only have one chance to steal it. " The cat answered.

" In that case, you all better make it count. "

" Oh we will. " Ryuji replied back to Zach. " You count on it. "

" That's good. You'll need that courage for tomorrow. So? " Zach asked. " Do we know what we'll be doing? "

" Yeah. We send the calling card in the morning, and carry out the plan the plan by the end of the day. Right? "

" Correct. " Morgana confirmed what Ann said. " As I said though, the effect won't last that long. Are you worried? "

Ann chuckled at this question. " Heh, waited to long. "

" Perfect. " Morgana liked her response.

" We're going to pull this off, no matter what! "

" So, who's going to write the card? " Morgana asked.

" Leave it to me! " Ryuji instantly volunteered.

" Why? " Ann asked in confusion.

" Why? Why wouldn't it be me!? " Ryuji returned.

" Because you possibly blow our cover. " Zach said flatly.

" He's right. This is important. Are you sure you can handle the pressure? "

" I must agree. " Morgana said backing up with what Ann said.

" I really wanna get him good! Lemme right it...C'mon please? "

" All right. " Ren answered granting Ryuji's response without hesitation.

" Yeah! I got this! " The blonde said looking more determined now.

" Hey, are you sure about this? " Ann asked sounding a bit concerned but was very serious. " If they find out our identities, all this work will be for nothing. "

" I know! I know! " Ryuji answered.

" Yeah...Okay... " Zach said not entirely comfortable with the x track star's words.

" All right then! " Morgana said. " Tomorrow it is! You better not slack off on this! "

* * *

**Location:** **Kibo No Su Apartment Complex**

**Time: Evening**

**Weather: Cloudy**

Currently Zach had just finished up playing a bit with Monster Hunter World before his phone buzzed. He answered it and got into the chatroom.

RS: Man, there's so much I wanna write on the calling card. It's kinda tough figuring out what to say.

AT: Are you sure you're really capable of this!?

ZA: I still can't believe we put Ryuji in charge of making the Calling Card.

ZA: Yep, it's official, were doomed :p

RS: Shuddup Zach!

RS: But seriously guys, I got it. I even made a logo for us.

AT: A logo?

RS: Yup. You'll get to see it tomorrow.

AT: Well that's worrying...

ZA: I'm afraid of what it's gonna be...

RS: Anyways, you guys should rest up.

RS: If we screw up tomorrow, we're totally done for.

ZA: Don't think of that for a second!

ZA: It's not just our expulsions on the line here! More students are gonna continue getting hurt if we don't finish this!

ZA: If you pull this off, people are gonna be safe...So we can't afford to lose. Not now.

RA: Zach, is right. We need to win this.

AT: I'm sure it'll all go well!

RS: Just remember, we can't trust any shitty adults

RS: That's why we gotta do this ourselves

RS: Anyways, let's pull this off and surprise everyone!

ZA: F*** Yeah!

ZA: Whoops, sorry, that slipped out...

* * *

**TAKE YOUR TIME... **

**The next day: 4/21 **

**Time: Early Morning.**

**Weather: Sunny**

**Day's Until Expulsion: 10**

As of right now the group had just arrived at school. And already, there was something big going on. There were students checking out the bulletin boards and Zach noticed this along with Ann.

" A calling card? "

" I heard it was already posted by the time everyone got here this morning. "

Zach headed over to the board and took a red piece of paper that had a creeping smiley face wearing a hat. Underneath were bold words reading: **TAKE YOUR HEART**. He then passed it over to Ann so she could read what Ryuji had made up looking like a ransom note.

" **_Sir Suguru Kamoshida, the utter bastard of lust. We know how shitty you are and that you put your twisted desires on students that can't fight back. That's why we have decided to steal away those desires and make you confess your sins. This will be done tomorrow, so we hope you will be ready. From, the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. _**" She looks over to Zach who had a raised eyebrow.

" Wow... " Was all she said and they headed over to the others.

" Not bad, eh? " Ryuji asked with a smile wanting some feedback on his work. " I looked up a bunch of similar stuff online for reference. "

" Um...Yeah... " Ann didn't know how to comment. " I know what you wanted to say, but it sounded like an idiot trying to be an adult. "

" Your logo's a little lacking, lacking too. " Morgana commented popping out of Ren's bag.

" Ok, y'know what? Th-That ain't true! " Ryuji retorted.

" Yes it is. " Zach added. " But, on the other hand, people wouldn't be able to trace it back to you or us. So, it's serves the idea of a 'mysterious' calling card. " The scared teen commented. " Also, Ryuji, I get where you were going with the logo, but man...that's bad...But I love the three words you added. " As the blonde was gonna reply they over heard the students talking.

" Does this mean Mr. Kamoshida did something wrong? "

" Does this mean the rumors are true!? "

" Wait a sec...Is someone gonna take something from Mr. Kamoshida? "

" What's with this weird logo? "

" And who're these Phantom Thieves of Hearts people? "

" It got everyone excited, so it's all good, yeah? " Ryuji asked.

" Yeah we did, but were missing someone... " Zach answered.

" Who's responsible for this!? " A familiar voice yelled out demanding an answer.

" Ah, and now our 'guest' of honor knows about it too. " Zach smirked crossing his arms upon hearing this as they turned to see the P.E teacher himself stomping towards the bulletin board.

" Look at that. " Morgana noted happily " A predictable reaction for someone who knows what we mean by distorted desires. "

" I think it's hittin' him pretty hard. " Ryuji exclaimed with a grin.

" Did you do this!? Or was it you!? " He yelled out trying to get some answers causing the students that gathered near the bulletin board to scatter.

" Oh, yeah, someone's mad... " Zach commented as Kamoshida noticed the group and went over to them.

" Was it you three!? "

" What if it was? " Ren asked with a confidant tone.

" What garbage... " Kamoshida sneered.

" This coming from a bigger piece of shit? That's rich. " Zach retorted.

" Smart ass. Eh, it's not a problem. You'll all be expelled soon enough anyway. " All of the sudden the area around them distorted turning black and before long they saw Kamoshida's shadow. " Come...Steal it, if you can! " The shadow challenged.

" Judging from Kamoshida's response... I'm sure we had an effect on his Palace! " Morgana noted.

" Does that mean the Treasure's appeared!? " Ann inquired. " We'll be able to get it today, right? "

" It's not just 'today'. It's ONLY today. "

" The impact of seeing a calling card doesn't last long, and it cannot be repeated. The will be our one chance to steal the Treasure. "

" One day's more then enough for us! " Ryuji said before Zach addressed them.

" Then I wish the four of you good luck. Remember, it's all on you. " He said before they all made their way to start a normal day of school before beginning their mission.

* * *

**TAKE YOUR TIME...**

**Location: Kibo No Su Apartment Complex**

**Time: Evening **

Zach was very anxious. After school he went decided to try and keep calm in any way he could and keep his mind off it. On the way home, the teen had bought him and his little siblings some manga, which kind of helped but at the same time didn't. He believed in his friends, he knew they could do it, because they had to succeed. Oh the though of them failing was just unbearable to even comprehend. He's never been so nervous in his life up till now and something else more nerv raking happened.

He groaned in frustration upon closing an issue of Ultraman meaning he was done reading it. Zach couldn't take it anymore, he had to get an update. Then as if his prayer had been answered his phone buzzed. Quickly he swiped it and turned it on. This was it, the results of their infiltration were now coming in, and very slowly he opened up their private chat room with one question.

Upon getting a reply he put his face in his pillow to silent his cry of victory, for his friends had defeated Kamoshida's shadow and his Palace was no more.

* * *

**To be continued**

**As you can see, I've changed Zach's arcana, into Hope. Much like Kasmui who has Faith. Faith and Hope are part of the _Visconti-Sforza_ tarot deck.**

**Many speculate, that Hope is similar to the Star, heck others say Faith is similar to the Heirophant. As for Charity, not so sure myself, but I think who ever carries the traits of it since Charity is a very good thing. **

**Now replying back to reviewers**

**johnnyescamilla5**

**Eh, it will be what it'll be.**

**ROCuevas **

**As usual your to kind :)**

**Ghosts2002 **

**Yeah, it can get like that sometimes. But, it all depends on their personality, and what they like. Sometimes you either like it or don't like it. But I get what your saying. And thank you for reading this chapter, I do hope that you'll like this as well, even though it's completely different from what some people would do, like get a Persona right away in the early phase of the game itself. **

**And this applies to all of you, trust me, Zach will gain a Persona. Along the way after the second, let's just say, I'll be adding in my own personal touch. **

**Welp, hopefully you all like this chapter, sorry it took so long, to update this, I've been very busy. Heck, I meant to post this last month, but hey, shit happens. **

**Now, Merry Christmas to you all! And to all a good night with a little slice of peace on earth. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter. Now in this, one we'll be seeing the celebration and the beginning of our most loved group of thieves. So, here we go and I hope that you'll all like this.**

**(Also I was supposed to add this in a while ago. So my bad guys.)**

**Chapter 7 **

**The Results **

**TAKE YOUR TIME... **

**Date: April 23rd Saturday. **

**Time: Lunchtime **

**Location Shujin Academy **

**Weather: Sunny **

" So wait a minute his treasure was crown in the Palace but in reality it was an olympic medal? "

" That's right. "

" By the way... " Ryuji spoke up. " Have either of you seen Kamoshida? " The blonde asked.

" No I haven't. " Zach replied and looked over to Ren. " What about you? " He shook his head no.

" You really think he changed? "

" I don't know... " Ren answered

" Oh, perfect timing! " The trio looks over to see Ms. Kawakami walk over to them.

" What's the matter? " Zach asked curious to know what was going on.

" Study hall will be held today instead of PE today. I'm letting you know in case you haven't heard. Mr. Kamoshida has taken the day off. "

" He ain't here? " Ryuji was surprised to hear this and immediately she turned her eyes in the other direction.

" Don't tell anyone that you heard this from me...But we've received word that Mr. Kamoshida is placing himself under suspension. " The trio quickly exchanged a look with one another as they continued listening to what she said. " It's such an important time before the tournament too. Principal Kobayakawa went to talk to him about it, but supposedly he wasn't making any sense... "

" Wait a suspension!? " Ryuji exclaimed getting an annoyed look from the female teacher.

" Not so loud! " She whispered. " The talks about your expulsions will be put on hold too...I don't know too much about it though...Anyway, I've relayed what's going on to you. "

" Thank you for the heads up. " Zach said as she then walked away.

" Looks like something happened... " Ryuji commented. " At least it sounds different from the mental shutdown... "

" For right now yeah... " Zach agreed.

" Why do you say that? " Ren inquired.

" We ain't never done anything like this before. We can't let our guard down, I'm pretty sure, it's a guess but I have a gut feeling about this. That whatever is going to happen, is on the day of our supposed expulsion. "

" You do make a good point. " Ryuji agreed and then sighed. " I guess all we can do is wait. "

" That's for sure. " Ren said in agreement.

* * *

**TAKE YOUR TIME...**

* * *

**Time Skip... **

**5/2 **

**Time: Early Morning**

The day was now finally upon on them, after days of waiting and lots of patience it was time.

Right up ahead of them Ren and Zach were listening to two students talking up ahead.

" *yawn* Mondays are such a drag...Why couldn't they just give us today off, too? We have the rest of the week off starting tomorrow... "

" Yeah, it's ridiculous. Speaking of, what's up with that calling card? The one sent to Kamoshida. Didn't it say something about 'stealing his distorted desires' or something weird like that? "

" Yeah, something like that...I'm sure it's just a prank. No one's taking it seriously. " Hearing this made the scarred teen give his leader a worried look.

" I hope it works... "

" We'll find out... " Ren said in a calm tone despite the moment drawing near.

* * *

**TAKE YOUR TIME...**

Right now the school gymnasium comes into view with all of the students gathered with both Zach, Ren and Ryuji were present including Anne.

" What's with the sudden morning assembly? " A female student inquired .

" I bet it's about that girl that jumped the other day. " Another gaudy female guessed. " They don't have to tell us not to commit suicide. There was a weird calling card too, so I guess the teachers are freaking out? "

" Alright guys. here we go... " Zach whispered to his friends said before the principal himself took the stage. " And there's Pluto himself " Zach said making his friends chuckle at what he said before they now hushed up to see what he had to say.

" _Let's begin this school-wide open assembly. " _The principal said through the mic._ " As you all know, a tragic event took place the other day. Thankfully we have been informed that she has pulled through, but it will take her some time until she recovers. Everyone here has a bright future ahead. I implore that you rethink the importance of life and- _" All of the sudden the principal was cut off by a loud bang getting everyone's attention and much to their shock it was P.E teacher himself.

" _Mr. Kamoshida, what's the- _" the principal began only for the teacher to speak up with his eyes closed.

" I... have been reborn. :" He answered as if he'd found new faith. " That is why I will confess everything to you all... " the man said before he slowly began to stride his way over to the stage getting the attention of everyone present inside the gymnasium.

" Huh? What's wrong with Mr. Kamoshida? "

" What's this about? "

" Did the volleyball team do something? " A few students asked in curiosity

" I have repeatedly done things that were...unbecoming of a teacher. " He began keeping his eyes closed and his head down low in shame. " Verbally abusing students... physically abusing my team and... " He sighed. "...sexually harassing female students. I am the reason why Shiou Suzui tried to kill herself! "

Hearing this was a deep shock to everyone in the gym as they watched him get on his knees and began to cry and continued on.

" I thought of this school as my own castle... There were even students that I sentenced to expulsion, simply because I didn't like them...I will, of course rescind those... " He paused before continuing. " I am truly sorry for putting innocent youths through such horrible acts...I am an arrogant, shallow...and shameful person. No I'm worse then that... "

He then lowered his head placing it in shame against the wood of the stage. " I will take responsibility and kill myself for it...! " After those words were heard everyone spoke up on leading to some of the teachers trying to calm down the students including the principal who headed over to the man himself.

" Mr. Kamoshida! Please get off the stage for now! "

" Everyone! Return to your classes! " a teacher called out.

" I- "

" Don't run you bastard! " a voice cried out getting everyone's attention diverted towards Anne. " Shiho's still alive even after all the things that made her want to die! You have no right to run from this! "

Zach nodded in approval before looking to Kamoshida who raised his head. " You're right...You're absolutely right... I should be punished under the law and atone for my crimes...I did horrible things to Takamaki-san, as well. In return for giving Suzui-san a position on the team... I tried to force her into having relations. As of today, I will resign from my position as an instructor and turn myself in. " His crying then increased. " S-Someone, please call the police! " He was practically begging for someone to do so.

Immediately everyone was in shock including the male trio.

" Wow... " Ryuji was the one who broke their silence.

" This morning's assembly is over! " A teacher said as he walking through the masses. " Return to your classes immediately! " After this was said the students slowly there way out as Kamoshida was being escorted out by some of the teachers talking about what had just happened.

" Isn't this just like what that calling card said? "

" Does this mean the Phantom Thieves thing was for real? "

" Was something done to Kamoshida!? "

" C'mon, there's no way you could steal someone's heart! "

" But why else would he start saying thing's like he'll kill himself or turn himself in? "

" Maybe because it almost got leaked? Don't they go easier on you if you turn yourself in? "

" I wonder what happened? "

" Who knows? But man, Kamoshida turned out to be one sick bastard. "

" Return to your classrooms at once! " The teacher repeated and didn't notice that only the group had remained absorbing what just transpired before them.

" Well...That happened... " Zach commented.

" His heart really did change... " Ann said.

" Seems like it... " Ryuji added. " But was it really for the best? "

" I think so... " Ren answered truthfully speaking honestly.

" Yeah, but things are happening way to fast. "

Zach scoffed upon hearing what Ryuji said. " Stop having second thoughts. It's already done. " The scarred teen said. " We've accomplished what we all set out to do and we succeeded. If we hadn't, then more students would be suffering by his hands right now. "

" I know your right Zach, but... "

" But nothing. " Zach shot him down. " We won. That's all matters right now. That bastard ain't getting any sympathy from me, or either one of us. Not after what he did. Hmm? " He looks through the corner of his eye. " We got company... "

" Huh? " Ryuji turns around to see it was Mishima and two other girls with him. " What the? " They turn to see Mishima walking up to them with two other girls, one tall and another with black hair.

" Takamaki-sam...I'm sorry! " Mishima apologized bowing his head with a great look of shame on his face.

" Huh? " Ann was confused by the sudden apology but he began to explain.

" We all knew...but we pretended we didn't. "

" Takamaki-san, I had you all wrong... " The tall girl said said. " I'm sorry that I spread rumors about you! "

" I didn't know at all...Kamoshida was forcefully pushing himself on you...It must've been so hard for you! " The black haired girl said.

" I'm sure there's a ton of people who want to apologize to you. We're so sorry! "

Ann shook her head. " No, it's OK. The same goes for me too...Besides, that's all in the past now. "

" Hey, you there! Return to class at once! " The teacher called out finally noticing the remaining students in the gym.

" W-Well, see you later then... " The tall girl said before she left with her friend while Mishima remained and turned over to Ren.

" I can't apologize enough for what I did to you...I swear I'll make it up to you someday. " With that said he left.

" Looks like Kamoshida ain't the only one who had a change of heart. " Ryuji commented in surprise.

" Hm-hm... " Zach agreed as they looked over to Ann. " I guess those weird rumors about you will go away...You okay? "

" I'm alright. Besides, my thing doesn't really matter. We made Kamoshida apologize about Shiho...That's more then enough for me... "

" You should hurry and tell her about it then. " Ryuji advised.

" Yeah... "

* * *

**TAKE YOUR TIME...**

**Location: School Rooftop**

**Time: After School.**

" I totally freaked out... " Ryuji began. " He really did have a change of heart...And we were lucky his mind didn't get messed up either! This was an A+ job! "

Morgana gazed at the Olympic medal. " Does this mean that they won't have a mental shutdown even if their Palace disappears? I see... " The cat exclaimed. " So we need to persuade the Shadow without killing it, and then send it back to its real self. Our targets won't undergo a cognitive collapse if we do that. "

" So, we can get 'em to confess with no bad stuff? Hey! That works for me! " Zach smacked the blonde right behind the head. " Ow! What was that for!? "

" Dude, shut the hell up! You're too loud! "

" He's right you know... " They all look to see Ann walking up to them. " You really should keep it down. "

" So, Ann? How did it go with Shiho? What'd she say? "

" She's regained consciousness! " Ann answered happily brightening up the mood even more.

" For real? " Ryuji exclaimed while the blonde kneeled down to control her emotions.

" It was only for a little bit, but I got to talk to her! I was able to tell her that Kamoshida admitted to what he did! " After calming down she stood back up wiping away a few tears. " Shiho, she...she told me she was sorry...Looks like she found out I was flirting with Kamoshida for her sake...And here I was, wanting to apologize to her. "

" Kamoshida's at fault for this. " Morgana said making a point since he was the reason for all their chaos.

" I know...Shiho;s mom is thinking of transferring her to another school after she recovers. " Ann told them.

" I'd say that's probably for the best. " Zach spoke up. " After everything the poor thing's been through, it'll be stuck with her and some people will take advantage of that. "

" Yeah, it turns out Shiho had the same idea too. "

Ryuji slumped back giving off a sigh. " It's gonna get lonely...

" But I think, it's for the best...I'm sure it'll be hard if she stays here. "

" It won't be just here though...It's gonna be hard, but that's she'll need you there for support. Your going to right? "

" Of course...But I need to change too. "

" That aside, I was surprised you couldn't hold yourself back against Kamoshida's Shadow. " Ryuji said recalling what the group minus Zach experienced inside his Palace.

" It wasn't like that... " Ann shook her head. " I just wanted Kamoshida to apologize himself. "

" You're so kind, Lady Ann. " Morgana said.

" No matter how much of a shit bag he was finishing him off woulda left a bad aftertaste. "

" Huh? That's not it. " Ann told Ryuji. " I think revenge is better served if I make him repent, Realizing what he's done, he'll grovel for forgiveness the rest of his life, you know? I just believe there are fates worse then death. "

" Holy shit... " Ryuji breathed cause he never expected to hear anything like that from here.

" She ain't wrong though...But quite frankly, there's so many different ways to make your suffer. It all just depends on the one you resent the most. " He spoke in a tone much like Ann did creeping out Ryuji before he cleared his throat. " But, anywho, at least it's all over with. "

" Yeah, but you know, there was just one thing I was wonderin' about that castle. "

" What's that? " Ren questioned.

" Why was Kamoshida the only one who had that Metaverse thing? "

" It isn't necessarily limited to him. " Morgana spoke up. " It's something anyone could have if their heart became warped from their desires. "

" Anyone... " Ann breathed.

" Well, when there's one there's bound to be more... " Zach commented.

" Wanna check it out? " Morgana questioned.

" N-Not right now. We better lay low for a while. People are still gonna be talkin' about Kamoshida. "

" What are you talking about? No one besides us even knows what transpired in his Palace. " Zach pointed out.

" Yeah, about that... " Ann spoke up getting their attention. " Weird rumors about you guys are already going around. Stuff like, you got together and threatened Kamoshida with something close to physical violence... "

" The hell!? " Ryuji exclaimed.

" People aren't really going to easily believe that phantom thieves really exist. The calling card's being treated like it was a prank by someone who knew what Kamoshida was doing. "

" Makes sense... " The ex track star said. " We're the ones who did it, and I still don't completely believe it myself. "

" Let's wait for things to settle down for the time being. " Ann suggested with everyone agreeing.

" Okay, can we change the subject now? " Zach questioned. " Like how much is that medal even worth? "

" Let me check... " Ryuji brought out his phone and got to work. " Ooh, got a hit!...Wait, thirty thousand yen!? That's all a gold medal's worth!? "

" Remember that time in middle school? " Ann asked crossing her arms and put on a playful look. " I lent you some money. "

" Whoa, Ryuji I didn't know you were that stupid. " Zach commented with his own grin with Morgana chuckling at what he said.

" Shut up Zach! " Ryuji replied getting up and looked to Ann. " And for the record, there's no way I borrowed thirty thousand yen from you! "

" Wouldn't it be around that much with compound interest? " Ann added.

" Interest my ass! " Ryuji shot back.

" You know back where my dad grew up, when you owed someone money, they get it one way or another. At least that's what he said. " Zach piped in.

" What would've happened If it was Ryuji? " Ren inquired.

" If it was him, he'd wait for him in the parking lot. " Upon hearing this everyone Ren, Ann and Morgana all went. 'Ooooohhh. ' while Ryuji glared at Zach who was unfazed enjoying the moment.

" I'm not saying that I'm taking all of it. " Ann said. " I mean, it's your fault for not paying me back all these years! It's just common sense! "

" She makes a point you know... " Zach added.

" Dammit... " Ryuji knew he was defeated and wouldn't win. Afterwards Morgana cleared his throat getting their attention.

" I agree on laying low and keeping an eye on the situation. " He began. " However, you dragged me into this, it would be nonsense not to celebrate a successful mission. "

" I guess we could blow this dirty money on something fun. " Ryuji said liking the sound of that with the cat making another suggestion.

" Discussions among phantom thieves are to take place over luxurious food. How about it? " Zach nodded in agreement.

" Luxurious food huh? I'm liking where this going... "

" Hey, wait- " Ann was about to protest but then dropped it. " Nah, I guess it's fine. There's somewhere I want to go then. "

" Where's that? " Ryuji questioned.

" It's a place Shiho and I have been wanting to go for a while. " Ann answered.

" I owe money, so I can't complain...You guys good with that? "

" Fine by me. " Ren answered.

" Yep. " Zach gave his.

" I'll leave it to your discretion as well, Lady Ann. " Morgana said.

" I'll call and check the prices later then. "

" When should we go? " Ryuji questioned. " Wanna do it soon, like tomorrow? "

" Why don't we go on the last day off the holidays? " Ann suggested. " It'll help us energize us when school life starts up again the day after. "

" Then...Uh...the 5th, on Children's Day. " Ryuji said the date.

" So, who's going to sell this? " Ann questioned since the medal was going to be where they're money came from.

" Leave that to us. " Morgana said. " We know a store that'll buy anything. Don't we? " The cat questioned and Ren knew what he was talking about along with Zach.

" OK, I'll leave that to you guys. "

* * *

**TAKE YOUR TIME...**

**Location: Kibo No Su Apartmen Complex**

**Time: Evening**

After arriving home Zach was bombarded with questions from his mother that he all anwsered while keeping his affiliation with the Phantom Thieve's a secret. In fact even Max bombarded with questions through a few texts.

But right now the scared teen was watching Ultraman Geed since he had a hard time playing games that required two hands. But he did find out he'll be getting a new one within one week from now which was good to hear.

Zach's phone buzzed and he knew the group was chatting with one another.

**AT: Is that gold medal for real? When did it get inside his Palace?**

**RA: Kamoshida has the real one actually...**

**RA: Morgana just told me...This one's fake.**

**RS: What...? You're telling me Kamoshida's still got the medal?**

**ZA: Is that really important right now? Who cares.**

**AT: He's right. What matters is that we changed his heart.**

**AT: And anyway, if we had taken the real thing, that'd be stealing!**

**AT: I don't think he'll be proud of that medal anymore regardless.**

**ZA: Technically, we did steal though...**

**ZA: So how's that any different?**

**RS: True.**

**RS: So you let go of stuff pretty easy huh? Wanna forget about my debt?**

**AT: That's different. Five hundred yen is a lot of money for a middle schooler, you know.**

**AT: Do you even still have that dolphin anyway?**

**RA: Dolphin?**

**RS: Stop digging that up!**

Zach chuckled at this. **ZA: To late, spill the beans! **

**AT: Back in middle school, we went on a field trip to the aquarium,**

**AT: But Ryuji had tp spend all his money on a souvenir, so I lent him some for the train fare.**

**RS: I said I was sorry...That was for my mom.**

**AT: Well, I guess I can call it even after all we've been through.**

**RS: ...Thank you. **

**RS: Anyways, we don't gotta worry about selling that medal off it it's a fake right? **

**ZA: Oh yeah, we'll be fine. **

**ZA: Don't worry, end of story.**

"

* * *

**The Next Day**

**5/3 Tuesday**

**Location: **

**Time Early Morning: Kibo No Su Apartment Complex**

As of right now Ruraka was currently making Roku and Zera breakfast including Zach's. While doing so, her eldest son finally woke up walking out of the room. " Morning Zach. "

" Oh, morning mom. " The scarred teen greeted back.

" _**An now to our next topic..**_. " The tv said showing it was on the news. " _**Fall from Grace..: The story if a dishonored Olympic medalist. Just recently, a high school coach admitted to his school that he had been perpetually abusing students. Given his prior Olympic achievements, this has caused quite a stir. What caused this habitual offender to suddenly confesss these heinous crimes to his entire school? The police are hoping that the upcoming interrogations will bring the light to this question**_. "

" Wait...brother isn't that? " Roku questioned as different students were being interviewed with their mother stopping what she was doing to pay attention.

" My friends woulc come back from practice with bruises all the time...It was scary, but I'm relieved that the abuse is finally going to end now. " It then switches to a girl. " _**He would touch me and stuff all the time...I'm glad I don't have to deal with that sexual harassment anymore...**_ " Another girl is interviewed. " _**There were always rumors, sure. Not many people believed them though. Like, I'm totally shocked they were actually true. At least now I can go to school without worrying**_. "

" Unbelievable... " Ruraka shook her head in disproval and looked to her son. " Did you know about this? "

" Only by the rumors, but then I heard from another guy saying, they all knew. "

" What? Are you serious? "

" Yeah, apparently, some of the teachers and probably even the principal knew about it. Even the parents. " His mother shook her head in disbelief.

* * *

**TAKE YOUR TIME...**

**Time: Evening.**

Through out the rest of the day Zach and his siblings had a little fun together and when they were done Zach headed over to visit Max, but he wasn't able to hang out with him because his aunt was working on the treatment for his pneumonia

Hours had gone by and he was done doing his home work. Zach sighed in relief drinking some water. His phone then buzzed.

**ZA: I'm guessing you all saw the news?**

**RS: Yeah.**

**RS: No way, the school's gonna be able to play dumb after that.**

**ZA: Hell no. Even those parents that knew...**

**AT: I saw it too.**

**AT: Shiho's name didn't come up, right?**

**ZA: No.**

**RS: No that I saw. I'd bet they wanted to keep that part quiet.**

**AT: I'm so glad...**

**RS: It's finally over then...**

**RS: All we gotta do now is eat some tasty shit and put all this crap behind us.**

**RS: I'm totally looking forward to the celebration party.**

**AT: I'll try not to let you guys down!**

**ZA: We'll hold you to that.**

**AT & RT have left...**

**ZA: So, Ren? You want to go and sell the medal tomorrow?**

**ZA: Just to get it out of the way?**

**RA: Yeah.**

**RA: Meet you in Shibuya tomorrow?**

**ZA: Sure. **

* * *

**The Next Day**

**5/4 Wednesday**

**Time: Daytime**

**Location: Kibo No Su Apartment Complex**

Currently both Roku an

" Zach where are you going? " Roku inquired.

" I'm gonna head out today guys. By the way why are you two even here today? Don't you have school? "

" No, after the thing with your gym teacher, we got a the next few days off. " Roku answered.

" Oh, okay. Well, behave you two. "

" Kay! " They both replied as they turned the channel landing on the news.

" _**The cause of the runaway-train incident in the subway the other day still has not been found. Police are hurrying to solve the matter as it may relate to the rise in psychotic breakdown incidents.**_ "

" That sounds scary... " Zera commented and looked to her older brother. "You be sure to get back right? "

Zach chuckled at this. " Of course, I still got siblings to torment~ " He said playfully ruffling there hair making them laugh and exited out of the door. " I'll see you both in a little while. " He closed the door but then re opened it poking his head inside. " Roku grab my wallet! "

" On it! " The little brother said before rushing into his older brothers room and brought what he was asked to grab. " Here you go. "

" Thank you. " He then left.

* * *

**TAKE YOUR TIME...**

**Location: Untouchable's Air Shop. (Shibuya)**

**Time: Daytime.**

" Hey, Iwai. "

" Huh? Oh, it's you again. What do you want Zach? "

" Me and my associate here, would like to sell something. " Zach said putting on a look. " Care to take a look? "

" Sure. Let's see what you got. " The older male said with Zach putting out his remaining arm and had Ren place the gold medal in his hand that was soon placed on the counter. " Huh? A gold medal? Why do you have this? You know we don't buy any fake or stolen goods here, Zach. "

" I wouldn't be to sure about that. "

" Hmmm? Hold on a sec. Lemme see it. " Iwai said. Then after a few minutes of researching it was proven to be genuine much to his surprise. " I'm just...not gonna ask where you both got this. How's 30,000 yen sound for it though? "

" Deal. " Zach answered shaking his hand.

" Hmph. 30, 000 is it then. " The surly manager gave the two teens the correct amount of money and immediately he grew tense. " It's almost time... " He pulls out a small crunched over paper bag. " Here, take this with you. It's a thanks for sellin' me that medal. But, uh...best not to open it. Just bring it with you next time you come back here. "

Both Ren and Zach exchanged a look before nodding. " Got it. " Zach said.

" Glad to you're so quick to understand... " He then looked at the door and scoffed. " They're here. " Two men then come in the store.

" Munehisa Iwai, yes? There are some matters we'd like to discuss with you today. "

" You both better go. " Iwai told the two teens as they then made their way to the door.

" Do you know why we're here? " Iwai laughed upon hearing this.

" I dunno, lookin' for evidence? You tell me, Detective-san. " In response the guy in the black suit slammed his hand on the counter.

" Watch your attitude! " He yelled but Iwai was unfazed.

" Well, you guys gonna search me? Go on, do what you gotta do.

" What was that? "

" An upstanding ' citizen's supposed to cooperate with the cops, right? "

" Hey, you sure that lead was legitimate? " The guys partner asked.

" I could've sworn it was... " Iwai chuckled at this.

" Can you two hurry it up? I got a business to run here. "

" You bastard... " The guy in the black suit growled and looked to the two teens. " Hey, you! " His partner turns to them both. " What's in the bag, huh? Show me! "

" Those kids are just regular ol' customers. You can check the tapes if that'll convince you. They'll show everything that's gone down here today. "

" I won't let you get away that easy! Show us what's in the bag! " The detective demanded.

" Yeah, how about no. With the way your talking to me and my friend, besides, we don't feel like it. " Zach exclaimed with a smirk making Iwai chuckle.

" You piece of shit! "

" Oh, that's nice. Did you kiss your mom with that mouth? " The scarred teen asked making the detective even more pissed off and Iwai was doing his best not to laugh.

" Hey, you're talking to kids, remember? Besides, he's not the one we're here to see. " The guys partner said making him grunt in frustration.

" That's right, Detective-san. Maybe next time try not harassin' my customers, see how that goes. "

" Safe trip home, you two. "

" Will do. " Zach replied back giving him a two fingered salute as the two left the store.

" What were those detectives doing there? " Morgana questioned. " More importantly...aren't you curious about what's in the bag? "

" Maybe a little... " Ren admitted.

" Well? Come on, let's open it up. " Ren did as he was asked and upon opening it they were shocked to see what was inside. " A real gun!? " Zach grabbed the bag and peaked inside.

" Relax, it's a just a model. A good one two, way better then what Ryuji gave ya that's for sure. " Zach commented handing the bag back to them. " You both should buy this gun from him later, "

" Hmm, you make a good point. Something this real-looking would work wonders in the metaverse...Anyway, he told you to bring it back the next time you came, right? You should try striking a deal with him when we go to return it! "

" You sure about that? " Zach questioned. " I mean don't get me wrong about the model guns and all, but come on, you really think that's gonna be a smart move? "

" Zach, we can't miss this opportunity. " Morgana said. " We might never find another chance to get better weapons then the ones we have right now. "

" Alright, but I warned ya. " Zach said. " So, now that that's done. What do you wanna do? "

" We could go see a movie. " Ren suggested making Zach think about it for a moment before shrugging his shoulders.

" Eh, why not. " The scarred teen said shrugging his shoulders before brining out his phone.

" What are you doing? " The cat questioned.

" Letting my little siblings know what I'm doing, so they know where I'm at. And done. " He puts it away. " Let's go. "

* * *

**The next day**

**5/4 ****Thursday.**

**Weather: Sunny**

**Time: Daytime.**

And so, the day had finally arrived. After waiting a few days like everyone agreed on, everyone was gonna enjoy a celebration dinner using the money they got from selling the metal. As for the place Ann had picked, it was a buffet in one of the few best hotels in Japan.

" Hmmmm-Hmhmmm! So good! " Ryuji said while eating a piece of meat.

" No wonder Lady Ann chose this place! " Morgana noted.

" Of course it's good. " Ann said taking a bite of her cake. " This is a famous hotel, after all. Oh yeah, I heard that the police are coming to interview some people at school. "

" That's troublesome. " Morgana noted.

" Good grief... " Zach added.

" Our names are gonna come up for sure. People're spreadin' all sorts of rumors about us and Kamoshida. But we got 'em pumped up! I keep hearin' stuff like, 'The Phantom Thieves really stole his heart!' I think most people don't believe it, but some of them actually seem grateful. " He pulls out his phone and shows the group something. " Look at this. "

Ann put down her food and leaned in for a closer look to read outloud: " The Phantom Afcionado Website? " She began to read some of the comments. " Well done, Phantom Thieves. Now I can keep going too...Thank you for giving us hope... "

" Great job on exposing Kamoshida...You really put us at ease...Thank you Phantom Thieves... " Zach read some more comments.

" Pretty cool huh? " Ryuji asked.

" I was just desperate to deal with my own problems, but seeing people saying this feels...strange. " Ann admitted.

" Yeah..." Ryuji agreed. " Hey...What do we do now? " He asked looking over to Ren.

" You planning on eating? " Ren asked as he was eating his own meal.

" Well of course I'm gonna eat, but... " Ann cuts off Ryuji and gasps standing up.

" This place has a time limit! "

" Oh crap, we only got an hour to eat! " Ryuji added standing up as well.

" Just fifty minutes left! "

" Gah! I'm not gonna finish all the beef dishes at this pace! "

" I need to eat my way through the entire desert menu! " With that said Ann walked off.

" Look after our stuff! We'll snag something for you guys too, don't worry! "

A few minutes later they both came back with how much they desired on the table. " Aw man, it melts in my mouth! " Ryuji said happily eating a piece of meat.

" Seriously? Only meat? " Morgana questioned because it was true that was all he had.

" Now where should I start? " The three of them look over to Anne who was browsing her selection.

" And she's all about the cake... "

" So happy... " Ann squalled as she was enjoying every single bite.

" Hey. Calories. " Ryuji laughed.

" Shuddup! " Ann snapped back. " How much do you think one of these costs!? I'll never get the chance to do this again! " She continued eating. " Mmm, the Wilton Hotel cake buffet...I'd heard rumors, but I never thought it'd be so amazing! "

" And...where's our share? " Morgana questioned as did Zach. " Yeah, you said you'd bring us something. "

" I didn't really know what you'd want... " Ryuji answered with a mouthful. " So I just grabbed you some beans. "

" B-Beans? " Morgana could believe what he was given.

" Yeah, what the hell? Not cool. " Zach added.

" There were some pretty bizarre things there too, so we got you a variety of those...Fried banana's preserved eggs, and some kind of beans. "

" M-More beans? "

" What are we chop liver? " The scarred teen asked in annoyance at how this was going.

" We put so much on the plate that it got all mixed up, but it should probably still taste good. " Ryuji said and passed Morgana a plate.

" This is just plain grotesque... " Morgana said and looked over Ren and Zach. " Ren, Zach, let's go! These two just don't know what fine dining means! We'll show them! "

" I don't see why not. " Zach admitted.

" Yeah, we will need a little help. " Ren added.

" Leave it all to me! " The cat said and addressed to their friends. " You guys watch our things while we're gone! Wait patiently for our return! "

" Uh, Morgana, I don't think they're listening... " Zach pointed out since they were both enjoying what they brought over.

" Ahhh, it's like a meaty explosion in my mouth! "

" Ooh, this part's cream cheese! "

" Oh...Let's just go... " The cat said. As they did go and get there food, they overheard people talking about what happened at Shujin with Kamoshida. In fact, there were different types of people, both rich, famous, local, and some very shady. They overheard all there conversations and before long both teens came back with plates full of food.

" Oooh, you brought a ton back. " Ryuji said noticing there plates, including Morgana's that had nothing but fish. " Whaddya think about comin' up against such ritzy food? "

" I just want to eat. " Ren answered.

" I was thinkin' that too, but take a bite. Usin' better ingredients makes stuff taste way different! "

" Look at you, acting like you have a refined palate all of a sudden. " Morgana noted.

" Don't you think you're eatin' too much, Mona? " Ryuji inquired looking at Morgana's plate.

" There's no knowing when we'll get to come here again. " The cat replied.

Ann sighed at this. " Sure, but you guys brought back loads of food...It'd be a shame to let it all go to waste. Why don't you help them out, Ryuji? "

" We should both help. " The blonde said in agreement.

" Oh me? I'm wayyy to stuffed! I couldn't possibly help! " Ann said.

" Yeah...stuffin' your face with cake... "

" Whatever. Ren, Zach, Morgana! Let's deal with this ourselves! "

" I'm down for that... " Zach said with a shrug of his shoulders and began to eat. But it felt like no matter how much they ate, the amount of food they had stayed the same. Much to their shock.

" There's still more? " " Morgana asked in disbelief.

" Don't give up! Let's keep at it! " Ryuji encouraged and that's what they did. Using the last of their will power, they successfully ate all of the food.

" W-We did it... " Morgana said in relief.

" I think my belt buckles about to pop right now... " Zach added

" Y-Yeah... " Ryuji agreed. " This is a victory...for all of us..."

" That was a breeze. " Ren said earning him a few looks.

" Is your stomach...the size of a freakin' Palace? " Ryuji asked.

" Good job, you guys. " Ann said. " How about one last dish to cleanse your palates? I recommend the seasonal tart! The grapefruit has both alluring sweetness and a tangy sourness! "

" Stop... " Ryuji begged giving off a light burp. " I don't wanna hear about sour stuff..." He burped again. " This isn't good...I gotta go to the bathroom... "

" M-Me too... " Morgana spoke up. " Please...carry me gently... "

" My, look at that table... " An elegant woman said to her wealthy looking husband.

" They must not normally have the opportunity to eat such exquisite food. "

" I can only imagine what their parents must be like. "

Zach spoke up showing he heard everything they said. " Your no better then us. So take whatever else you have to say and piss off... "

" Tch, the nerve...Let's go... " The wealthy man growled passing by their table.

" Come on guys let's get going... " Zach said and headed to the bathroom along with the others who needed it minus Ann.

* * *

The group minus Ann had now arrived at the elevator after taking a quick trip to the rest room.

" Ughh, I'm stuffed. " Morgana said.

" I totally panicked when I saw the 'Closed For Cleaning' sign at the bathrooms..." Ryuji said in a similar tone.

" You were talking quite big about eating until you puked, but you really did puke...Are you some kind of moron? " The cat questioned.

" Hey, same goes for you! " Ryuji retorted.

" Come guys, focus, we have to get back. What floor was the restaurant on again? " Zach asked now getting them all back on track.

" We came up to get here, so it has to be on a lower floor, right? " The cat questioned and then they were all pushed aside by a guy in a suite that was part of a small circle around some other guy looking very important.

" What the- "

" Shh! " Zach told Ryuji as they listened in.

" There's still no update on the case? "

" N-Not yet... " One of the subordinates said. " Excuse me, but why are you so involved? It's not something you should be concerned with... "

" I don't care about your opinion, you incompetent buffoon! " The man said. " When I say pick up the pace, you do it! "

" Hey, you're cuttin' in line! " Ryuji said finally speaking up upon hearing this the guys subordinate turned around.

" What do you want? "

" We here first. " Ren answered.

" We're in a hurry. " The man said.

" Oh, I'm sorry. So you can butt in front of other people if you're in a hurry? " Ryuji retorted.

" It seems the customer base has changed since I was here last. Have they started a day care? " The man questioned.

" And since when do they let in people such as yourself? " Zach returned. " In our eyes your no one. "

" Sir, we don't have time for this. "

" I know. " The elevator then opened and as Ryuji tried to confront them he was about to be pushed right before Zach caught the arm.

" Keep your own hands to yourself. " The scarred teen said before pushing him back.

" Don't bother with them! " The man said and with that said they all headed inside the elevator as they did Zach noticed Ren placing his hand up against his head for some reason.

" The hell was with that bossy guy? "

" Shouldn't we head back down? " Morgana asked.

" Yeah, but...that dick really pissed me off. He wasn't even hidin' the fact that he looks down on everyone! "

" That he was. " Zach agreed as he they waited for the next elevator. " But you need to calm down. "

" He's right. You shouldn't lose your temper over this. " Morgana said in agreement.

" I just can't forgive shitty adults like that! " He said before noticing Ren. " What's wrong? "

" I'm Ok. Just feeling a bit lightheaded. " The teen said.

" You not feelin' good? "

" He almost never eats well, after all...Plus, I'm always stuck eating canned cat food. " Morgana said.

" Ugh, that 'sir' bullshit makes me sick! Dammit! "

" Let it go Ryuji. " Zach told his friend as they entered the elevator.

* * *

We now see the group back at there table they got to there table and Ann who was not very happy. " What took you so long!? " She asked

" Why're you all pissy? " Ryuji asked taken back by the sudden hostility before she calmed down.

" Sorry...I had a run-in with some woman a second ago. "

" What happened? " Zach asked as he sat down eating small bit of ice cream he grabbed.

" She bumped into me, but then said it was all my fault when she dropped her plate... "

Ryuj scoffed upon hearing this. " Sounds like a real bitch... "

" Yeah...Thanks though. But...the restaurant workers all looked at me with this disapproving expressions..." Ann said as both Ren and Ryuji took their seats. " I wonder if we're out of place here..."

" We're not. " Ren said shaking his head. " We have much as a right to be here as everyone else does. "

" That we do. " Zach agreed. " It shouldn't matter, at all. " Hearing there words Ryuji remained quiet until.

" Hey Morgana. "

" What is it? " On que the cat emerged from Rens bag.

" Anyone could have a Palace, yeah? "

" Anyone with a strong, distorted desire. "

" Same for them havin' a change of heart if their Treasure get's stolen? "

" That would be the case. " Morgana confirmed.

" Why are you brining this up all the sudden? " Ann asked.

" We had trouble too. These selfish shitheads who just looked down on everyone else...I was just wonderin' if we'd be able to change those kindsa people too.. " Hearing this surprised everyone.

" Hold on, Ryuji, your saying you want to continue the Phantom Thieves? " Ann asked breaking the ice as he began to explain.

" I've been thinkin'. We put a lot of work into changin' Kamoshida's heart, but nobody believes in the Phantom Thieves. Plus...those guys who had no other choice but to just deal with it are thankin' us. Us, of all people. "

" You mean on the Phan-Site? " Ren asked.

" I-I agree. " Ann said. " If we ignore people who are in trouble. I'd go back to being the same as I was before! "

" Well... that's true. " Morgana said. " You're under my tutelage. There's nothing we can't accomplish as phantom thieves! "

" Shouldn't we be able to help 'em out? " Ryuji inquired. Hearing this put everyone in silence as they began to think. It was true, with that power, we may be able to help people out. But despite how noble it was there'd be some complications.

" I know what your all saying, but that means you'll all have to fight more Shadows, right? "

" Indeed. That can't be avoided. " Morgana said answering Zach's question.

" Eh, I'm sure we'll manage. " Ryuji said followed up with a chuckle. " Right? "

" If you're up for it. " Ren said with the others nodding in agreement.

" Hey, even if you guys are still fledgings, this means we're an actual organization now. " Morgana said.

" Fledglings? " Hearing this made Ann laugh. " That's actually pretty fitting for us. "

" All right, it's settled! " Ryuji declared. " We're gonna catch all these shitty adults by surprise, and make ourselves known to the world! "

Ann turns over to Ren. " Are you OK being our leader? "

" Of course. " He gave his answer without hesitation.

" No objections here! I can't handle all that responsibility stuff. " Ryuji added.

" Where's my say in this? " Morgana questioned. " But Lady Ann made the recommendation, so I'll allow it. "

" Eh, whatever. " Zach said with a shrug giving his answer.

" Well, should we decide on a name for our group? I just went with Phantom Thieves of Hearts last time, but don't you think a real name would be cooler? "

" What are you talking about? " Zach questioned. " After what we pulled off, how can that not be a better fitting name for us? "

" I agree. We should keep that name. " Ren agreed.

" So do I. " Morgana added.

" Well, now that the name's set, who's our next target? " Ann questioned.

" There are tons of rotten adults and all... " Ryuji noted. " Why not just stick to targeting big names? "

" Actually, I say we should start small...for now at least... " Zach advised.

" What? Why? " Ryuji questioned.

" Think about it this way, were not always gonna find a big target, besides, there's other people we could 'address'. Like criminals, for example, small fries. As we continue to work, our reputation grows. "

" So basically we start at the bottom and eventually go after bigger targets..." Morgana said understanding what Zach had in mind. " I see, that's a brilliant strategy. "

" True,if we become better know...we might be able to give courage to a lot more people. " Ann said putting out her thoughts. " I don't really like the idea of just picking someone out of the blue though."

" Let's narrow it down to someone we can all agree on then. " Ryuji suggested.

" And look more into the individuals. " Zach added. " The more information we have on them, the better. "

" Hm, so we need a bigwig we decide on unanimously. " Morgana said.

" I like the unanimous decision part! It's like we're making some kind of pact! " Ann said liking how that sounded.

" Now then, this is the official formation of the Phantom Thieves organization! "

" Oh no! " Ann cried out. " Our time for the buffet ran out... " She said sadly.

" Good thing I grabbed this ice cream... " Zach said as he finished it off. " But we can continue where we left later though. "

" Yeah, we'll have to talk tomorrow. " Ryuji agreed.

* * *

**TAKE YOUR TIME...**

**Location:** Kibo No Su Apartment Complex

**Time: Evening**

After Zach arrived back home he immediately went straight into the bathroom to enjoy a nice hot bath before going to bed. As he was doing so his phone buzzed.

**RS: The Phantom Thieves, huh...I'm liking the sound of that!**

**AT: I hope we can really help people. **

**AT: I'm really curious about that Phantom Affcianado Website too. **

**AT: I wonder who made it... **

**ZA: That's a good question. **

**RS: No clue. **

**RS: More importantly, you the survey on there? **

**RS: I dunno how I feel about it. **

**ZA: Survey? What are you guys talking about? **

**AT: There's this approval rating thing, but it was only at like six percent... **

**RA: That's better than I expected. **

**AT: I guess it's not so bad if you put it that way... **

**ZA: Better then zero, though...**

**RS: But don't you just wanna get it higher then that? **

**RS: I bet it'll go up tons if we keep taking down big targets. **

**RS: It's pretty damn exciting if you try and think about it like that.**

**AT: You know, you're actually right. **

**AT: Well then, let's keep working hard from this point on! **

**ZA: Hold on guys... **

**ZA: Remember, were in this to help people not to do it for the popularity...remember? **

**RA: Zach is right, we can have fun, but we defiantly have to keep our priorities straight. **

**RS: Relax, we'll be fine. **

**ZA: That's why I'm saying it.**

**ZA: Anyways, I'm going to bed. **

**AT: Night Zach. **

**RS: Later. **

**RA: See you tomorrow.**

With the texting done he let out a sigh of content gazing up the ceiling with a lot of thoughts rolling through his mind. Was it really a good idea to form this group? What was going to happen next? More importantly, would that person be more worst then Kamoshida? He didn't know, but whatever there crimes maybe, it was about time that there were some who would oppose such evil.

The corruption of adults who have twisted desires, and would abuse their power for there own gain and agenda. Ready or not, the Phantom Thief's will soon begin their crusade of stealing distorted hearts to help make the world a better place.

* * *

**To be continued**

**Now replying back to reviewers **

**BloodyDemon666**

**I did, hope you did too.**

**ROCuevas**

**Thank you.**

**quangnguyentran720**

**When I can. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter everyone. Hope you enjoy it and tell me how I did. It'd really mean a lot to me. **

**But I do apologize for me not updating any of my stories, it's just been really busy, I got work, drama, and personal life too. Still...I thank all those who have been reading. **

**So in the meantime, I'll stop talking and you all enjoy this. :)**

**Chapter 8 **

**Everyone's Palace, Mementos**

**Poll: "Do you believe in the Phantom Thieves, or not?" 6.7%**

**Location: Shujin Academy**

**May/ 6th. **

**Time: Lunchtime **

**Weather: Cloudy. **

The group had made themselves official, The Phantom Thieves of Hearts. They knew what to do, they were ready for their next target. Only problem was that they'd have yet to find one.

We now see the group gathered outside of Ren's classroom.

" So have we been finding anything lately? " Zach inquired as Ryuji was examining his phone.

" It ain't much, but we've been gettin' more postings on the Phantom Aficionado Website. "

" Well? What do we got then? "

" 'I want to make my friend apologize for not returning the stuff I lent to him.' Ugh, deal with that yourself! " Ryuji exclaimed in annoyance as Zach peered over to read another.

" 'Make my dad stop bugging me to clean my room.'? That's just stupid. " The scarred teen commented as Ann noticed something.

" Hey, those girls..." They all divert there attention to the same girls who started the rumors about Ann.

" You know that Phantom thieves rumor about stealing Kamoshida's heart? I wonder if it's true. '

" It's gotta be made up. Do you seriously think they exist? "

" But look what happened to Kamoshida. "

" He probably couldn't keep hiding after that girl tried to kill herself. "

" Yeah, you might be right. I guess there's no way they really exist. "

" Most importantly, it seriously sucks that our school is gonna be known for stuff like this! "

" I wonder if it'll affect our college entrance... " With their talking done they continued walking.

" Eh, that's how it is in the beginning...People won't start believing in things right away. " Zach noted.

" Yeah, true. But...they'll see soon enough. " Ryuji exclaimed with a smirk. " If we can take care of two or more three famous guys, people'll have to believe we exist. "

" So about those big shots... " Ann spoke up. " We don't have any leads yet, right? Plus there's that rumor about you three threatening Kamoshida too... "

" And how exactly are they gonna prove that? " Zach inquired as Morgana came out of Ren's bag.

" Looks like you'll just have to live a normal, honest school life for the time being. Still, make sure you stay prepared just in case anything comes up, all right? " The cat advised.

" I'll keep an eye out for info on any big shots that might be comin' around. " Ryuji said.

" And I'll try to dig up some dirt online. " Ann added.

" We went and formed the Phantom Thieves group, but we can't even find a target... " The former track star exclaimed in a depressed tone.

" There, there... " Ann patted his shoulder.

" Well what'd you expect? " Zach asked. " Things aren't always gonna go are way. It takes time. "

" Zach is right. We just have to be patient. " Ren said agreeing with what he said.

* * *

**Time: Afternoon**

As of right now Zach was in class with the teacher currently out using the restroom. As this happened Zach's phone buzzed.

**RS: The police are really here...I saw 'em at the entrance.**

**AT: I saw them too! They were talking to the teachers!**

**ZA: Same here. They've also started talking with the members of the volley ball team.**

**RS: That change of heart thing's seriously amazing, huh?**

**AT: I hope they don't find out we're responsible...**

**ZA: Doubt it...**

**ZA; They don't have any form of proof that we did it...**

**RS: Yeah, we'll be fine.**

**RA: We don't need to worry.**

**AT: You sound so sure of yourself...**

**AT: But I mean, haven't rumors been going around how you guys threatened Kamoshida?**

**RS: This world's Kamoshida shouldn't know anything about what actually happened to him though.**

**AT: Still...**

**RS: We did what was right. Don't go freaking out over some label.**

**ZA: Exactly right.**

**ZA: What's done is done.**

**AT: I guess that's true...**

**RS: Man, I really can't wait to keep living this double life!**

**RS: Alright Ren! We're all counting on you!**

Just in the nick of time as he finished the teacher had returned to continue their lesson.

* * *

**The Next Day...**

**5/7 Saturday**

**Time: After School.**

**Weather: Sunny**

**Location. School Rooftop**

" None of these posts are any good. " Ryuji said in annoyance as he scrolled on his phone. " Everyone's just bitchin' about their parents or their boyfriends. There ain't even a hint of a hint of a hint about a new Palace... "

" We can't get everything online... " Ann said. " Finding a post with a name and a location is asking a lot... "

" That it is. " Zach agreed.

Ryuji gives off a sigh. " Guess we just gotta find one ourselves then! "

" Are you seriously suggesting we look for a target that even the police have overlooked? " Morgana questioned.

" He's right you know. " Zach added. " Plus, guys we got exams coming up, plus were supposed to lay low. We can't have any red flags up. "

" Yeah, your both right. " Ryuji admitted. " We'll hold off 'till exams are done with, huh? We can wait and see for a little longer, then worry about comin' up emptyhanded if it happens... " All the sudden the door is heard opening up getting everyone attention and making Morgana use Ryuji's head as a jump pad to get someplace higher.

As for who it was, it was none other then the schools school counsel president Makoto Nijima. " This place is off limits, you know. "

Hearing this made Ryuji groan in annoyance. " We'll get outta here once we're done chattin'. " Zach gave the blonde a hard flick in the head making him shut up.

" Don't mind him. So, what do we the owe the pleasure Miss Council President? " She over looked the group.

" The troublemaker, the girl of rumor, the scarred one, and the infamous transfer student...Interesting combination. " Ann scoffed at hearing this.

" Great way to start a conversation... " She mumbled.

" Hey, what can I say, us odd balls stick together. " Zach said gesturing to his friends. " Don't you think? "

" I suppose so. " She said and turns her attention towards Ren. " By the way...It seems as though, you got to know Mr. Kamoshida pretty well. "

" Somewhat. " He replies.

" Anyone who attends this school would have interacted with him, whether they liked it or not. " Ann said in his defense.

" Hm... " She hummed in thought. " I heard Mr. Kamoshida used a volleyball team member to spread details about your past record. Don't you hate him? Mr. Kamoshida I mean. " Hearing this made Zach laugh a bit. " Did I say something amusing? "

" Actually yes. Do you seriously believe in those rumors? How we supposedly threatened Kamoshida? " He air quoted. " That's just a stupid rumor someone started. Never thought that would interest you. "

" Many students have been shaken up by what happened with Mr. Kamoshida. The rumors about that odd, calling card-eque posting aren't going away either. "

" I didn't expect someone like you would care about that tactless stuff, Nijima-senpai. "

" I dunno that it was tactless... " Ryuji muttered. " Anyways, we done here? We can't leave if you keep talkin' to us. "

" At least try to understand my position. Being forced to deal with this horseplay... " She said in an annoyed tone.

" Horseplay!? " Ann exclaimed in surprise and anger as she calmed down.

" Ah yes, by the way...It's been decided that this place will be closed off due to the incident. I heard some people are coming up here without permission, after all. " She then walked off. " I'm sorry to have interrupted you. " The student council president then left the rooftop closing the door behind her.

" What was that about? " Ann asked in a ticked off tone as Morgana came back down from his hiding spot.

" She's on to us. " The cat said in a concerned tone. " That girl seems rather sharp. We should be cautious of her. " He advised.

" She really pisses me off! " Ryuji said.

" All the more reason for use to be careful. " Ren noted making Ryuji scoff.

" Talk about a pain in the ass... "

" That reminds me... " Morgana said. " Study hard. Especially you, Ryuji. There are bound to be traps that will need to be solved with brains. Keep in mind that everything you do in your daily lives has an impact on your abilities. "

" True, studying won't be so bad if we just think of it as helping us prepare to be phantom thieves... "

" I guess you got a point... " Ryuji admitted. " But man, it's just so lame...I wall fired up about helpin' people, not about stuudyin'... "

" Then how are you gonna keep your double life balanced then? " Zach questioned.

" Well, I do have somewhere interesting to show you beforehand. " Morgana said. " You guys did originally promise to help me out with my mission after all.

" Huh? Mission? " Ryuji was confused as was the rest of the group.

" Follow me. " Morgana instructed.

* * *

**TAKE YOUR TIME...**

* * *

The group had now arrived at Shibuya right near the station that would take them down into the main street.

" What're you brining us here for? " Ryuji questioned.

" Just do as I told you. " Morgana said with Ryuji tampering his phone.

" All right, I've got the Phantom Aficionado Website up. Now what? "

" Look for a full post with a full name in it. " The cat said.

" I already said there's no info on any big shots. Don't you remember? But man, people go put someone's real name on here. That's some scary shit... "

" I'll say... " Zach agreed browsing on his phone including Ann.

" 'He won't listen to what I say'...No wait, there's no name on this one."

" 'Someone's bad-mouthin' me in online chatrooms'...This one's got a name. "

" Ignore those. " Morgana said. " Aren't there any posts about more serious trouble? "

" 'I don't know what to do about my ex who's stalking me. " Ann said reading out one of the posts. " His name is Natsuhiko Nakanohara. It also says he's a teller at City Hall. "

" A government worker's stalkin' someone? " Ryuji questioned.

" That doesn't sound good. This sounds like a suitable target, wouldn't you agree Morgana? " Zach questioned.

" Yes it does. " The cat confirmed. " All right, now get the Meta-Nav ready. "

"We're just gonna jump into a Palace? Fine by me! " Ryuji said without questioning.

" Hey, what happened to all that talk of 'unanimous decision?' " Ann questioned. " What do you think we should do, Ren? "

" I say we should check it out. " He answered.

" That's what I'm talkin' about! "

" Alright, is that my que for me to go then? " Zach questioned.

" Actually, you'll be going with us this Time Zach. " Morgana said. " It's important for you to know this too. "

" Are you sure? "

" Positive. There's four of us, so you should be fine. " He exchanged a brief look with the others who nodded their heads.

" Ok then. Let's go. " Ann said.

" We need a name and a place, right? So the name... "

" Actually, we don't need a location this time. " Morgana said. " Just enter exactly what I say. The keyword is...'Mementos'. "

" Mementos? " Zach was confused. " What is that supposed to be? "

" Yeah, what're you tryin' to pull? " Ryuji added.

" Just listen to me. It should work...I think. "

" Geez, that again... " He said before entering the keyword onto the nav. " Uhhh...'M-e-m-e-n-t-o-s,' was it? "

" **Candidate found.** " A voice said taking Ryuji by surprise sitting up.

" We got a hit!? "

" Just as I thought. " The cat said before the area around them began to distort and before long something bizarre happened.

" Everyone disappeared!? " Ann was in shock because it was true, it was almost like every single person around them had just vanished into thin air.

" Yeah, what the hells going on!? " Zach added.

" It this that Nakanohara guy's Palace? " Ryuji questioned.

" That's half right, but half wrong. " Morgana said making them even more confused. " This is a type of Palace, but it's different from the normal ones. Come on, let's down, the Shadows lurk underground. I don't quite understand why,It may be because they're drawn to something. "

" Underground? " Ann repeated what she heard. " How are we going to get there? "

" How? " Morgana returned. " You use it every day on your way to school. Follow me! " With that he went down the escalator.

" Ah! " Ryuji freaked out watching him do so. " Wait up cat! " With that said the group quickly made their way down. As they were doing so, the very air became ominous. As they transcended down the very entry to the subway was covered in blackish red growth resembling vines all over the place going straight down.

" Okay...this is spooky... " Zach commented.

" Yeah. The hell is this place? " Ryuji questioned at the odd appearance of the place itself he then turned around and was shocked by what was seen. " Wait, our clothes changed!? "

Zach looked over and he was right, Ryuji had on his signature Skull mask with Ren wearing his Joker mask. As for Ann, well he completely didn't expect her to wear such an outfit, considering it made her look like a cross between a dominatrix and cat woman if she ever had a red costume.

Ann looked to Morgana who had transformed with a shocked look on her face. " The Shadows know we're here!? "

" Since the moment we stepped in. " The cat said sounding almost too calm in the situation they were in.

" You should've told us! " Ryuji stomped his foot glaring at him.

" We're still safe right here. " Morgana said still showing how calm he was.

" How do you know this? " Ren inquired.

" I've come to investigate this place a number of times. Shadows never come up to this floor. " Morgana answered. " But it's a different story once you go down. This place is simply teeming with them. "

" More importantly, what is this Mementos!? " Ann exclaimed demanding an answer. " It's about time you start explaining. "

" Mementos is..."everyone's" Palace. " Morgana said slightly turning away from them and paused adding a dramatic effect.

" Huh? " Ryuji was confused. " Whaddya mean "everyone's"? " Morgana then began to explain.

" A Palace as grand as the previous castle only forms when a person's wishes are extremely distorted. So, instead of many individual Palaces, the general public has one gigantic shared Palace. That's where we are now...Mementos. "

" Now that you mention it, this place feels a bit different from Kamoshida's Palace... " Ann commented looking around their surroundings.

" When you say shared...you mean they're all put together? Even though they're just strangers? " Ryuji asked trying to piece it all together.

" Think of it as the collective unconscious..." He began but then stopped. " No, never mind. You wouldn't understand that. "

" I think I know what he means... " Zach spoke up. " The Metaverse psychically allows us to go into peoples hearts, Kamoshida's castle was his hearts physical manifestation. So that means Mementos comes in the form of the Subway. It kind of makes since because, its what everyone uses to get around through the whole city. The only difference is that everyone's desires has molded itself into one single heart. " He said before looking to the cat. " Am I getting this right? "

" Huh... " Morgana said turning his head looking to Zach with a surprised look. " That was a pretty good guess on what Mementos is, I'm impressed Zach. "

" So what you're both saying is..." Ann began. " Using this place, we can even change the hearts of people who don't even have a Palace? "

" Correct! " The cat exclaimed smiling happily at her. " The steps to do so are slightly different though. "

" But, this place looks really huge. " Ryuji commented looking down the stairs into the thick darkness. " Are we gonna be able to get around just by walkin'? "

" Yeah, we don't even know how deep this place goes. " Zach added as Morgana jumped off from his spot and ran over to an opening.

" It seems the time has finally come... " He said in a serious tone confusing everyone as he began to mimic Kamen Rider Ichigou's transformation stance. " Morganaaa... transfoooooorm! " He then jumps into the air and in a puff of smoke and mixed noises he transformed into a van themed after himself making a cat noise. If it didn't take everyone by surprise the vehicle spoke. " Come now, Panther. Ladies first. "

" A car!? " Ann's jaw dropped in disbelief from what just happened.

" No way! " You could tell from Ryuji's voice his mind couldn't comprehend from what he just saw. The car jumped as he continued to speak.

" This comes from the way cognition materializes in the Metaverse, plus a bit of extra training. It's not dissimilar to how you guys transform. " He explained.

" You turnin' into a cat is totally different than or clothes changin'! " Ryuji argued.

" Yeah, what he said. " Zach added. " But Morgana how come you can turn into a car? "

" For some reason, 'cats turning into buses' is an extremely widespread cognition among the general public. " The vehicle replied.

" Why a bus though? " Ann questioned.

" No idea... " Morgana replied back.

" Wait, why didn't you do this at the castle!? " Ryuji questioned stomping his foot in anger.

" I would have if I could! " The van replied jumping up. " But that castle was cramped, there were tons of stairs, and no way this fits on top of a chandelier! " With that said Ryuji ran forward heading inside with Ann right behind him and began to argue like a bunch of little kids.

" Hey, Skull! Ladies first! "

" Stop pullin' me! That dangerous! "

" Panther! " The bus jumps up for a moment. " Please be gentle! "

Zach then looks towards Zach. " How did you guys not manage to get caught again? "

Ren shrugged his arms. " Luck I guess? " He answers as they got inside with Zach taking shotgun.

" All aboard! " Ryuji said getting comfy in the back. " Let's go! "

" Uh, guys... " Zach spoke up. " He's a car. How's he supposed to go by himself? "

" At least someone notices. " Morgana said. " I'm not going anywhere unless someone drives me. "

" You can't drive yourself!? " Ryuji asked in disbelief.

" Of course he can..." Zach started. " No what the hell do think stupid!? "

" Do you know how to drive? " Ann asked.

" Hey, I would, but I'm one hand short...But in this case...arm... " Zach replies pointing to his empty long sleeve and looks over to Ren. " What about you Ren? "

The black frizzy haired teen gained a smirk and then cracked his fingers. " Time to show off my moves... " This made everyone nervous.

" Um, safety first, OK? " Ann asked nervously.

" You better not smash up my beautiful face, you hear me!? " Morgana added sounding just as nervous.

" Okay. Now get up here in the drivers seat. " Zach told his friend who exited out of the back and made his way around with Skull closing the door.

" Now start the engine! You can't drive if it's not running! " Morgana said as Ren got behind the wheel.

" Geez, what a pain... " Ryuji said as he and Ann leaned forward. " Where's the key to this thing? "

" Just move the switch down there. " Zach said pointing down. " Right by the steering wheel. " Ren reached down making the van laugh.

" That tickles! Lower, lower! " He pushes the switch starting up the engine making it giving off a purring like noise. " Oh there...That feels soooo goooood... "

" Eh, the cat turns into a car and it purs like one. I ain't impressed. " Zach commented. " Let's hit it. "

" Don't underestimate my meowtary engine. " Morgana said using a cat pun. " We're going full throttle! It's time to fly! " With that said the group drove their way down to the darkness of Mementos. Which would only start the first of many trips inside this bizarre place and the secret it holds deep inside.

* * *

Upon arriving down the very area was defiantly different from a subway and the very air was thick being sucked into the darkness within with only the front lights of the van letting them see. Just like on top the whole entire place was covered in red and blackish growth resembling both vines and veins all headed in different directions.

" Man...This place totally does feel like a Palace... " Skull said.

" Yeah, I guess it'd be strange driving on the tracks like this in the real world... " Panther added.

" Something's up with it... " Zach said looking around their surroundings. " Whatever it is, it's my skin crawl...I'm telling you right now, there's something not right with this place. Okay, so this Naanohara guy's Shadow is in this place somewhere. What makes this place so different from a Palace Mona? "

" Shadows like this are in a segment of their own creation. But don't worry, it won't be the size of a Palace. Our next step is to find the segment. "

" And what's this entrance gonna look like? " Skull questioned.

" I have no idea, but strong distortions should be a pretty obvious visual clue. "

" In other words we'll know when we see it. " Zach summarized as Joker stepped on the gas starting there search.

" So we just gotta go wanderin' around for it then? What a goddamn pain in the ass... " Skull complained and it was then they all noticed large black figures with multiple masks all over there bodies and for some reason they were just squatting down. " Whoa...Those Shadows look weird... "

" Keep your voices down! " Mona advised as they drove through at a slow pace. " Right now they're sleeping, so we'll be fine for the moment. " He explained as they entered a large empty room and turned around to continue looking.

" Mona? Does the state of Menentos reflect on the public in general? "

" Yes it does actually... " He replied as they made a turn bashing into a gate smashing the chains on it making the door open and continued on. " It can be random sometimes, but the shadows to become effected. "

" How? " Joker questioned keeping his eyes on the road driving carefully around some sleeping shadows.

" Well, it mostly depends on the weather actually...Like if it was a hot scorching day then the shadows would get burned. " He answered. " But we should stay focused on the task at hand. I'll give you all more details later. "

All the sudden Zach called out to them. " Guy's stop, stop... " The van stopped.

" What is it? " Joker asked with Zach pointing to their right.

" I think that's it right there.. " Zach said pointing to the right. They then drove up to what Zach was seeing. It was a red and black vortex with a few rails sucked into it ripped off the ground going right into it. This was the weirdest thing they've ever seen so far.

" Dude, the hell is this? It's all wavy and shit. "

" This is the place... I sense the target up ahead. " Morgana told the group. " Are you ready Joker? "

" Let's go. " The car was backed up and then sped forward jumping through the portal. Once they were out they emerged in some sort of strange small room with what looked like veins hanging in the ceiling.

" Geez, this place is creepy... " Zach commented.

" Hey, something's there! " Skull said pointing on ahead.

" That seems to be Nakanohara's Shadow. " Morgana guessed.

" Lemme see. Some front desk guys at City Hall become a stalker, right? " Skull asked.

" Yeah. " Zach confirmed.

" I don't know how much evil he's done, but we have to do something if he's bothering other people. " Panther said.

" All right, we'll go talk to him. " He looks back to Zach. " Zach, you stay here. "

" No argument there. " The scarred teen said as the team went over to confront the Stalkers Shadow. As they got closer they heard him muttering to himself.

" She's mine...All mine... " He turns around to face the group. " Who are you!? "

" Are that stalker!? " Ann questioned. " Haven't you stop to consider how your ex feels? "

" She's my property! " The shadow spat out. " I can do whatever I want with her! It's not like she didn't treat me like a plaything! What's wrong with me doing the same!? "

" You can't treat someone like shit just 'cause they did it to you! " Skull returned. " What a load of crap... " He stomps forward slightly. " We're gonna change the hearts of all the bastards like you! "

" There are millions of people far worse than me! " Nakanohara said. " What about Madarame? He stole everything from me, but you're letting him off the hook!? "

" Madarame? The hell's this guy goin' on about? " Skull questioned and in the back Zach's curiosity was flaring up.

" Hmmm...interesting... " As he did this the shadow transformed into a purple haired red skinned demon that was dancing.

" Get ready! Here he comes! " Morgana warned the group as the battle began.

* * *

**TAKE YOUR TIME..**.

* * *

Zach had watched the whole battle take place and it was there he got to see Ann's Persona Carmen the legendary femme fatal which seemed to sui her perfectly. During the battle Ren had used more then one Persona much more different then the one he'd seen him obtain. The scarred teen was defiantly curious to know just how his friend had this strange power, but on the other hand it defiantly came in handy in the long run when facing tougher enemies.

Finally after a bit of a struggle Nakanohara's Shadow reverted back to his human form kneeling down.

" I-I was wrong...Please forgive me... " Zach then stepped forward and kneeled down to his level curious about something and wanted to ask some questions.

" Tell me Nakanohara, who is this Madarame? What did he do to you? "

" That evil teacher used, then threw me out on the street. " He answered. " That's what caused my fixiation on her..,...I never meant harm, I just didn't want anyone to throw me out again... "

" So some selfish bastard was you suffer too... " Panther said and sighed. " Still, you shouldn't have dragged an related woman into your mess. "

" She's right. It's her choice to go back to you, you can't force that. " Zach added

" Yes. I know. I'll put an end to my love for her... " He then looked at the group. " Hey, you can change people's hearts, right? "

" That is what we attend to do. " Ren answered.

" I see...in that case...Won't you change Madarame's heart!? Before more people fall victim to him..."

" We will try... " Zach answered back making the shadow smile as he was enveloped in light.

" Thank you... " With that he turned into small glowing orb.

" Change...Madarame's heart? " Panther was still confused on what he meant by that.

" Hm? What's that shinin' thing? " Skull questioned.

" It's the bud of a Treasure. " Mona said before explaining. " Had we left it be, it very well may have blossomed into a Palace. " Zach then grabbed the orb and upon doing so it turned into a pearl necklace.

" So Nakanohara had a change of heart, right? " Skull questioned as they all gazed at the object.

" Most likely. " Mona said

" But how are we supposed to know if we succeeded? " Panther questioned.

" That lady posted the dude's name online. If he really does change, she'll prolly comment again. "

" Skull does have a point... " Zach admitted making him chuckle.

" Either way, trainin' against Shadows down here's the best! It's great prep for our next target! "

" It's also nice to be able to give courage to the people who post their problems online. " Panther commented.

" On top of that, we can sell whatever treasure we get for some cold, hard cash! " Mona added.

" Sounds like things are goin' pretty great for us! All right, we did it! " Skull exclaimed pumping his arm into the air happily.

" Hold on. " Mona spoke up. " There's somewhere I want to show you guys before we leave. "

" What, there's more? " Skull groaned.

" Don't worry, it wont take long. " Mona reassured him making everyone exchange a look with one another before nodding in agreement.

" So what do you want to do? " Ren asked his partner in crime.

" There's something I'd like to check in an area further down. First off, we should look for a platform that'll let us descend "

" Wait, you've been here before right? Don't you got like a map or something? " Skull inquired.

" That would hold no meaning in this place. The layout changes every time you enter. " Mona said making Panther gasp.

" Wait, so our path changes too!? "

" This place is the fused cognition of a countless number of people, it's constantly shifting. Even so, our destination should be pretty close. "

" Well what are we waiting for then? Let's go. " Zach encouraged the group with Mona turning into a van once again.

* * *

**TAKE YOUR TIME...**

* * *

The group had now arrived down at a spot where in real life the trains would stop and allow the passengers to get off or come on. However in this case, the trains just kept going giving off an creepy red glow. At the end was a wall that seemed to be covered in red and blackish growth and weird markings.

" What is this place? " Panther questioned. " It's kinda creepy. "

" And a dead end at that. " Skull commented. " Why's it even exist? "

" I don't think that's a wall guys... " Zach said as went up to it. " It looks like a door to me. Is that it is Mona? "

" I'm not exactly sure. " The cat admitted before walking up to it. " But if my hunch is correct... " He presses up against it causing the area to shake. The wall then shifted splitting apart opening into a new set of stairs.

" It was a door! " Panther noted in shock.

" **A new area has been confirmed in the depths. Updating guidance information.** " The meta nav informed.

" See!? " The cat jumped happily. " It's just as I thought! "

" What do you mean? " Panther questioned.

" That wall wouldn't budge when I came here by myself before. But it'd be weird for the deepest part of Mementos to be some normal place like this, wouldn't it? "

" So you were thinkin' there's gotta be more? " Skull guessed.

" Yeah! Now that Kamoshida's Palace is gone and people are actually starting to talk about us...I knew something had to have changed down here! "

" How deep is it? Should we try going further down? " Panther questioned with Mona shaking his head.

" Let's not. That's not why we're here today, remember? We've accomplished our goal. We should head back and I'll explain once we're home. "

" Mona's right. We should leave now. " Joker said in agreement as they then made their way back to the overview of Mentos and returned to reality.

* * *

**TAKE YOUR TIME...**

* * *

After trekking through Mementos the group had arrived back to the same spot they were before going in.

" Mementos, huh? I still don't really get that place. " Ryuji said. " And that door thing at the end. "

" And it looks like we unlocked it too. " Zach said.

" Zach might be onto something, it unlocked granting us passage to another depth. " Morgana said. " If Mementos is the public's Palace though...it might be affected by the general public's belief in us. "

" Why do you know so much about it, Morgana? " Ann questioned.

" My memories are a little foggy in that regard... " The cat questioned. " However, I need to know what lies in the depths of Mementos, no matter what. "

" Why? " Zach questioned.

" Mementos is not just everyone's Palace, it's the source of all Palaces. It used to be that Palaces like Kamoshida's with one ruler simply didn't exist. So if we can do something about the greatest cause of distortions, I'm certain that my appearance will... "

" Change you back to being human. " Ren finished realizing it all an effort for him to regain his memories.

" And you wanted someone to help you too... " Ann added.

" I-I just needed pawns. " Th cat stuttered sounding embarrassed.

" I see...So that's why you came pokin' your nose around with us. " Ryuji said in understanding.

" I'll help you. I hope you can regain what you've lost. " Ann told the cat with a kind smile

" I'll...be relying on you guys. "

" By the way Morgana...are you a boy? Or might you be a girl? " Ann questioned.

" Defiantly a boy. " Ren spoke up.

" Yeah, I agree...I wanted to make sure though, just in case. " Ann said.

" Really? I was pretty sure Morgana was a she, considering the name belongs to a famous sorceress. " Zach said. " You sure your a boy? "

" Yes I am! The cat quickly replied back.

" Hey could turn out to be pretty ancient. " He then gasps. " What if he smells like an old person? "

" Stop that..." The cat said. " In any case, of course I'm male! I mean, I... " He pauses.

" What is it? " Ann asked in concern.

" No...it's nothing. We're done talking about that! Anway, we now know that we can perform minor changes of heart in Mementos. If we come across any eye-catching leads, it may be worth dealing with them for a bit of combat practice. "

" There weren't any outstanding ones...though... " Ann commented.

" I bet we'll get tons of 'em if we can change someone famous and make the Phantom Thieves well-known. The big fish are our main targets after all. "

" Don't forget, we can't always deal with big shots, were not in this for popularity. " Zach said as a reminder.

" I agree with Zach. But first Ryuji needs to find a way to get through your exams. " Morgana said.

" I gotta study... " The blonde said sulking his head down making the group laugh a little at his antics all while they were unaware that someone was watching them from the distance.

* * *

**TAKE YOUR TIME... **

**Location:** Kibo No Su Apartment Complex

**Time: Evening**

Zach is in his room eating a late snack a red apple. As he finished he headed to his desk and brought out what he needed to help him study. Before doing so, his phone buzzed meaning the group was texting meaning they were talking.

** RS: Man, that Nakanohara guy was a piece of cake! **

**RS: If we can take down some kinda big target next, we're totally gonna get famous. **

**AT: Hey! We're trying to help people, not get famous! **

**ZA: As usual we gotta remind him that... **

**RS: But if people don't know who we are, how're we gonna give them any courage? **

**RA: Unfortunately he's right. **

**RS: See? **

**AT: I don't think you're necessarily wrong... **

**AT: But should we really be doing this at all if we don't have a reason like with Kamoshida? **

**ZA: Yeah, I get what you're saying... **

**ZA: It was personal to all of us, considering the position were put in at the time and what transpired. We had to do something to stop that sick bastard.**

**RS: Yeah, but why shouldn't we be sticking our noses into other people's business? **

**RS: I dunno, man. If someone's in trouble, it's only natural to wanna help them out! **

**AT: I mean, I agree with that. **

**AT: And I guess I was glad we were able to solve the stalker case. **

**ZA: Yeah, that could've gotten worse. **

**RS: Plus, what good are our Personas if we don't use 'em for good? **

**RS: Don't you agree, Ren? "**

**RA: Definitely. **

**AT: Yeah...You're right. **

**ZA: But! **

**ZA: No matter what, we don't get carried away...**

**ZA: There's always gotta be a line drawn.**

**RS: I know, I know. **

**RS: But we don't got much time to be arguing over this either. That Madarame(?) guy bothers me.**

**ZA: Yeah...And that's our lead to finding another target...No doubt about it... **

**RA: I agree. We have a name, but we don't know who this person is. **

**RA: It can be anyone in Japan.**

**RA: But for now...Let's get our exams done with. **

**AT: Yeah and don't do anything to stand out like failing your exams. **

**ZA: Hear that? Better start hitting the books.**

**RS: Oh crap! Speaking of that, I haven't studied at all... **

**ZA: Have fun :p...~**

Zach chuckled knowing he was gonna have a struggle, so ultimately he decided to follow his own advice and start hitting the books as well.

* * *

**To be continued **

**Now replying back to reviewers **

**quangnguyentran720**

**The next chapter is almost done, have a bit more patience, I'm doing what I can.**

**ROCuevas**

**Thank you as per usual**


End file.
